Special Kiss  Playful Kiss 2
by CheesyromanceheaD
Summary: SeungJo and HaNi are married for almost a year now and their lives just can't be boring around each other.  Their lovestory continues and along come EunJo's lovestory and Oh GiDong's lovestory.  That means a lot of things for omeoni and HaNi to interfere.
1. Chapter 1: Life, as we know it

_**Special Kiss Chapter 1**_

**Ha Ni**

I lifted my head sleepily from the pillow just to see Seung Jo sleeping beside me. I smiled to myself cuddling into the warm bed sheets. It had almost been a year since Seung Jo had confessed his love for me and had asked to marry me in front of our family.

That had been surely something! I had been so shocked; I had not been able to utter a word at that moment. The cold Baek Seung Jo, who had claimed to hate me all the time, who had been about to get married to Yoon Hae Ra, had been suddenly kissing me in the rain, saying that I shouldn't even think about liking any other guy, than him.

A few minutes later, we had been standing in the living room and he had asked my dad, to let him marry me.

"What are you smiling for, like an idiot?", Seung Jo's hoarse voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned my head to face him. He was watching me with tired eyes.

That was Seung Jo for you, always making fun of me, even when he was half asleep.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something.", I said quietly.

"I can tell that much.", he countered. That was true, he was able to tell that much.

"Ha Ni, I want to know, what you are thinking about.", he muttered.

As I felt a familiar blush burning in my cheeks, I turned around, so that my back faced him. He knew exactly, what I was thinking about!

A low chuckle arose from his throat, then he said: "It's four o'clock in the morning and you still manage to think about my proposal.", it was not a question but a statement, which made everything even more embarrassing.

I stayed still, not answering his provocation. Damn! That guy just knew me too well for my own sake.

My eyes were closed, when I felt Seung Jo wrapping an arm around me and hugging me from behind. That was his way of saying, he wasn't in the mood for any fighting. So we left it at that and soon both of us fell back asleep.

It was nine o'clock, when I woke up again. Seung Jo was still sleeping, hugging me tightly. I was very careful not to wake him while getting up.

He's been extremely tired lately, because of the upcoming final exams.

Even the genius Baek Seung Jo has to study sometimes.

Come to think of it, I was the one, who was studying more and he was more tired.

Must be, because he was not used to it.

I got ready and went down for breakfast.

"Good morning", mom's cheerful voice greeted me.

"Good morning", I said hugging her and then ruffled my hand through Eun Jo's hair.

"Yah, stop messing up my hair!", Eun Jo scoffed.

That little brat sure was cute.

"Ha Ni-ah, where's Seung Jo? Is he still sleeping?", mom asked when I sat down.

"Yes, I didn't want to wake him, since we don't have any classes today and tomorrow.", I said.

"Oh, that's right, I remember, the final exams begin right after that, isn't it?", she mused.

"Deh, that's true.", was the only thing I could say. Only two days left and the following week would decide my carrier future.

If I passed these exams I would finally get my nursing license. I was a nervous wreck. But somehow I managed to look relaxed on the outside. That was something new, because usually it was nothing like that.

I had to think about something positive to keep me going. If I passed the exams and got my nursing license, Seung Jo and I could start our internship together at the hospital.

Yes, you are not mistaken. Seung Jo was already about to graduate from Medical School. He was able to squeeze the stuff for five years into one.

He really was a genius! Amazing, wasn't he?

"Yah!", Eun Jo waved his hands in front of me.

Suddenly snapping back to reality, I said: "What? What happened?"

"Omma was talking to you!", the little guy snapped.

"Sorry, I-", I started.

"Yah, Baek Eun Jo! Is that any way to talk to your sister-in-law?Show some respect to her!", mom interrupted and then addressing me, her voice turned sweet:

"Ha Ni-ah, I just asked you, if it's okay with you, if Eun Jo and I aren't home tonight."

"Of course it's alright… but whae? Did something happen?", I wondered.

"Don't worry, Ha Ni-ah. It's just, my old friend from High School just moved back to Seoul. She called me yesterday, asking me for a sleepover and she specially wanted Eun Jo to come along, since her daughter is about his age.", mom replied happily.

"That's great, mom! I'm so happy for you, to have found your old friend again.", and I really was.

"I know!", mom said clapping her hands: "Eun Jo-ah, aren't you excited?"

"Not really.", he said more to himself than to her. Mom started to give him a lecture on manners, scolding him, while he wasn't listening at all.

Again, I smiled to myself. This was my family, two grouchy brothers, two dads, mom and me. Every day I felt happy and blessed to have these people around me…

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: Empty House

_**Special Kiss Chapter 2**_

**Ha Ni**

Breakfast was over in a hurry, because all mom wanted to do, was pack for the sleepover. As soon as she was finished doing that, she came running down the stairs, a big bag hanging on one hand and a not-so-excited Eun Jo on the other.

I was washing the dishes, when I saw her: "You're already leaving? I thought you'd go in the afternoon…"

"I thought so too but I'm so excited and Eun Jae just called to say that we could come earlier.", mom said.

"Okay, but-", I wanted to say something but was interrupted.

"Ha Ni-ah, we're leaving, okay? There's enough food for lunch and dinner, you only have to heat it up. Oh and relax for today, you don't need to do anything, arasso? We'll be back tomorrow.", she hugged me and rushed out the front door with Eun Jo following her.

I stood there, staring after them.

No need to do anything, she said? But I had to do something to distract myself.

Studying was not an option. Why? Because I was fully prepared and I was sure, if I took a look at my notes one more time, I'd forget everything.

So, what was I supposed to do? I looked around me. Hmm, I could clean the house.

Starting from the ground floor, I cleaned the kitchen, living room, dining room, hallway, guest room, hobby room and a lot more.

It was 1pm and everything was sparkling except our room, which was the only room left. I opened the door and peeked inside. A sleeping Seung Jo was still lying on the bed. I stepped closer to get a better look of my husband's face.

I still wasn't able to believe that this handsome guy was married to me.

"How long are you going to stare at my face like that?", Seung Jo's voice startled me and I stumbled backwards. He opened his eyes and looked at me with an amused smirk on his lips.

He got up and stepped right in front of me. His face drew closer, making me nervous by the second and then he whispered: "You are standing in my way… I need to get to the door."

And just like that he walked around me and out of the door.

I recovered from the shock just to get angry at myself. That was it! How was it possible for him, to fool me every single time? Gah! I was such an idiot!

**Seung Jo**

I was grinning like a fool, as I entered the bathroom.

Teasing Ha Ni was the greatest fun in my life. I mean, what was the problem, if I fooled around a little with my naïve wife? But there was something else, she looked cute whenever I teased her. Her lips pouted and her eyes filled with disbelieve.

Well, that's how my wife was.

My wife…it still sounded a bit strange although we had been married for almost a year now. I thought, everything had happened too suddenly, we hadn't even dated, before getting married, all thanks to omeoni, of course.

But try as I might, I couldn't deny that I was happy with her.

Actually, I was really thankful to mom because she had been the one, to bring Ha Ni to our house.

My thoughts were interrupted by Ha Ni's outburst behind the closed door:

"Is that any way to treat your wife?", she said to herself.

If she knew that this sentence caused my grin to grow wider, she would have been furious.

**Author**

Ha Ni was mad, more at herself then at him. But she didn't want to fight with him and there was nothing else left to clean in the house. So she did the only reasonable thing, she could come up with. She went downstairs, into the living room, turned on the TV and made herself comfortable on the couch.

Seung Jo soon followed her and was surprised to see only her. His wife was busy watching a rerun of some drama. She was so absorbed, her legs pulled to her chest and her head resting on her knees, she didn't notice him until he walked over and occupied the seat next to her.

"It's too quiet today. Where's everyone else?", he asked.

"Not home.", Ha Ni replied shortly. She turned to look at him. He was wearing his grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt. The funny thing was, he had that frustrated look on his face that stated how unsatisfied he was with her respond.

She sighed in defeat: "Mom left a while ago. She went to a sleepover at her friend's house and she dragged Eun Jo along with her. Appa is on a camping trip with his restaurant staff, they are staying overnight. And abeoji should be back from his business trip any time.", that was the answer he wanted to hear, some explanation.

"Oh, but abeoji called yesterday to tell us he won't be home for another two days. I thought you knew.", he told her. He then went to the kitchen and came back, a bowl with cereal in his hands. He stretched out on the couch and Ha Ni placed her legs on top of his. It felt natural. There were no sounds except for the TV and even though Seung Jo enjoyed the silence and peace - which he only got once in a while -, he wondered why the chatterbox next to him was so quiet today.

She couldn't possibly be mad, that silly girl could never stay mad at him for too long.

"Kwenchana? You seem out of yourself, what's wrong?", he couldn't bear with it any longer, he just had to ask her. Curiosity had won the upper hand in him.

Alright, so he liked the silence but it was disturbing him. Ever since Ha Ni stepped into his life, he had gotten used to the loud atmosphere.

She stared at him, as if he was from a different planet, then she lowered her eyes and looked away again, before he could see her blush.

Or so she thought. Seung Jo did see her blushing and suddenly he knew, what was wrong. Though he was a genius, when it came to emotions Ha Ni was more sensible. Realization had finally hit both of them. With everyone gone, (and nothing else to do) those two were the only ones in the house, till tomorrow. This only happened rarely and that was the reason why Ha Ni felt so nervous right now…

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So, this is my first fan fiction. As you can see, it is supposed to be a second season for Playful Kiss. I have posted it on another site already but wanted to do it here too. If I get any review, then I'll post the next chapter. Well, I hope you enjoy reading this story, because I had really fun, writing it =D

p.s. the next chapter contains some smut 


	3. Chapter 3: No More Holding Back

__A/N: This chapter contains some light smut, read on your own risk! XD

_**Special Kiss Chapter 3**_

**Author**

Ha Ni was nervous and Seung Jo couldn't help but smile as he watched her biting her lower lip because of it.

Seung Jo turned to look at the TV. He wouldn't tease her, at least not now.

Both of them stared at the TV for god knows how long, they had no idea what they were watching, just too caught up in their own thoughts. Suddenly Ha Ni got up, climbing over Seung Jo's legs and grabbing the empty bowl from the table, she almost sprinted to the kitchen. Seung Jo followed her swiftly. Ha Ni had cleaned the spoon and bowl and now took deep breaths while talking to herself: "Ha Ni, calm down! He's your husband for God's sakes, it's not like you've never been alone with him before…hmm… but what about our fight? He didn't mention it today though."

He didn't mention it because he wasn't mad at her.

Those two had been fighting since last week, speaking to each other simply when necessary. The reason for the fight had been nothing but stupid. To be honest, neither of them could even remember it.

Not long ago had Seung Jo promised her that he would never make Ha Ni cry and confess his love for her every day and here he was, doing nothing but upsetting her.

He walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Ha Ni nearly jumped when she heard him.

**Ha Ni**

"What are you doing?", Seung Jo asked softly. He was standing right in front of me as I turned around, our faces only inches apart.

That stupid jerk was teasing me again but I was not going to fall for it! No, not this time! Still, I couldn't help but stutter, when I replied: "I umm… I was thinking about…cleaning the house?", Okay, now that was some lame excuse.

"You already did that, remember? The house is sparkling.", his voice was a mere whisper by now and there was no smile, no smirk on his face. He seemed dead serious. I tried to back away but that just motivated him to place his hands on the sink and imprison me on the spot. My heartbeat sped up as I saw Seung Jo closing the small gap between us and in the next second his lips were covering mine.

**Seung Jo**

My lips were on hers. It was a gentle kiss, at first. As time passed by it became more urgent. I nibbled on Ha Ni's lower lip, slightly tracing it with the tip of my tongue afterwards. She knew I wanted entrance to her mouth, so she willingly parted her lips. As soon as she did, our tongues met.

I wrapped my hands around her waist, pulling her close, caressing her back. Her hands travelled from my chest to my messed up hair. That was it! She had no idea how hard it had been for me to hold back the whole last week. Hell, she had no idea how much I wanted her right now.

And you know what usually happens at such moment? The phone rings.

How do I know? Well, because that was exactly what happened at that moment, my mobile started ringing. Honestly, I didn't care but Ha Ni did as it seemed. She broke the kiss, breathlessly she said: "Your phone."

Once again: "It don't care, I'll just call back.", I leaned in to go on and she pushed me away saying: "You have to answer it."

Wow, bad timing could do so much harm.

Ha Ni walked back to the living room, leaving me behind, dumbfounded. I sighed and looked at my phone. Mom? Did she really have to call at such a time?

"Yeoboseo,", I answered the call.

"Yah, Baek Seung Jo! What took you so long to answer a simple phone call?

Wait! Don't answer that! I guess you were busy playing with your cute, loving wife?", what was wrong with that woman? Though it was true, still…:

"Omeoni!", I was practically yelling at her.

"Omo, am I right?", she sounded so excited.

"You planned all of this, didn't you?", I should have known.

"Not everything. My friend really did invite me and Eun Jo for a sleepover.

Gi Dong-sshi also went camping on his own. That was a great opportunity, how could I miss it? I wanted to help you two, so I called your abeoji and told him to enjoy Japan for two more days. It was a brilliant idea, wasn't it? I just know it was.

So tell me! Have you two made up yet?", well, mom we were in the process of making up, when you called to disturb. I wanted to say that but instead: "Omeoni.", my voice was calm; I was ready to talk to her normally and again she didn't let me: "Seung Jo-ah, I've got to hang up now. Say hi to Ha Ni. And one more thing: Have fun, son.", her voice at the other line cut off after that.

With two women such as my mother and my wife, life just couldn't get boring.

**Author **

Seung Jo stalked back into the living room. He wanted to continue where they had left off, he was also sure that his wife didn't, not right now. He was so frustrated!

At least she welcomed him with a smile: "Seung Jo-ah, you're free today, right? I mean, you don't have to study today, do you?"

"No, you too?"

"Deh, I was thinking that, you know, maybe we could watch a movie?", she really hoped so.

Seung Jo looked down at himself and said: "Ha Ni-ah, I'm not really in the mood to go out, you see?"

Ha Ni smiled again: "Who said anything about going out? I actually thought about watching a horror-movie-marathon over there.", she pointed to the huge, comfortable, black leather couch in front of the gigantic flat screen TV.

Well, that was something else of course. Even though he was a genius with no interest in common entertainment and she was a stupid girl, who was afraid of the dark, both of them were totally into those horror films. One of the few things they had in common.

Five minutes later Ha Ni had placed some snacks and drinks on the table. Meanwhile Seung Jo had decided on the first film they were going to watch.

As they sat down, she said: "By the way, who was on the phone?"

"Mom.", he was still annoyed because of her.

"What did she say?", Ha Ni asked.

"Nothing important, she only wanted to know how we're doing. Oh and she told me to say hi for her.", that was at least half of it.

The first movie was_"The Exorcist",_ they had watched that movie a thousand times before but it was still kind of fascinating. Two other films followed and the last one that evening was _"Beneath"_. That movie was nerve-wrecking until the very end. At some point Ha Ni had been so startled, she practically jumped into Seung Jo's arms. He held her but didn't miss this chance to tease her: "Scared today, aren't we?", he asked ironically.

"Shut up.", she muttered quietly, still taken in by the scene playing on the screen.

It was just before midnight, when they finished their movie-marathon.

They had eaten dinner while watching, so all Ha Ni had to do was wash the dishes. After doing that she went upstairs, Seung Jo was already there. He was waiting for her next to the door, leaning against one of their bedroom walls. She didn't notice him when she entered the room. Just as she was about to change her clothes he finally spoke: "How about we continue where we left off earlier?"

It was the third time today that she was surprised to hear his voice. Slowly she turned around. He hadn't moved an inch but he was smirking. With his finger he motioned her to come closer. She did what he demanded and stopped just in front of him. He was looking at her intensely; she tried to hold his gaze.

The next thing she knew, she was pressed against the wall, Seung Jo devouring her lips with a fierce and demanding kiss. It took him only seconds to gain access to her mouth. Meanwhile his hands were all over her body causing her to moan every once-in-a-while. After some time he realized that the fabric, separating their bodies, was disturbing him. He pulled her purple hoodie over her head and tossed it away, her shorts and bra soon followed. The next object to fly across the room was his T-shirt. Ha Ni couldn't help but admire her husband's body, it seemed somewhat perfect. If she hadn't seen him like that before, she would have been drooling by now. She was still thinking when Seung Jo approached her again to kiss her senseless. His hands had found their way to her breasts, pinching and teasing her nipples. With one final peck on her lips he proceeded to her jaw and neck, planting small butterfly kisses on the way. He reached her sensitive spot and started sucking on it. Ha Ni gasped at the sensation…hmm… that was going to leave a mark.

She could feel his hard arousal against her tights, while one of his hands moved down to her panties, rubbing her wet center.

"Seung Jo-ah…", Ha Ni whispered. He pulled away, resting his head on her forehead. He looked into her eyes, his breath uneven and said: "I love you."

"I love you too.", she replied.

"I know.", he smirked and then scooped her up into his arms to carry her to the bed (bridal style of course).

He wasn't going to hold on anymore. His control had been overstrained. He didn't care if anyone called now; he wasn't going to answer anyways because he had no intentions to stop what he was doing…

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So, as you can see, it was not much smut, just a bit. It will be like that for a while but this story contains also a few lemons. Well, if you like this chapter (I really hope you do), then please review, because I'm not going to post the next one without getting any reviews… =)

p.s. thanks to Luri22 and hp-lotr-etc, for reviewing on my last update, I hope, you guys like this chapter too :D


	4. Chapter 4: Last Day Of School, Hopefully

_****_A/N: Enjoy reading! =)

_**Special Kiss Chapter 4**_

**Ha Ni**

Has there ever been something worse than exams? Studying like a maniac could send you over the edge if you didn't happen to be a genius and even if you were, you'd still feel out of yourself.

I thanked god as I finished my last paper (hopefully) in university. The exams for the nursing license consisted of one practical and two written tests.

I managed to do pretty well on the written tests but I was so nervous whenever I even thought about the practical part. Just one thought about it brought back those horrible memories from the first time I tried to get into the nursing program. That damn professor! I thought I'd never be able to get her out of my mind.

It was a relief she wasn't one of the examiners for my second try and an even bigger one that she wasn't the one who would test me for the nursing license.

The results were going to be out in two weeks and I would start my internship in two and a half months. That's only if I passed, of course. Well, I really hoped I did.

As I walked out of the examination hall I saw Joo Ri and Min Ah. I smiled while walking towards them. My best friends since kindergarten were always there for me, always supporting me until the very end, even today they were there waiting for me, knowing that I would need some kind of distraction.

"Kwenchana?", both of them asked in unison when I reached them.

I only nodded and smiled.

"Thank god! Now let's go eat something, I'm starving. Do know how long we've been waiting here?", Joo Ri started pulling Min Ah and me in the direction of the cafeteria.

That's right! Dok Go Min Ah had graduated last year and her cartoon about our High School life was one of the most popular cartoons in South Korea now. Even Joo Ri had finished her apprenticeship as a hairdresser successfully. The only one left out of the three of us was me… Aghhh! I had to stop thinking about that stupid exam!

We walked to the cafeteria, while chatting about nothing in particular. I hadn't realized I was hungry until I saw almost everybody with food on trays.

As soon as we sat down at a table I dug in. God, I was starving and didn't even notice it! My friends watched me in amusement but didn't say anything. It didn't take long to finish eating, which was good because Joo Ri and Min Ah were in a hurry.

"Aren't you coming with us?", Min Ah asked while gathering her things.

I shook my head: "No, I think I'll sit here for a while before going home.

Both of them only shrugged and hugged me goodbye.

**Seung Jo**

I walked into the cafeteria with some of my classmates. We had just finished our last paper for the final exams. I knew perfectly well that I was going to be first again. For the past two months I had been helping Ha Ni with her studies and, although unintentionally, she had forced me to study that way too. So was it possible for me not to be first when I had studied for two months straight? No, it wasn't.

We were waiting for our food in the line, when I looked around I discovered a very familiar figure across the room at an empty table.

"Isn't that your wife?", Il Hyun's voice pulled me back to reality. It seemed as if all my comrades had followed my gaze. I nodded and gave the lunch lady some cash.

"Can you guys go ahead I just-", Il Hyun cut me off: "It's okay man. Take your time, none of us is going to disturb you.", he said with a knowing grin on his face.

Il Hyun was one of my few good friends. I knew him since Middle School and in High School he used to be in the class as me. University parted our ways but for some unknown reason he decided to transfer to Parang University (also the medical department). I thought he'd be surprised the first time I told him about my marriage with Ha Ni, however he wasn't. He only said something like: "I knew you'd end up like this. It was bound to happen buddy."

He really said that and if you believe it or not, he also said there was no better person for me than Ha Ni. Still deep in thoughts, I reached the table where Ha Ni was seated. I sat down next to her and started eating, shaking my head in disbelief. That silly girl! I would never understand how she was able to fall asleep at such inappropriate places. I remembered the second time I kissed her while she was asleep on a bench, in the woods. That memory made me want to kiss her again, right now. Good thing I had so much self-control, I wasn't really a fan of public display and neither was she.

She must have been really tired. Why didn't she just go home after her test? That idiot! Her head was resting on her forearms, she looked so peaceful and as much as I wanted her to rest a bit, I needed to get her out of here first.

Shaking her shoulders softly, I tried to wake her up. She stirred a bit and finally opened her eyes: "Seung Jo-ah, what are you doing here?", she said and covered her mouth while yawning.

"Pabo! Shouldn't I be asking that question? You're the one falling asleep at whatever place you wish.", I scolded her.

"Mianae, I was just so tired.", she said sheepishly.

"Whatever… Let's get out of here. This school is suffocating me.", It was true, exams were over and except for the graduation in three weeks, today was the last day of college, which had officially ended when I had handed my paper in.

I took Ha Ni's hand and dragged her to the parking lot.

We sat in the car for a few minutes, quiet, not knowing what to do now until I decided to break the silence: "How was your practical examination?"

I remembered how nervous she always got when it came down the practical parts.

"It was…fine.", she merely responded. Again silence.

"Don't you want to know how I did?", because usually she did.

She gazed deep into my eyes, as if searching for something and then broke into a smile: "I didn't ask because I already know. Remember what you always tell me, when you take an exam after studying with me?"

I watched her in anticipation: "I studied. How could I possibly not get full marks?", she imitated my voice.

I tried to suppress a laugh: "I think we should head home now."

As the car started moving Ha Ni started fidgeting with her hands: "Umm, Seung Jo-ah?"

"What?"

"I don't really feel like going home right now.", well, neither was I.

"But I thought you were tired?", I asked.

"Not anymore. The nap just now was really helpful.", she stated.

I considered that for a moment: "So, where do you want to go?"

"Are she serious? Can we really?", she had changed her mood from sleepy to excited in seconds.

"Sure.", I smiled.

As much as I hated giving in to her I couldn't help but do what she pleaded for.

I wasn't denying it anymore, I had figured that out the moment we decided for a place for our honeymoon. But she didn't have to know that, now did she?

**End of Chapter**

A/N: Well, not a chapter with much cuteness and fluff but more of their everyday life… thanks for reading this story and reviewing it :D

Once again, I'll post the next chapter, if I get any reviews (I know I'm greedy :P )

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave reviews! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Unnie, You Got Married!

_****_A/N: Enjoy Reading! =)

_**Special Kiss Chapter 5**_

**Author**

"I'm not going in there!", Seung Jo said coolly.

"Whae? It's going to be fun.", Ha Ni tried to persuade him.

"Fun? I can't see any fun in that.", he countered.

"You said, we could go anywhere I wanted.", she said.

"If I knew you were going to drag me here, I wouldn't have said that.", his words came out in a harsh manner.

She looked down at her feet and mumbled: "I really wanted to learn ice-skating."

Disappointment was all over her face.

Seung Jo looked at her and stated his last argument: "But it's couples day!"

"So?", she was pouting by now.

Seeing his wife's reaction he sighed defeated: "Let's go."

He had brought that upon him himself. Sometimes he wondered if he was crazy for marrying her and whenever he thought about that her crying face would flash up in his mind. He remembered clearly how they had fought a few days before their wedding and how he had said that he regretted asking her. He had never seen her so hurt. She hadn't sobbed; she had just sat there, in his car, staring outside the window, one single teardrop visible on her cheek. He had cursed himself and his damn mouth in that instant. Never would he want to see her in that state, ever again. He was whipped. Even if it didn't seem like that on the outside but he was.

It took Ha Ni one hour to be able to stand on the ice all by herself. Seung Jo was embarrassed at first, seeing that most of the ahjusshis' and ahjummas' attention was on them but after some time he actually started enjoying himself. Feeling Ha Ni's hand in his the whole time wasn't something he disliked.

"I think we should go home now. Mom said her friend would be visiting tonight.", Ha Ni said after what seemed quite a lot of time.

"What friend?", Seung Jo asked as they headed back to his car.

"You know, the one from her High School?", he shook his head.

"Mom dragged Eun Jo to her place last weekend for a sleepover, don't you remember? I don't know her name though.", Seung Jo grinned at that. He could hardly remember anything besides his wife and himself doing… oh well, doing… things… together last weekend.

"And tonight she is coming over with her daughter for a sleepover.", Ha Ni interrupted his thoughts.

"A daughter?", Seung Jo wondered.

"Yup, mom said she was about Eun Jo's age.", she answered.

It was half past eight when both of got home.

They walked into the house and were immediately greeted by their overjoyed mother: "You guys are finally back! Ha Ni-ah, how was your last test?"

Ha Ni nodded: "It was good. Actually it was a lot better than I thought."

"That's great! Come with me, I want you to meet someone.", omeoni said, grabbing Ha Ni's hand, pulling her into the living room.

"Ha Ni unnie?", a voice greeted all of them.

Ha Ni followed the voice to a very familiar face: "Min Seol? Kim Min Seol?"

"Unnie!", the girl called out as she ran up to Ha Ni and threw her arms around her neck. When she withdrew from the hug she smiled and Ha Ni smiled back.

"Have you two met before?", omeoni's voice interrupted their happy reunion.

Both girls turned around to look at her. Seung Jo was standing at her side, watching all of them with a strange look on his face.

Min Seol nodded: "Deh, we have but I didn't know she lived here."

Omeoni smiled: "Ha Ni is my daughter-in-law."

"Daughter-in-law?", Min Seol turned to Ha Ni: "Unnie, you got married?"

Ha Ni nodded and faced Seung Jo: "Min Seol, this is my husband Baek Seung Jo and Seung Jo this is Min Seol."

"Baek Seung Jo? The Baek Seung Jo you told me about? You actually managed to get married to him? How?", Min Seol uttered one question after another.

Omeoni answered for Ha Ni: "That's a long story but how do you two know each other?"

Before anyone could respond to that they all heard a loud crashing sound followed by two very loud voices. Everyone ran out to check if something had happened.

"You just ruined my car!", a female voice shouted.

"I ruined your car? Are you blind, you just ruined mine!", the male defended himself.

"Appa!", Ha Ni and Min Seol: "Omma!", said in unison.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: It looks like I'm to impatient, to wait for any reviews, so let me tell you, I'll post a chapter every day until there is none left to post and then you'll have to wait for me to write. But for now, enjoy the daily updates and leave reviews please! :D

Oh and sorry for the short chapter, that's why I'm posting the next one too! =)


	6. Chapter 6: He Has A Crush On Her

_****_A/N: Well, two chapters in one day... enjoy the treat XD

_**Special Kiss Chapter 6**_

**Ha Ni**

"So, what's all this about?", Seung Jo asked as soon as I entered our bedroom.

I closed the door behind me: "What do you mean?"

Seung Jo raised his head from the book he was reading and wiggled his eyebrows: "Dad and ahjumma?"

"Oh, that!", I thought about what had happened in the last hour.

After finding dad and mom's friend quarreling in the driveway, mom had declared that dinner would be late, since she had to calm her friend down first Min Seol had tried to help her with that. Dad had locked himself up with abeoji and Eun Jo to relax a bit.

"He has a crush on her.", I simply said.

"Bwoh?", Seung Jo was clearly surprised.

I smiled: "Let me tell you something, Seung Jo-ah. I've known Eun Jae ahjumma for a very long time. About two years after my mom died dad started to attend some courses for further education in cooking. Those courses were mostly held over the weekend, so he took me with him. This is where we met Eun Jae ahjumma for the first time she was pregnant with Min Seol at that time. Dad and ahjumma would fight whenever they saw each other. And that's exactly my point. Normally dad is such a gentle and patient person but he always behaves like a little child when it comes to her. Min Seol said the same thing about her mother. So it's pretty much obvious how much they like each other."

Seung Jo closed the book and put it on the side table: "What about Min Seol's father?"

"She doesn't have one. She never talks about it and I never wanted to pressure her into telling me.", I told him: "…You know, sometimes I feel guilty because…I have the feeling dad never dated anyone for my sake. But I don't want that. I know how he feels and I want him to be happy."

"You don't have to feel guilty. Dad is a grown up man, he knows what he's doing and if he really likes ahjumma as much as you're saying then he'll tell her, believe me.", Seung Jo was standing behind me by now.

"Do you think so?", I asked.

"Of course, it's not your fault after all.", he said curtly.

I felt Seung Jo's hands stroking my arms up and down while he said: "I've got another question though. This whole sleepover thing… Does this mean you're leaving me alone tonight?"

I leaned back against his chest: "Alone? We're only downstairs in the living room."

"That's true but I'm not used to sleeping alone in that big bed anymore. I think I won't be able to sleep tonight.", he said as he brushed my hair, which was still wet from the shower, aside: "Don't you think, you should make up for it?"

**Author**

Seung started kissing Ha Ni's neck and her eyes drifted close from the pleasure.

She let him go on until she felt him leaving a mark on the same spot as the one a week ago. Turning to him, her arms closed around his neck and his encircled her waist on instinct, she said: "Why do you only show your affection when we're alone like this?"

"Why do you ask me, if you already know the answer?", he demanded instead.

Ha Ni freed herself from his hug and scoffed: "I know, I know. You don't like PDA what-so-ever bla bla bla…"

Seung Jo sat down on the bed, running his hand through his hair, he sighed: "You're so annoying, you know that?"

"Same to you, Mr. Baek.", Ha Ni was passing him by to leave the room, when he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed, pinning her beneath himself.

Her face only a breath away from his he said: "Do you want to know the real reason?", he leaned down and whispered into her ear, making her whole body shiver in anticipation: "It's because I don't want anyone else to see that face you make whenever I kiss you."

He pulled away to stare into her eyes: "That face, it's only for me. Arasso, Mrs. Baek?"

She smiled, hearing him call her Mrs. Baek always had that effect on her and he bent down again but this time to close the, nearly inexistent, gap between them and capture her lips with his. He kissed her with a hunger as if he was starving, urging her to part her lips, exploring her mouth. One of his hands was caressing her cheek, while the other one slipped under her back, pulling her even closer. Her hands were lost in his soft tangled hair, causing him to deepen the kiss. The kiss seemed to last forever, only broken when the two participants were out of breath. Ha Ni used this chance to tease her husband: "How come, you always turn into such a pervert when we're alone?"

Seung Jo chuckled: "Affection, didn't you say so yourself? Also, with you seducing me like that, how can I not turn into a pervert?"

"Seduce you? And how exactly do I do that?", she wanted to know.

His hand went up from her cheek to her damp hair, smoothing it slowly: "You know very well, what effect that wet hair of yours has on me, don't you?"

Ha Ni blushed.

His eyes were burning fire and again he took her mouth, covering it with his own.

Knock, knock, knock, that was the door.

"Hyung, Oh Ha Ni, dinner's ready.", Eun Jo's voice was heard through the door.

Seung Jo thanked the havens that the door was locked. You never knew when it came to his little brother: "We'll be downstairs in five minutes."

He waited until he heard Eun Jo' fading steps and continued kissing his wife…

**End of Chapter**

A/N: Well, just as I said, here's another chapter :D Please review, if you want to :) Tell me how you like the story until now, I'd be happy to find out =)


	7. Chapter 7: You Are Just Like Me!

_****_A/N: Enjoy! =)

_**Special Kiss Chapter 7**_

**Author**

"We should go down.", Ha Ni broke the silence, which had been lingering for a few minutes.

"Maybe.", Seung Jo said.

Both of them were lying on their bed, trying to catch their breaths.

"Seriously, we should head down, dinner is probably over by now.", Ha Ni tried to reason again but Seung Jo just wasn't loosening his grip on her.

"You think so?", he asked: "If so, then there's no need for us to go down."

"And here I thought you were the reasonable one out of the two of us.", Ha Ni chuckled.

"Didn't I tell you a few years ago? I don't like being reasonable.", he pointed out.

**Ha Ni**

I smiled at his words and hugged him back. That basically gestured that I had given in. I knew he wasn't going to let go of me, at least not before he wanted to or someone actually dared to break the door open, that is.

I tried to look at the watch, on the wall, that was facing me. It was quarter to eleven, Eun Jo had told us to come down more than an hour ago. That meant we had been kissing for more than an hour. A new record…I licked my lips and felt them swollen.

If five years ago someone had told me, that the cold and distant Baek Seung Jo was this kind of person, I would have declared that person to be totally insane. But here I was, lying on the same bed as him, making out with him, married to him.

"But I like THIS, you know?", Seung Jo said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh?", I uttered.

"Nothing, you dimwit.", he replied.

I frowned: "Dimwit?"

He just grinned like a little schoolboy, making my heart beat faster again. Damn that smile!

Knock. Knock. Knock: "Ha Ni-ah~", mom's sweet voice cooed behind the door.

I took a look in that direction but Seung Jo was still holding me. I tried to struggle out of his grip and he let me go, seeing my panicked expression. I hurried to the door, smoothing my messed up hair on my way and opened it, smiling at her.

"Why didn't you two eat with us?". She smiled back at me and then sighted her son suspiciously, who was standing next to me now.

"Omeoni, we-", I started but Seung Jo cut me off: "We fell asleep."

"Omo, my poor children! You two must have been tired because of all the studying for those hard exams.", mom said all worried.

I barely nodded.

"Ha Ni-ah, just come downstairs when you feel like it, okay?", I nodded again and mom went back down.

**Seung Jo**

"I'm going to join the others.", Ha Ni said as soon as mom was gone.

I wanted to stop her but off she was, without letting me say anything.

I stared after her in disbelief. Seriously, she had dumped me more often for mom, than she had dumped her for me. Who was she married to, her or me?

Sulking was of no use, she'd rather see me depressed than mom. I went inside the room and let myself fall on the bed. Maybe sleep was the best solution in that moment. Sighing, I closed my eyes, trying to relax.

"Hyung, are you asleep?", Eun Jo asked. I had left the door open as it seemed.

"No. Why, is something wrong?", my eyes were still shut. I heard him approaching me and then I felt him sitting down on the corner of the bed.

"Something is making me uneasy. This whole thing with ahjusshi and Eun Jae ahjumma, don't you think it's weird?", he sounded thoughtful.

"Sure, it's weird but you don't have to worry about that.", I assured him.

"I get that but what's disturbing me the most is that daughter.", he stated his other problem.

"Disturbing you? What do you mean by that?", he was making me curious.

"Last week I told her to stay away from me because I don't like stupid people and now-", I cut him off.

"How did you arrive at the conclusion that she's stupid?", my eyes were open again and I sat up to look at him.

"How, you ask? Well, for one thing, she is too much like your wife! You know what I mean? She is totally clumsy, doesn't know a thing about studies, actually she doesn't know anything. Just like your wife!", he explained.

He continued: "She's in my school; she transferred a few weeks ago. I was quite shocked the first time I saw her. She was beating up a boy in gym-class. Can you imagine? And as if it wasn't enough that our moms know each other, she even lives next doors!"

"Next doors? You and mom went to a sleepover next doors?", I asked him.

"I was also surprised and I wanted to come back home but mom just didn't let me!", Eun Jo complained.

I smiled, of course she didn't let him. How could she possibly ruin her own plan?

"She's so stupid!", my brother's voice brought me back into reality: "Isn't it enough that there's Oh Ha Ni living with us? Now that Min Seol is also here! And they even know each other! No wonder that girl seemed to annoy me from the first second!"

"She seemed nice to me.", I told him.

"You are also in love with Oh Ha Ni. Maybe you don't know that but you changed. It's your wife's influence.", he snorted. That little brat sure was rude. He was fifteen years old; shouldn't he have some manners by now?

I hit his head with a pillow.

"What was that for?", he whined.

"She's not only my wife but also your sister-in-law.", I responded.

"See, what I mean? You never treated me like this before and now you go on hitting me because of her.", he was obviously right and even though I hated it, I knew it.

But why would I tell him? Instead I said: "Oh really? Then let me tell you something. If you haven't noticed it, you are a lot like me. Not only your looks but also your personality. So don't judge Min Seol that fast! You never know who you end up liking. Consider that as a friendly advice from your brother.", it was true.

He stood up immediately after hearing that, stomped away and before closing the door after him, he scoffed: "I'll never marry Min Seol or anyone like her, for that matter!"

I lied back down, smiling to myself. He definitely was my brother. I meant what I said. I wondered, if he would actually end up liking Min Seol. There was a high possibility, especially if she liked him back, was persistent and Ha Ni and mom were involved.

Yes, there surely was a high chance…

**End of Chapter**

A/N: Well, the daily updates have started :) I'm gonna give you a few side infos about this story: First of all, the little girl, at the end of the drama, who wanted to give Eun Jo a love letter, doesn't exist. And the second thing is Ha Ni's last name. I know, she didn't change it in the drama but in my story, she did and don't wonder, if Seung Jo and Eun Jo call her Oh Ha Ni. It's just their habit, which they can't get rid of :D

****I guess, we'll meet tomorrow again! Please review, if you like this story =)


	8. Chapter 8: Two Are Better Than One

A/N: Some very light smutt in this chapter. You have been warned :D Read and Review! =)

_**Special Kiss Chapter 8**_

**Seung Jo**

I really wasn't used to sleeping alone anymore. I had spent the whole night tossing and turning even though I was tired as hell. Two or three hours of bad sleep could hardly be referred to as something relaxing. The former nights, full of studying, really had caused me to be tired. And this raging hard on wasn't helping me at all.

How was I supposed to sleep like that?

At about five or six o'clock in the morning I heard the bedroom door being opened. The next moment I felt a figure lying down next to me.

"What's wrong?", I asked as I opened my eyes to look at my wife's face.

"I couldn't sleep.", she said, watching me intently.

"Did you lock the door?", I questioned, though I already knew she did.

"Well, yeah but why-", I kissed her before she could say anything else.

Had I mentioned that my hard on was killing me by now? No? Well, it clearly was…

**Author**

Ha Ni didn't know, what was going on, at first but she was lost in his kiss.

His tongue was practically begging for entrance and she parted her lips, very willingly, to say so. He could taste the chocolate she had been eating a few hours ago. One of his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer while the other one went underneath her shirt, cupping her breast. He rolled on top of her, left her mouth and started trailing wet kisses on her neck, sucking on the already present hickey. She bit her lower lip, trying to prevent any loud noises.

A moan escaped her mouth, making Seung Jo's desire even harder, if that was possible. He pulled away and stared at her face. Her eyes were still closed. When she opened them he couldn't help but admire them once again. Those eyes of hers, he liked them so much. God, she was so pretty. He wondered, why he couldn't admit that to himself, until not long ago.

In the back of their heads both of them faintly noticed the pouring rain and the loud thunderstorm taking place outside.

Great, no one would be able to hear them tonight, perfect, Seung Jo thought. He nibbled on Ha Ni's earlobe and whispered: "I need you! Now!", his voice was hoarse and full of desire.

He was so straightforward, when he wanted sex! Ha Ni could not understand why he couldn't be that way, all the time. Guess, she had to find out later.

His hands started unbuttoning her shirt, his lips never leaving her skin.

She let out a gasp, as she felt his mouth covering her left breast, teasing and sucking her nipple. After a while he showered the other one with just as much attention. Her hands disappeared in his hair, pressing him even closer.

She wanted him just as badly as he wanted her, he knew that.

He thought about the reasons, why he even tried to keep his hands off of her and at that moment, he found none.

Feeling her unbuttoning his shirt, his lips found their way to hers again, while one of his hands travelled south.

Both of their breaths became shallower as time passed.

Ha Ni didn't remember when she lost her pajama bottoms or when he lost his but in one swift moment his was inside of her.

The room was filled with the sound of their moans mixed with the thunder from outside.

**Ha Ni**

He was still on top of me, breathing heavily and I was doing the same.

"Seung Jo-ah…", I called out. He was getting heavier by the minute and this position was becoming slightly uncomfortable.

"Sorry.", he murmured and climbed off of me.

I felt around in the dark, trying to locate my clothes but couldn't find them anywhere.

"Oh, I forgot to switch the light on. Wait.", Seung Jo reached for the lamp on his side table.

"NO!", I wanted to stop him but was too late, the lights were already on.

I covered my body with the blanked and looked away, avoiding his gaze. Apparently he was amused by this situation.

"It's not like, I haven't seen you this way before.", he held out my clothes in front of my face and smirked, when I turned to him.

"Pervert.", I mumbled but there was a small smile placed on my lips, which felt almost numb by now, by the way.

"Thanks for the compliment.", he said, still smirking, as he put his clothes back on.

As soon as I was fully clothed again he pulled straight into his arms, hugging me tightly: "Just as I thought, you feel or sleep much better, if there's someone else next to you."

"So, for all you care, it could be a stranger lying here and you would be fine with that?", I raised my eyebrows.

"Sure.", he responded.

I frowned: "Oh really? Maybe you-"

He cut me off: "It was a joke you idiot.", and gave me small peck on the lips.

My eyelids felt heavier as time passed. Mr. Genius next to me was already deep in slumber and I happily joined him there.

**Seung Jo**

I woke up with the feeling of something heavy on me. Tiredly I opened my eyes, adjusting to light in the room. Ha Ni's body was covering half of mine. That girl and her sleeping habits! She was never going to change. Carefully, I pushed her away from me and went to the washroom.

She was still sleeping, when I came back.

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead.", I nudged her softly. She stirred a bit but didn't wake up.

"Yah, Oh Ha Ni! You're going to be late for school!"

Hearing these words, she shot up, still sitting on the bed: "WHAT?"

Her frantic try to stand up made her trip over her own, clumsy feet. Good thing, I caught her in time.

She freed herself from my grasp and sat back down on the bed, looking overly thoughtful, to say so.

"We don't have any classes today, it's Saturday and yesterday was the last day of school.", she murmured to herself and then turning to me she said: "Yah, Baek Seung Jo! Why were you lying?"

"Because it's already 11:45 AM.", I shrugged.

"Huh?", she was still sleepy.

"We overslept. Now go, wash up and let's go down. I'll wait here for you.", I told her. She seemed to understand now. Grabbing some clothes from the closet, she dashed into the washroom.

Stupid girl! I smiled to myself…

**End of Chapter**

****Reviews are welcomed =)


	9. Chapter 9: I Can't Believe It!

__Enjoy Reading =)

_**Special Kiss Chapter 9**_

**Author**

The couple went downstairs to discover three sleeping figures in the living-room.

"Looks like, we weren't the only ones, who overslept.", Ha Ni said.

They walked into the kitchen and found a note on the fridge:

_I'm going out with some of my friends. I'll be back at 9PM._

_Eun Jo_

"Dad cooked.", Ha Ni looked at the dishes on the table.

"He's gone to work already? Today's Saturday, isn't he supposed to go later?", Seung Jo was confused.

"I think he's trying to avoid ahjumma.", she told him.

"I'm really not fully convinced of your crush theory, concerning your dad and ahjumma…", he stated his doubts.

"But it's true. You should believe unnie.", Min Seol, who just woke up had heard their discussion.

"Min Seol-ah, you're up? Come, eat something. My dad cooked.", Ha Ni motioned to her to sit down as she did that herself.

"Ahjusshi? It's been really long since I last ate something made by him. I'll just come in a minute.", Min Seol said.

"Sure, take your time.", Seung Jo smiled at her as she walked off.

Some time passed and Min Seol came back in company of her mother and Mrs. Baek.

Everyone was eating peacefully until Mrs. Beak remembered something: "Ha Ni-ah, where did you go in the middle of the night?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I went back to our room.", Ha Ni blushed as she responded.

"Is that so?", she asked, her sight focused on the little red spot on her daughter-in-law's neck and she smiled knowingly.

"Eun Jae-ah, you know, I really hope to become a grandmother soon. Wouldn't that be great?", she sighed.

"Sure, I believe our Ha Ni here will make a great mother someday, don't you think?", Eun Jae was happily playing along in her friend's little teasing game.

Geum Hee (Mrs. Baek) smiled: "Of course she will. Yah, Seung Jo-ah, Ha Ni-ah, when are you two planning on giving me a grandchild, huh?"

Ha Ni choked on her water while Seung Jo patted her back.

"You okay?", he looked at his wife, who nodded and then turned to his mother: "Omeoni!"

"What?", she shrugged innocently: "I'm just desperate to become a grandmother, as soon as possible."

Embarrassment was visible on both Seung Jo's and Ha Ni's face.

Yes, Hwang Geum Hee was able to do that, she was able to shut the both of them and even make them blush.

Min Seol watched the whole scene in silence with a small smile planted on her lips.

It had been a long time since she had felt so warm and comfortable. Seeing how she was a neighbor now, she thought, she might be seeing such situations more often.

The rest of the breakfast was not really eventful. Eun Jae and Min Seol stayed for the rest of the evening. The two mothers were busy chatting and gossiping while Seung Jo was about to die, as he listened to Ha Ni and Min Seol, trying to convince him of their parent's secret feelings for each other. He couldn't even excuse himself. Eun Jo was definitely right, he thought, Min Seol was very much like Ha Ni and the two of them together would be very difficult to handle, if he hadn't been used to his Ha Ni.

He found out that the girl was much like a little sister for his wife and vice versa.

The day flew by and so did two weeks.

While Eun Jae was often busy working and didn't have enough time to spend with her daughter (which left both of them lonely, normally), Geum Hee invited Min Seol over on a regular basis. Eun Jo wasn't totally into this situation but he coped, he went out with his friends as much as possible, since it was summer vacation.

Ha Ni even forgot completely about her results for the nursing license, that was, until her mother-in-law handed her an envelope from the university.

They were in their bedroom now and Seung Jo had opened his envelope to confirm that he, once again, was ranked number one. He looked over to his wife, who was still sitting in her chair, stiff, the envelope with her results on the table, untouched.

**Ha Ni**

"Aren't you going to open it?", Seung Jo's voice pulled me out of my trance. The moment was finally there. My results were out, lying right in front of me.

Why couldn't I bring myself to look at them? Why? Just one look, one look would be enough, for me to cry out in joy or break down in despair. I gulped: "I can't."

"Just look at it! It's alright, if you didn't pass. You can retake the exam, right?", Seung Jo was trying to give me some assurance but at that time I just watched him with an expression, as if saying: Have you gone insane?

"Can you do it for me?", I asked after a while: "Please!", I put on by best puppy look.

He sighed and took the envelope: "Are you sure?"

I nodded.

He tore the envelope open, took out the paper inside and examined it carefully.

For a brief second, his eyes widened, like he was shocked but composed himself right after. His gaze shifted between me and the piece of paper in his hands. Why wasn't he saying anything? Did I actually fail?

I was expecting the worst, when he spoke again: "I don't believe this.", he sounded like he didn't, whatever it was, that was written in that letter.

I was getting anxious: "Seung Jo-ah, did I fail? Are my marks that bad?"

He shook his head: "Ani, your marks aren't that bad, it's just…"

"I still failed.", I stated sadly.

Again he shook his head.

"I passed?", I asked carefully, trying not to hope for too much.

He nodded. So, I passed? I was so shocked I couldn't utter a word, I just sat there, processing the news. Slowly, a bright smile spread over my face.

Then I saw him, still looking at the letter in disbelief.

"What?", I wanted to know, what was wrong with him. Suddenly, he grinned, like a stupid little schoolboy: "I just can't believe, what I'm seeing, that's it."

"You mean the fact that I passed?", was it that hard to believe for him?

"Not that but the fact that you are at rank number eight.", he told be boldly.

Wait! What did he say? Rank number what? Eight?

"Eight?". I squealed and jumped up and down.

He nodded, still grinning. I took the letter to see for myself.

There it was: Student Baek Ha Ni – Rank #8

I jumped into Seung Jo's arms and hugged him, practically choking him.

Over hundred students had taken this exam and I was at rank number eight.

Neither Seung Jo nor me could actually grasp this reality…

**End of Chapter**

****Well, what can I say? Ha Ni has gotten smarter LOL I just think that studying with Seung Jo had to pay of at some point and yeah, here it is. 

See you tomorrow! Oh and reviews are welcomed =)


	10. Chapter 10: The Trio

Enjoy Reading!

_**Special Kiss Chapter 10**_

**Author**

"Cheers!", loud noises could be heard inside of the noodle restaurant.

Today the restaurant was closed for private use, a personal celebration for Seung Jo and Ha Ni. This time not only had Seung Jo had mastered his exams but Ha Ni also had. Rank number eight in the overfilled nursing major was quite something, especially for a girl, who was used to the last spot on the list.

"Congratulations, Ha Ni-ah! You've finally become a nurse.", Geum Hee was overly excited.

Ha Ni smiled at her, appreciating her words.

"How come you never congratulate me on being first? And I just became a doctor, still no congrats, omma?", Seung Jo looked at his mother.

To his surprise, she came over to him and hugged him: "Today, I'll even congratulate you, though there's no need to. Everyone knew that you would be first, as always. Still, you did well son."

Seung Jo smiled. It wasn't the first time his mother had congratulated him, or anything. It was just the fact, that it had been very long since she last did it and if he liked it or not, it had been partially his fault, for closing up to her and his father.

Ha Ni's hand, which he was holding throughout the evening, gave him an assuring squeeze under the table. He let out a relieved sigh and continued eating his noodles.

"You both did great. Ha Ni-ah it's a relief you didn't come after your father. Congratulations!", Eun Jae pressed a kiss on Ha Ni's cheek.

"Yah! What do you mean by that, huh?", Gi Dong's voice boomed: "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Whae? Geum Hee and Ha Ni invited me, so of course I had to come, even if that meant eating your not-so-tasty food.", Eun Jae said with a (fake) disgusted look on her face.

"Whatever! I'm going to make us a some dessert now.", Gi Dong went towards the kitchen, irritated at the woman, who had just insulted his cooking.

"Wait up! I'll help you, or else you might just put salt in it instead of sugar.", Eun Jae followed him swiftly.

As Geum Hee watched the fight between her friend and her in-law, something clicked in her mind and suddenly all she wanted to do, was to talk to the two girls related to this matter.

"Ha Ni-ah, Min Seol-ah, could you two come out with me for a second? I need help with something.", it was true.

Both girls complied immediately and soon found themselves seated on the bench in front of the restaurant, on either side of Geum Hee.

"What is it mom?", Ha Ni asked as soon as they were settled down.

Geum Hee grinned. It was a kind of innocent grin but still full of mischief. Ha Ni knew perfectly, from who Seung Jo had gotten his.

At last Mrs. Baek spoke: "Is it true? The thing going on between your omma", she looked at Min Seol: "And your appa?", she turned to Ha Ni.

A giggle escaped Min Seol and Ha Ni couldn't help but join in. Finally someone else besides the two of them noticed the connection tying their parents.

"We should do something to help them!", Geum Hee decided after their laughter lied down.

"I'm in!", Min Seol said enthusiastically. She was all for her mother finding the right match.

"Me too!", said Ha Ni: "But what?", she questioned.

"We'll figure it out. Now that we're neighbors, it's easier to get them together, don't you think?", it was obviously that way.

The three of them went back inside, a big smile plastered on each one's face.

A new love story was about to take place. How could three hopeless romantics not be happy?

The rest of the evening was normal with some occasional little fights between Gi Dong and Eun Jae, which caused the trio to exchange meaningful glances every once in a while.

**Seung Jo**

I entered our bedroom with a sigh of relief. It was late and I was exhausted.

I sat down on the bed, half dragging Ha Ni to do the same and she did.

I wanted to sleep but there was something I just couldn't get out of my mind.

"What's going on?", I asked.

She looked at me, faking innocence. She knew exactly, what I wanted to know.

"You should know me well enough to be aware of the fact, that I'm not stupid.", that was supposed to be a warning (?).

She was still faking it.

"Just don't interfere, at least not before thinking it through carefully.", I told her.

"I don't know, what you mean.", how was she able to pull that off? If I didn't know her that well, I might have actually believed her.

I just shook my head: "How about going to sleep for now?", I said, noticing the weariness making a comeback.

"How about letting go of my hand first? You've been clutching it the entire evening", she gazed at our intertwined fingers.

Was she teasing me? When did she turn the table? I'm the one in charge of the teasing: "It's not like you were desperately trying to get it out of my hand.", I squeezed her hand.

"Let go of me, please! You can hold it later but first of all I need to get out of these clothes.

I did as she pleased: "Go ahead."

I saw her heading out of the room to the washroom.

I closed the door and got changed myself. Teasing her was fun for sure but her teasing me was even better, sometimes, that is.

Lying down on the bed, I closed my eyes. Ha Ni came back and just like she said earlier, she let me take hold of her hand once again, as I hugged her from behind…

**End of Chapter**

****Well, here I am again... I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday! So, here are two chapters, to make up for it. Reviews are welcomed!


	11. Chapter 11: Déjà Vu

__Enjoy Reading!

_**Special Kiss Chapter 11**_

**Ha Ni**

God, I was so nervous! The principle was giving his speech and all the graduates had to line up behind the stage, in alphabetical order. I was right in front of Seung Jo and Beom Il Hyun, his (best) friend was behind him.

I was thinking about, running for the hills, out of nervousness, when I heard Il Hyun chuckle. I turned to see him suppressing his laughter. Seung Jo was also staring at him.

Il Hyun saw us both gawking at him and tried to explain himself: "You know, what I was thinking about?"

I shook my head and Seung Jo only waited for him to continue.

"The commotion your mother made at our High School graduation", he said still laughing: "and Ha Ni tripping and falling on top of you.", he pointed at Seung Jo, who was glaring at him.

"Beom Il Hyun! I'm trying to stay calm here and you reminding me of my clumsiness doesn't help, at all.", I whined and turned around, my back facing the two guys again.

The speech was over now and the principle was announcing the first person, to come up on stage.

I gulped with every step I took forward. Only four people left before it was my turn. I saw mom along with Eun Jo and Min Seol sitting in the third row. Dad and abeoji couldn't attend the graduation because of work but I was sure, that mom would tell them every little detail and take as many pictures as possible.

"Student Baek Ha Ni.", the principle's voice boomed through the speakers.

Seung Jo gave my shoulder a little squeeze and whispered: "Don't trip!"

That idiot, couldn't he say something nice for once? I walked up on the stage, the principle handed me my degree, I bowed and thanked him. The next name was announced. Everything went smoothly…until I saw Seung Jo, who was just coming to get his degree. Just as I was about to pass him, he winked at me and I tripped. Luckily he caught me before I could fall. He smirked: "I told you not to trip.", and off he was.

Jerk, I thought and proceeded walking.

**Seung Jo**

I couldn't help it, I just had to tease her.

Who knew that she would trip, if winked at her? Okay, I admit, I knew but I didn't let her fall, right? So, it wasn't that bad, now was it?

I walked down off of the stage to meet mom and the others.

Eun Jo handed me a bouquet of flowers, as soon as I reached them: "Hyung, congratulations on graduating!"

"Thanks.", I said. Ha Ni was also there, so engrossed in a discussion with mom and Min Seol, she didn't even look at me. Was she mad?

Mom broke the conversation, when she sighted me.

She walked to me and called Ha Ni: "Ha Ni-ah, come here. Let me take a picture of you and Seung Jo.

She smiled at mom: "Let it be mom, Seung Jo doesn't like being photographed."

She was mad…

"Who said that?", I pulled my wife to my side and put a hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly she seemed to be more interested in her shoes.

"Don't be mad!", I murmured: "Smile! You look pretty, when you smile."

The corners of her mouth curled up slowly and mom, who looked at us, as if she had won the jackpot, shot a picture.

"Ha Ni-ah!", Jong Joo Ri and Dok Go Min Ah came running towards us, flowers in their hands and Joon Gu and Chris following them. Each of the girls hugged Ha Ni and Joon Gu and I shook hands.

They were saying something about celebrating our graduation, I didn't really care but I couldn't let Ha Ni go alone.

"I want to come too!", Il Hyun had approached us from behind. That guy was too bubbly for his own good. Well, at least on my friends would also be there.

**Author**

"Where are we going?", Ha Ni wanted to know. Her friends had forced her and Seung Jo to celebrate their graduation and Il Hyun had voluntarily tagged along.

The problem was just, that neither Ha Ni nor Seung Jo and Il Hyun knew where they were headed.

"You'll see. The only thing you have to do, is to follow our car.", Min Ah said after a while. Seung Jo shrugged, as he seated himself inside his car. It didn't take long for the group to arrive at their destination. The location seemed so familiar to Ha Ni but she couldn't point a finger at it. That was until she saw the building they were entering.

"Seung Jo-ah, isn't this the karaoke bar we went to for our High School graduation? I remember class F being there too.", Il Hyun was really excited.

Seung Jo only nodded. How could he forget this place? It was not possible.

Here, he had humiliated Ha Ni, she had humiliated him and the most important thing, he had kissed her for the first time. At that time, he had been mad, mad and insecure because he had been afraid that she would forget him.

Everyone was enjoying the celebration, laughing, joking and having fun.

Everyone except Seung Jo, he was bored, his friend was busy with Min Ah and his wife with Chris and Joon Gu.

Yes, Ha Ni was busy but not that busy, she noticed her husband, behaving as he always did, was silently sitting in one corner of the room and sipping on his drink.

"Seung Jo-ah.", she sat down next to him: "Do you want to go home?"

She knew places of this kind were not his cup of tea.

"Not yet…but…come with me for a second!", he responded after much thinking, then he grabbed her hand and they rushed to a very familiar place.

They came to a halt and he pushed her against a wall.

Ha Ni giggled: "This seems like a déjà-vu."

"That day, did you really want to forget me? You sounded so determined.", Seung Jo placed a hand on the wall and leaned closer. He always wanted to know that.

She nodded: "I wanted to and not only once. I don't even remember how many times I wanted to give up on you. The graduation was definitely the one, where I was the most determined, right after the whole arranged-marriage-drama."

She looked away, smiling, trying to avoid his gaze and he could easily see the sadness in her eyes. He had hurt too many times but now they were together and he had the chance to make up, for every sad moment he had caused her.

There was no need for her to be sad anymore, so he lifted her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Fool.", he whispered before pressing his lips gently on her hers.

It felt as if they were telling their story with this kiss. At the beginning it was hesitant, slow but still beautiful, however it grew to become passionate, loving, or simply said, breathtaking…

**End of Chapter**

****Reviews Please! =)


	12. Chapter 12: Something Special

__Enjoy!

_**Special Kiss Chapter 12**_

**Author**

"What? Do you live here now?", Eun Jo's voice could be heard in the living room.

"Ani, I-", the girl was cut off.

"Then why do I have to see you every day? Huh?", he ranted.

Min Seol didn't say anything, instead, she looked down, not wanting to face him.

"I told you to stay away from, I don't like stupid girls. I mean that.", Eun Jo stated in a very chilly tone.

"Baek Eun Jo!", Geum Hee was surprised to see her younger son behaving this way, with a sweet girl, like Min Seol: "Who gave you permission to talk like that to my guests? I invited her, that's why she's here and even if I don't invite her, she's always welcome in this house. Arasso?"

"What's going on here?", it was Ha Ni who had just arrived with Seung Jo.

Though it was only late afternoon, Seung Jo didn't want to stay at the karaoke bar and Ha Ni knew him too well, so they came home earlier than planned.

"Oh, good, you're back.", Geum Hee exclaimed.

She then said: "Seung Jo-ah, take your brother out for a while. You two haven't done anything together for such a long time. Go watch a movie or something."

"Omeoni, I just came home and what are you talking about, only three days ago we-", Seung Jo, once again, didn't have the chance to finish, what he wanted to say.

"Eun Jo-ah, go with your hyung!", Mrs. Baek shoved both her sons out of the house, closing the door before either of them could come back in.

Ha Ni and Min Seol exchanged an amused glance.

"Finally!", Geum Hee clapped her hands and turned to the girls standing behind her: "Now that you graduated and those two are out of the house for a while, we have time to plan something for your parents."

The trio settled down in the living room and completely ignoring Seung Jo's advice, not to meddle, had a plan set up in no time. This whole thing could turn out to be very interesting.

**Seung Jo**

It was late at night when Eun Jo and I got back home. Despite the fact that mom had thrown us out of the house, it was quite fun to do something with my little brother, even if we did the same things just three days ago…

I entered the bedroom, totally exhausted and found Ha Ni sleeping already.

She was grinning like a fool, maybe a good dream? Who knows?

I only wanted to sleep right now.

I bet those three planned something, while we were gone. I wonder, what it was. They shouldn't interfere in such things, really…

**Author**

"Vacation?", everyone shouted?

It was the next day, a Sunday and for a change, not only Min Seol but also her mother was present for lunch, at the Baek House.

"Yes, vacation.", Geum Hee responded happily: "It's been so long since we went on one and I thought now would be the perfect time. Ha Ni and Seung Jo will be too busy, once they begin working at the hospital and the Eun Jo has holidays. Oh and Eun Jae-ah, I want you and Min Seol to accompany us."

"Accompany you? Yah, Geum Hee-ah, how can I do that? I have a restaurant to take care of.", Eun Jae reasoned.

"Exactly! It's your restaurant, so it doesn't matter, if you close it down for a week, right?", her friend assumed.

"But-", Eun Jae tried again.

"No buts! It's decided, we're leaving tomorrow at 10AM. So everyone has to be ready until then.", Gem Hee declared.

The other family members didn't even try to argue, they knew it would have been in vain.

**Ha Ni**

There was only half an hour left, before we had to leave. Mom was checking, if everything was packed, running around, with a lot of stuff and Eun Jo ahjumma trying to keep up with her. I was sitting in the living room, when someone from behind covered my eyes.

Feeling the hands, which were blinding me, I smiled, recognizing the owner in an instant: "Min Seol-ah."

Min Seol freed my sight and sat down next to me, pouting: "Not fair, unnie! How can you always tell, that it's me?"

"The two of us have been playing this game, since you were born, I know you too well, you see? Also there's no other person in this house, who would do that.", I explained.

She nodded in agreement and looked thoughtful: "Unnie, do you think, it's going to work?"

I remembered the past few years, in which I had come to know mom: "Mom's plans never fail to work, even if it takes some time, in the end it actually results the way she wants it."

Min Seol chuckled: "True, she seems that way…Ah, unnie, I just remembered something, isn't tomorrow your birthday?"

I nodded.

"Did Seung Jo oppa tell you, what he's going to give you, as a present?", she sounded so excited but I couldn't answer her. I wasn't even sure, if Seung Jo knew, that tomorrow was my birthday.

"No? What about the presents you've received from him? Tell me!", she was still so excited.

I just stared at her, hoping, that she would realize, what I meant.

"No presents either?", bingo!

"Did he at least give you flowers? Even once?", she pressed on.

I sighed: "Min Seol-ah, you've seen Seung Jo, right? He's not the type to give flowers. He has his own ways of showing his affection, like helping me with my studies, holding my hand in any possible situation…", or kissing me out of the blue, I added in my mind.

Min Seol didn't look very pleased with my answer though: "I also know, he cares for you, unnie, I mean anyone can see that but still. Your Birthday comes only once a year. So, why can't he bring himself to give you a present, or, at the very least, some flowers? That it's not his style, is not reason enough!"

"It doesn't matter. I won't tell him to give me a present. There's enough he does for me, in his own way. And you shouldn't worry about such trivial matters.", I pinched her cheek.

"How about you?", I asked her before she could spill another question.

"Huh?", she was confused.

"The day before yesterday, Eun Jo was shouting at you and you didn't utter a word. That's not the Min Seol I'm used to.", though I just wanted to distract her (and me), that was an interesting topic, wasn't it?

She looked down, avoiding my gaze, her face turning crimson: "It was nothing.", she said in an almost inaudible voice.

I was about to interrogate her a bit further, when mom announced, it was time to get going.

**Seung Jo**

"Eun Jae-ah, you have to follow with your car. Since we're going to stay in a hotel, we're only taking the minivan.", mom said to her friend. All of us were standing on the road in front of the house, ready to leave.

"My car is still being repaired, I told you yesterday, didn't I?", ahjumma's response caused mom to let out a gasp.

Great planning mom, I thought.

"It's okay, mom. Ahjumma and Min Seol can ride with you. I'll take my car instead, at least I know the directions and Ha Ni can come with me, right?", I looked over to my wife.

"Sure, that's fine with me.", she told mom.

After some minutes of fighting for seats, in the car in front of mine, the journey lastly began.

There were still two hours of drive ahead of us and the, usually blabbering, girl next to me had been quiet for the past hour. She had been staring out of the window, watching the passing surroundings, though she seemed out of space.

"How come you're not talking? You being silent is simply creepy, you know?", why couldn't she annoy me, with her chatter, like she always did?

"I thought you like the silence.", she gave me a smile and continued staring outside.

Of course I liked the silence but the fact, that she was keeping her mouth shut, was freaking me out. The most horrible thing in this scenario was, I actually knew, why she was behaving so strange.

I had been passing by the living room, when I had overheard her and Min Seol talking about mom's plan. I had had no intentions of staying and listening to some more but then Min Seol had mentioned Ha Ni's birthday.

You see, how this girl affected me? I had never gone around, eavesdropping on people, not before I met her, to clarify.

Anyways, she didn't complain about me, not giving her any presents or flowers.

Honestly, I hadn't paid attention to her birthday because, it came every year, that's why I hadn't known, that tomorrow was her birthday. And I wouldn't even have bothered in that moment, if I hadn't seen that disappointed expression of hers. This silly girl was so emotional, it was hard for her to hide her feelings.

Seeing her disappointed made me feel like a big disappointment. Does that make any sense? I sighed, guess it does.

Hearing me sighing Ha Ni turned to me once again, mustering me with a weird look, from head to toe. Then, that absurdly pretty face of hers broke into that absurdly pretty smile, I loved so much.

Her head came to rest on my shoulder and she said: "You know? I don't mind talking all day long, if that makes you happy."

And so she talked and talked and talked, about this and that, nonstop but after an hour doing that she eventually fell asleep.

Why did I feel like a jerk, for never treating her special on her birthday or any other days, for that matter? Oh, right, it's because I was a jerk! How was she always able to do that? Showering me with so much love, so much attention, wanting me to feel comfortable, all the time, how?

She simply amazed me. Was that the reason I had fallen so hard for her? Who knew? I still couldn't put a finger on exactly ONE reason, there were too many.

My thoughts kept me occupied throughout the rest of the drive and as if that had not been enough, the only thing I could see were, couples being all lovey-dovey, guys showering girls with gifts. It seemed as if every single couple on this earth had sworn, to make me feel guilty…

**End of Chapter**

Well, Seung Jo is feeling guilty... next up is Ha Ni's birthday, so till the next chapter =)

****Oh and reviwes are welcomed =D


	13. Chapter 13: Surprise!

_****_Enjoy!

_**Special Kiss Chapter 13**_

**Seung Jo**

Slowly but surely, I was turning into a duplicate of my scheming mother. Unbelievable? Yeah right! Could someone sense the sarcasm in my words?

My guilt had been tormenting me for some time, when I decided, that it was time, to get rid of it, by making my wife happy.

The problem was, I had no idea, how to pull it off on my own, at least not with so many people around. Simply said, I needed help.

And who could help me, if not the person, who had brought all of this up today?

I caught her, when she was looking around in the hotel lobby.

"Min Seol?", I asked.

"Omo! Seung Jo oppa! You scared me!", she placed a hand on top of her chest, as if calming her heart.

"Sorry.", I smiled: "Actually, there's something I need to talk to you about. Can you spare some time?"

"Now?", she questioned and I confirmed with a nod.

"Sure, what is it?", she wanted to know.

"How about discussing it while eating some ice cream?", alright, I admit, I was bribing her and she happily accepted.

She was enjoying her banana split and looked up at me: "So, spill it out, oppa! What do you want to talk about?"

Now, this was hard for me: "I… need your… help."

She raised her eyebrows: "With?"

"Can you distract Ha Ni today until, let's say 11PM?", she only had to know the least bit.

"Whae?", she pressed on. Did she really have to be as stubborn as my wife?

"I want to surprise her…for her birthday.", there! I had said it! It was out!

Min Seol grinned at me: "If it's that, then I'm happy to be at your service."

So, that was the easy part but what about the real 'surprise'?

Honestly speaking, I had no idea. This whole thing (?) was pretty much new for me.

**Ha Ni**

After a long discussion with Min Seol, who had been sticking to me like glue today, I was finally standing in front of my hotel room. It was 11PM and I hadn't seen Seung Jo the whole day. Wondering, where he could be, I opened the door, to find the room empty. The lights were on though. The door to the connected washroom opened and out stepped my husband.

"Where were you all the time?", he asked.

"Min Seol kept me busy.", I responded, remembering all the things we had done together.

"Oh. Yah, where are you going now?", he saw me moving towards the wardrobe.

"I want to change my clothes. I'm tired, you know?", I told him.

"There's no need to change. Go freshen up. We're going on a drive.", he declared.

A drive? At this time? Maybe he… no wait! He doesn't even know, that tomorrow's my birthday. I just complied to his demand and half an hour later, we were sitting in the car.

"Where are we going?", I was curious.

He smirked: "You'll see."

Why did, every person I knew, tend to use the same answer for my question?

The rest of the drive was silent, again but Seung Jo was smiling throughout.

Strange…

At some point the car stopped and I averted my sight from my husband to the scenery outside.

My eyes widened and I looked back at the person beside me.

"You liked this place, didn't you? You said you wanted me stop here, when we drove past, on the way to the hotel. We didn't have time earlier, so I thought, you'd want to come here, even though it's nighttime.", he said, his face serious.

He was startled, when I hugged him suddenly but tightened his arms around me as well.

I broke the hug, a question in my mind: "Why?"

He pointed his finger at the time display in the car. It said, midnight. And that meant what?

He seemed to understand my confusion, for he spoke: "It's your birthday.", his hand moved to the backseat and came back with a bouquet of flowers.

"17 white roses, for all the colorless years, I didn't know you. Four roses, two yellow, one orange and one pink, for the years, I spent with you, first a nuisance, then friendship and at last love. And one red rose, for almost one year of our married life.", he paused for a while, before saying a few more words: "22 roses, my life…now yours too."

I swallowed hard, trying to stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks, it didn't help anyways.

"Why are you crying?", he asked softly.

I shook my head: "I'm just happy, that's all."

He wiped the tears off of my face: "If you're so happy with receiving flowers only, then maybe I should keep the present and the cake."

I turned to look at the backseat. There was a package from a bakery.

Why didn't I notice anything beforehand?

Some time went by and we were sitting on a blanket at the beach.

"Seung Jo-ah.", I called for his attention. He was looking at the shallow waves in front of us.

"What?", he said turning his face in my direction.

"I got flowers, we ate cake and you even sang for me… why the sudden interest in my birthday?", I just had to ask.

"You're hurting my ego, Ha Ni. Do you really think I'm that cold-hearted, that I wouldn't want my wife to be happy on her birthday?", he questioned, pretending to be hurt: "And one more thing, I told you I also have a present for you, right?"

I had totally forgotten about the present.

His hand disappeared in the pocket of his jacket and out came a small box in wrapping paper. He handed it to me and ordered: "Open it!"

And I did. The black box contained a silver bracelet with a few charms, weird charms. There were exactly ten of them. As I examined them carefully, I noticed their special meaning.

A can: Our first encounter in school, by the vending machine.

A letter: Obviously my infamous love letter.

A book: Me blackmailing him, into studying with me.

A bottle of alcohol: Me getting drunk and him carrying me piggyback for the first time.

A camera: Mom releasing a picture of us sleeping together on my desk.

A mike: Our first kiss in the karaoke bar.

A tennis racquet: Seung Jo training me for a tennis match.

An umbrella: Seung Jo confessing to me, our kiss in the rain.

A white dress: Our wedding.

A plane: Our honeymoon.

Seung Jo, closing the bracelet around my right wrist, pulled me back into reality.

"Everything that happened between us is very important to me… You are very important to me.", he kept his eyes on my wrist and my wrist in his hand: "You're the only person, who could make me do such things, as planning a surprise."

**Seung Jo**

Had I really said all those cheesy things just now? I was whipped, so whipped, it was actually unbelievable.

I was silently arguing with myself, when I felt Ha Ni crushing her lips on mine.

My hands cupped her face in an instant and pulled her closer to me, it was some kind of natural instinct, when we shared a kiss. An Instinct, that made want more, always more.

I loved it, whenever she was the one to initiate. Like the one time, at our wedding, even though I had been embarrassed but there was a little part in me, which had been happy.

That part of me grew every time, she took the lead.

This time I was also happy for another reason. The surprise. She liked it. I had thought, I'd mess up everything but I didn't. Thank the lord, for that!

Alright, it was time to go back to the hotel, or else I wouldn't be able to stop myself. Not that I wanted to stop, it's just better in a room, or a car…

**End of Chapter**

****How did you like Seung Jo's surprise for his beloved wifey? Anyways, thanks for the reviews and leave some more! =)


	14. Chapter 14: The Plan

__Enjoy!

_**Special Kiss Chapter 14**_

**Author**

"Happy Birthday!", everyone cheered and clapped, as Ha Ni blew out the candles on the cake. The celebration was held in Gi Dong's hotel room.

Ha Ni had now officially turned 22. Presents were handed to her along with well wishes. Geum Hee noticed, that her son was, once again, the only one, who hadn't done so: "Yah, Baek Seung Jo! Don't you have a present for your wife?"

Seung Jo shook his head: "She already has it."

"Really? What is it?", she asked all excited.

"It's a secret, mom.", he explained.

Geum Hee shrugged: "Fine! You don't have to tell me, as long as you give her something."

Meanwhile, Min Seol was trying to find out, how the surprise has been: "Unnie, did you go somewhere yesterday?"

Ha Ni smiled at her: "Shouldn't you know, if I did? You were with me all day long."

"I mean after our ways parted.", Min Seol continued her inquiry.

Ha Ni let out a small laughter: "I knew something was wrong. You helped him, didn't you? That's why, you were sticking to me like glue, yesterday."

The girl in question only grinned: "So, tell me about it! Please! Did you get a gift or flowers?"

Ha Ni sighed happily: "Both of them.", she held up her wrist and showed Min Seol the bracelet.

"It's really pretty but what's with the weird charms?", Min Seol eyed them suspiciously.

"That's a secret, Min Seol-ah.", Ha Ni ended the conversation and walked to her husband, who was, once again, seated all alone. She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tired?", Seung Jo intertwined their hands.

She shook her head no: "I don't know… I guess, I'm just not in the mood for a big celebration, that's all."

Seung Jo smiled: "Well, that's a first."

The couple just sat there for a while, saying nothing, taking in their surroundings.

There were Gi Dong and Soo Chang (Mr. Baek) with their guitars, singing. Then there were Geum Hee and Eun Jae chatting happily and lastly there were Eun Jo and Min Seol… fighting, again. Actually it was more like, Eun Jo shouting, Min Seol shouting back and occasionally blushing.

"The situations those two always get in, seem to be oddly familiar. It's really funny, don't you think", Ha Ni said after a while of silence.

"Funny? I actually think it's creepy.", Seung Jo stated, remembering how his little brother had saved Min Seol from drowning today.

It seemed, as if history was repeating itself. Seung Jo and Ha Ni both wondered, how that was possible.

But right now was not the time, to be thinking about those two. Eun Jae and Gi Dong were more important, at that moment, at least in Geum Hee's and Ha Ni's opinion.

Today, the trio had been determined to execute their plan.

**Ha Ni**

Though, I had told Min Seol before, that mom's plan would work out for sure, I wasn't really convinced.

Somehow, after my birthday party, we had managed to lock appa up in his room, all alone with ahjumma.

Ahjumma had complained to mom about a headache and had asked for a painkiller. Mom, as wicked as she was, had given her a sleeping pill instead. So, at the time everyone had been cleaning all the mess from the party, she had fallen asleep already. Again mom, knowing very well that the effect of the medicine would not last much longer, had used the opportunity to kick everybody out of the room and lock the door from the outside, when appa had excused himself, to use the restroom.

So back to my doubts, sure, those two had had a huge crush on each other for years, who knew; maybe they were even in love. I only hoped they wouldn't end up killing each other, because of their stupidity, when it came to matters of the heart.

"Tell me!", Seung Jo's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Tell you what?", I looked at him, lying next to me, his elbow propped on the bed, his hand supporting his head.

"What you're thinking about.", he explained.

"Nothing in particular.", he was not supposed to find out about the plan.

"Why is it, that I don't believe you? Oh well, I won't force you to tell me, it's still your birthday.", aha, he was trying to be nice.

Honestly, the midnight surprise for my birthday had left me so happy, I still wondered, how he had been able to do it, in such a short time at that.

Yes, I knew he had started planning only yesterday afternoon. Min Seol wasn't able to keep a secret from me.

All this made me curious but if I asked him or not, he wasn't going to tell me, that was for sure.

So, instead of asking him the actual question I asked another one: "Is this your new hobby? Asking me, what's on my mind? I thought, you know me inside out, like an open book, didn't you say so yourself?"

"Did I? Of course I know a lot about you, still, the both of us are so different from each other, it's probably not even possible for me to know everything. I'm pretty much sure, that there are many things, I don't know about you.", he paused: "Also, what's wrong, with wanting to know my wife's thoughts?", he added ironically.

He was right. So what? I knew it was fun for him, finding out new things every day.

I decided to mock him a bit: "Nothing is wrong with that but what was that? Are my ears betraying me now, or did the prodigy, Baek Seung Jo, just admit, that he doesn't know everything?"

He smirked and with one swift movement, he was hovering over me: "Enough of that! How about thanking for the surprise first, before asking anything further?"

"Thank you.", I said simply.

"I didn't say mere words would do, now did I?", he leaned down, his nose touching mine: "I meant something like this.", the small gap between us faded, as he pressed his lips on mine...

**End of Chapter**

Reviews are welcomed! =)**  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15: We Need To Talk

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Playful Kiss. If I did, you would watch this story in life action, rather than read it XD (I mean that!)**

_****_Enjoy!

**_Special Kiss Chapter 15  
><em>**

**Author**

Two months had passed, since the vacation.

Eun Jae and Gi Dong had been released the next afternoon, after being locked up the day before. It seemed, as if they hadn't found out, that that incident was actually set up because neither of them mentioned anything.

Something had changed after that night though. The only people fighting were Eun Jo and Min Seol and Seung Jo and Ha Ni would eventually have some arguments but Gi Dong and Eun Jae didn't fight anymore. On the contrary, they behaved strange, shy around each other, sometimes even complementing the other.

The trio was satisfied with this outcome.

The work at the hospital had started earlier than expected for Ha Ni and Seung Jo. They had been working for a month now. Seung Jo, even though was tired a lot, had had no problems with adjusting with his work. Ha Ni was a different case, the first two weeks had been a disaster but somehow, even she had managed to do well after some time.

Min Seol still came to the Baek's house almost every day and Eun Jo and her still fought every day. It was a rare occasion now, that every member of the family (including the Kims) would be present for dinner. Today was such an occasion.

The whole family was there, true, Seung Jo had a night shift coming up after dinner but he was there for the time being.

Light conversations were going on, Geum Hee was telling her little stories about her day.

While eating some dessert Eun Jae said: "Ha Ni-ah, do you have to work today?"

Ha Ni shook her head and she continued: "Could you come over to my house after dinner then?"

"Sure.", Ha Ni replied, unaware of the glances, being exchanged between the, four elders.

An hour later she was sitting in the Kim's living room, her and Min Seol facing not only Eun Jae but also Gi Dong.

Something was definitely wrong. Ha Ni turned to look at Min Seol, who looked more confused than she herself.

Gi Dong coughed a little to get the two girl's attention before he spoke: "We, Eun Jae-ah and I, have something to discuss with the two of you."

The girls waited silently for him to continue. He grabbed Eun Jae's hand and resumed: "Eun Jae is pregnant…with my baby."

The two daughters stared at their parents for the longest time, in disbelief, before Ha Ni decided to break the silence: "When- no, I mean, what now?"

Eun Jae answered: "We want to get married."

Ha Ni gazed at Min Seol, who hadn't said anything until now, looking at her she knew, what she had to do at that moment.

"I'm fine with you two getting married and even though Min Seol seems out of it at the moment, she is too. There's only one thing left, that I want to know, before I can fully approve.", Ha Ni was aware of the fact, that she sounded like a mother in that instant, who was appraising her possible-future-daughter-in-law: "Are you marrying out of love? If not, than you better not get married, because the unborn child might suffer later on."

She looked at her father, who seemed deep in thought and told him: "Appa, you should stay here for the night. You guys need to figure out your feelings, alone.", then turning to Min Seol: "Min Seol-ah, go pack your things for tomorrow, you're coming with me now."

Min Seol did, as she was ordered and Ha Ni and her bid their goodbyes to their parents.

As soon as they entered the Baek House, both of them slumped down on the couch, in the living room. Deep sighs could be heard once in a while but none of them said anything. The shock was still lingering on them.

Their plan had worked out better than they thought, that's all they could think of.

Sure, they had expected their parents to get along better, they had expected them to date but a wedding? In addition with a baby? That just seemed too much…

Neither of them knew, how to react. Their lives were going to change drastically, even if it was positive…

**End of Chapter**

Shocked? Tell me what you think about it and thanks for reviewing! Keep on doing that =)**  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Something Is Wrong

__This is a small chapter and about Eun Jo and Min Seol but I hoe you still enjoy it! =)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Playful Kiss! **

_**Special Kiss Chapter 16**_

**Author**

Something strange was going on around him, Eun Jo just couldn't put a finger on what exactly it was.

The morning had been unexpected, since he had bumped into Min Seol, who had been coming out of the washroom, when he had woken up to get ready. Yes, she was there almost every day but the only time she had slept over was a few months ago.

To his surprise, she hadn't yelled back at him, when he scolded her to watch out, to where she was heading. She had just stood there, listening to him and then had walked away.

After breakfast those two had gone to school together, as always, or better said the usually talkative Min Seol had only silently tagged along with Eun Jo.

The latter had noticed the next uncharacteristic thing about his neighbor during the lunch break, in school. The guy, who she had beaten up a few months ago, had been trying to annoy the hell out of her today but she hadn't responded in any way.

It looked to Eun Jo, as if she had kicked her own principles to the curb.

Even throughout dinner she hadn't said a word, no chit-chats, nothing, leaving only Geum Hee's voice to listen to.

Ever since he had saved Min Seol from drowning, Eun Jo had kept his eyes on her, even if it was unconsciously.

After dinner, just as she had been about to leave, he had approached her and now he was sitting in the living room, facing her: "What's wrong with you?", his voice, as harsh as ever but a hint of concern visible on his face.

The confused girl misunderstood, thinking that he was about to scold her again, for something she had supposedly done: "What do you mean? I didn't do anything."

He sighed: "No, I meant…kwenchana?"

She blushed: "Of course, I'm fine. What could be wrong with me? Whae? Were you worried?"

Now it was his turn blush, yes blush! He had been caught red-handed. Obviously embarrassed, he tried to talk himself out of the conversation, which he had started: "Why would I be worried about you? You just seemed to behave awkward today, so I thought, I should ask. That's called common courtesy, you know?"

He was getting up to leave and sank right back, when he heard her small voice: "Omma is pregnant."

He was smart enough to figure out, who the father was, without her telling him: "From ahjusshi.", he stated.

The person across from him nodded.

"I thought, you like him.", he said after a while.

"I do like him, it's not that…mm… it's just so…overwhelming.", she told him: "Up until now, it was only omma and me. I'm actually really happy because omma and ahjusshi want to get married. They are simply perfect for each other, also having Ha Ni unnie as a big sister is nothing new for. But there's going to be a little baby, on top of that, a little brother or a little sister."

**Eun Jo**

Her face was practically glowing, a dreamlike expression visible on her face.

So, let me get this straight… I had been worried all day, only to find out, that she's happy and not sad? How stupid was I? Wait! Worried? I hadn't been worried, just… curious… that's it, only curious!

But it's really some big news! Eun Jae ahjumma and Gi Dong ahjusshi getting married AND having a baby, that's quite something.

Also, if Min Seol is involved then so is Oh Ha Ni. What about her?

My curiosity, once again, had won the upper hand, I asked: "What about Oh Ha Ni hyung-soo? What does she think about the matter?"

Min Seol shrugged: "Who knows? She told omma and ahjusshi, that she doesn't have a problem with their marriage, unless they don't love each other, because it would be hard for the child later on. That was the first time I saw her so controlled, so mature. The first time she seemed like an adult to me. You should have seen her! That's also, why I don't know, what she really thinks."

Oh Ha Ni and mature? When had that happened? Then again, she was always full of surprises, wasn't she? And the girl's character in front of me, resembled hers so much, it was unbelievable…

**End of Chapter**

Well, tell me what you think... revies please! =)**  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Six Days Can Be A Torture!

A/N: Warning guys. Some smut in this chapter... and a naughty Seung Jo XD Unfortunatley I don't own him and neither do I own Playful Kiss *sighs sadly*

Oh well, I hope you enjoy this chapter =)

_**Special Kiss Chapter 17**_

**Author**

Six days. It had been six days, since they had last seen each other.

The hospital had been overflowing with patients, causing almost every doctor, intern and nurse to be busy, day and night.

Even if there was a free shift, it was only enough to eat something, or to go home and change clothes, at the most but never together.

Now, after six days of running around and taking care of patients, Seung Jo got a day off. He was leaving in his car, when he saw Ha Ni standing at the bus stop and waiting for the next bus to arrive. She looked as tired as he himself felt.

He stopped the car right in front of her, so she could get in but she didn't seem to notice it. Maybe she was dreaming again, Seung Jo thought. It was one of his wife's favorite hobbies.

He honked the car-horn and she looked startled through the window and saw her husband, gesturing for her to sit in the car. She happily complied, not wanting to wait alone for the bus at this time of night. Yes, night. It was around 2AM.

"Hey!", she greeted him, with a smile, as she entered the car.

He gave her a tired smile and they drove off. The drive itself was silent, both were exhausted and stressed, Seung Jo, who still had many files to work through and Ha Ni, who had been distracted by work, for the past few days, thought about her father's current situation. She stared at the passing surroundings, without taking any of them actually in.

After half of an hour, which felt like few minutes for her, she felt Seung Jo nudging her shoulder softly. She turned to him, a questioning look on her face.

"We're home.", he pointed his finger at the front door.

"Oh.", grabbing her purse and jacket, she got off the car and so did he.

They were careful, as they entered the house, trying to be quiet and not wake up anyone. Seung Jo was holding Ha Ni's hand, knowing how much she was afraid of the dark. They took off their shoes, hanged their jackets and then he led her to the kitchen, where the lights were on. They sat down at the table, each of them with a glass of water.

Ha Ni switched her mobile back on and saw a few missed calls and a message from Geum Hee:

_Ha Ni-ah, _

_Abeoji, Eun Jo and I are going to visit my parents. We'll be staying there for two days. I think your appa is also still busy, so don't worry, if you come home and nobody is there! Tell Seung Jo about our visit, I couldn't reach him._

_ Love, omeoni!_

"What is it?", Seung Jo asked, startling Ha Ni.

"Omeoni, she sent me a message, saying they went to visit your grandparents for two days and that appa is also busy, so I shouldn't worry, if I come home and find myself all alone.", she repeated the message for him.

"You mean, all of them are gone?", he wanted to make sure.

"Looks like that.", she nodded and got up to go upstairs.

She was tired but not the kind of tired you could sleep off easily, it was some sort of restlessness. It was the same for him. He followed her upstairs and found her, standing in the middle of their room, looking here and there, all confused.

"What are you looking for?", he wanted to know.

"A towel, I wanted to wash up", she answered curtly.

He smiled: "There's one in your hands."

She looked down at her hands: "Oh."

Seung Jo watched, as realization hit her, and suppressed a laughter.

She was still confused, he could see that but now there was also a hint of embarrassment. He blocked her way, when she wanted to leave.

"What-", she was cut off by his lips pressing on hers.

**Seung Jo**

Six days! Not seeing her for six days had been a torture!

I pushed her to the nearest wall, without leaving her lips. My body pressed against hers, imprisoning her between me and the wall. I nibbled on her lower lip, parting them, my tongue met hers in an instant. Oh, how much I had missed this!

I released her lips, to suck at her soft neck.

"Seung Jo-ah… wait…I…", her breathless attempt to stop me, only made me want her more. Didn't she know that, or was she playing innocent?

I left her neck and lifted her chin, forcing her to look at me: "You want me stop?"

She just stood there and stared at me, her eyes filled with the same longing, which I felt. She didn't want me to stop, so why even care to play that game? My patience had been overstrained. Wait? No, thanks!

**Author**

Seung Jo literally threw his wife on the bed and crawled on top of her. Her clothes were off in a flash, leaving her only in her underwear, he took her mouth again. His hands were stroking every spot on her skin, while hers were unbuttoning his shirt. The shirt slid down from his shoulders and her fingers began their exploration on his chest and stomach. He moaned into the kiss, feeling her innocent touch, making him crazy. The urge to make her feel the same way, ignited in him.

He forced his mouth away from her luscious lips, to trail wet kisses down her neck, her jaw, her collarbone. He reached her breasts but her bra restricted him any further access to the skin beneath it, so it came flying off, in a matter of seconds.

Meanwhile, she caressed his hair, his back, pulled him closer, as she always did and he loved it. While his mouth was still busy with her breasts, his hand disappeared in her panties, his finger exploring the hot and wet inside of her.

Ha Ni felt the pleasurable sensation taking over her body and driving her over the edge. Though she had been occupied with work and thoughts about her father, in the past few days, she had missed her husband so much. She needed him and apparently, he needed her just as much, if not even more.

Her panties were finally off and she felt the big bulge, in his pants, between her legs, his hips grinding against hers. Neither of them could wait any longer and the motion of her, unzipping his pants, was all it took for his last bit of self-control to slip away.

The last remaining piece of clothing out of the way, he positioned himself between her legs. The tip of his member touched her womanhood, she pulled his head to her, to capture his lips, once again and he entered her. His thrusts were rough, needy, fast and hard. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, sucking that part of her skin, his favorite and she clung to him, holding on to him, for her dear life. A familiar heat started to build in the lower region of her body, becoming almost unbearable, when he drove into her faster and faster. She cried out his name, as she climaxed and it was his cue to find his release, inside of her, with a few more thrusts.

He stayed inside of her, not wanting to leave the warmth, she provided him. He placed small kisses on her lips, her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, loving the feeling of her and her naked skin, pressed underneath him.

**Ha Ni**

I had been awake for half an hour, staring at Seung Jo's sleeping figure, before I decided to get up from the bed. After washing up, I went downstairs, into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Mom had left enough food for us to eat today but I didn't feel like eating anything. I sighed. Coffee that was the best idea for now.

With a steaming cup of coffee in my hands, I stood in front of the big living room window and stared outside at the garden. Sit down? I couldn't do that either. Honestly said, my back hurt a bit and my body was covered all over, with little red marks. It was a rarity for Seung Jo to be so rough. Demanding? Sure he was but rough only seldom. When he was stressed, that's when it mostly happened.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I nearly jumped, when two hands snaked their way around my waist.

A head came to rest on my shoulder: "Kwenchana?"

I smiled: "What about you?"

Seung Jo tightened his arms around me: "I'm okay now but you didn't answer my question."

"I'm fine.", I said, taking a sip from my coffee.

"Tell me! What's on your mind?", did he really have to be so persistent?

"Just a bit tired from work, that's all.", it took me a while to answer.

"You are a bad liar and you know it!", why did he know me so well?

I sighed, surrendering to him: "Appa and Eun Jae ahjumma want to get married."

His reply came after a short silence: "I thought, you wanted them to be together."

"I do. It's not that. I'm just not sure, if they are doing so out of love.", he was going to find out anyways: "Eun Jae ahjumma is pregnant."

He didn't say anything, seemed like he was as shocked as I had been, a week ago.

I continued: "A week ago, they wanted to know, if Min Seol and I are okay with it. I am okay with it but only if they love each other and they do, I know that. Still, they should admit it to themselves… It's better for a child to grow up with separate-living, loving parents, instead of parents, who are together but uncertain about their feelings for each other. I don't want to see the little child suffer later on because it thinks that it's the reason for its parent's fights. I don't want that to happen to my little brother or sister. So I told appa to stay with ahjumma, to sort out their feelings."

Another long silence followed, before Seung Jo spoke: "How do you do that?"

"Do what?", I was confused.

"How can you behave, like a child in one moment and like an adult in the next?", he wanted to know.

I chuckled: "Why don't you ask yourself? You're practically like that, all the time, with me at least."

"Maybe you're right about that.", he admitted: "What about Min Seol? Did she say something?"

Again serious, I said: "I talked to her, three days ago. She said, she was happy, finally having a real family after fifteen years felt nice."

"Are you happy?", this question caught me off guard. Though I had asked myself the same question over and over again, I couldn't find an answer to it. Until now: "I guess, secretly I am happy but I can't show it, not yet. I want them to find their happiness on their own, before thinking of their children."

I felt him nod on my shoulder: "Sounds reasonable…So, do you have to work today?"

I shook my head no.

"Good!", he let go of my waist and grabbed my hand: "Let's go!", he said, dragging me with him.

"Where?", I tried to keep up with his long legs. He stopped abruptly, making me bump into him.

"Upstairs.", a mischievious smile was dominating his face…

**End of Chapter**

****A/N: Review are welcomed as always =D


	18. Chapter 18: A Family

_****_Disclaimler: I don't own Playful Kiss and to say I'm only sad about that fact would be an underestatement.

Oh well, just enjoy the chapter! :D

_**Special Kiss Chapter 18**_

**Author**

_Flashback: One Month Ago_

"_We were stubborn, denying the obvious fact, that we do love each other…", Gi Dong's voic__e trailed off, as he looked at the few people facing him. His eyes stopped at his daughter's sight and she knew, he was talking to her now: "I want you all to be a part of my new-found happiness but I can't force you."_

_Ha Ni stared at the new couple in front of her, she stood up from the couch and spoke to her dad: "Finally! I was worried I'd have to wait another 15 years for you two, to admit your feelings!"_

_End of Flashback_

The small hall, dominated by the colors crème and lavender, was filled with expectant faces. Only the closest friends and family were present. The music started playing and the three bridesmaids came into view, though different in age, each one of them a beautiful female.

Finally it was the bride's turn to walk down the aisle. She looked stunning, in her knee-length, white dress!

At last, the wedding ceremony began, vows were spoken, rings were exchanged and the kiss of the newly-wedded couple sealed the end. The guests cheered, congratulating the couple, wishing them well for their upcoming future. Ha Ni and Min Seol hugged their parents first and then each other, now they were actually sisters.

It was later that day, at the wedding reception, Eun Jo wandered off by himself, seeking some peace and quiet. Before searching for a nice place to relax, he decided to go to the restroom, however he never got there. On the way there, he came by a large glass wall, exposing the mesmerizing garden behind it.

But it was not the green scenery, which stopped him. It was the now-so-familiar figure, that was standing there, totally lost in its thoughts. Without thinking anything further, he walked outside and in no time, he was standing next to that figure.

"What's up?", he asked, instantly cursing himself and his damn curiosity, for coming out here, in the first place.

Min Seol looked at the person, who had startled her with his mere presence again and again, just like today: "I… I was…", her voice broke and tears escaped from her big, doe-like eyes.

Eun Jo started panicking. Had he said something wrong? No, that was not possible! He had just asked her a simple question, without being harsh this time: "H-Hey, why are you crying? What's wrong?", was he stuttering?

"I'm…just so…happy.", she managed to bring out between her sobs.

He stared at her confused, dumbfounded and somehow amazed.

Happy? She was happy? That's why she was crying?

He felt like an idiot. Whenever he was genuinely concerned, thinking something bad might have happened to her, he found out, it was the opposite.

She noticed his irritated expression, tried to calm down and explained: "I have a family now! A real family! An unnie, soon another sibling and most of all, I have a father!", she exclaimed happily.

She continued, seeing his expectant face: "I never had a father, you know? I've never seen my real father before. I know, he's still alive, somewhere out there but, what do I want with a father, who ran for the hills, after finding out that omma was pregnant, with me?"

Again she broke into sobs but this time, her face showed off her anger and sadness. With no control, of what she was saying, she resumed her rant: "That's not everything. He could have looked for me, contacted me but neither did he ever show up, nor a sign of him…"

Eun Jo, feeling sorrow and sympathy for the kind girl, gave in to his urge and pulled her into a tight hug. In that moment, he didn't care about their differences. The only thing he wanted was, to console her, make her stop crying.

For some odd reason, he wasn't able to see her cry. It made him sad, angry, anxious and desperate, all at once.

Min Seol, who had been shocked by his gesture at first, slowly closed her arms around his waist, rested her head on his shoulder and cried her heart out. One of his hands was placed on her back, while the other one soothed her hair.

Both of them stood rooted on that spot, for god knows how long, silent in each other's embrace, even after Min Seol's sobs died down.

Comfortable with their proximity, for that time being, at least…

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So, that was another chapter focused on Eun Jo and Min Seol but don't worry! Seung Jo and Ha Ni are still the main lead here. As for the wedding part, I know it was short but I'm not really interested in middle-aged couples. I wanted for Oh Gi Dong to be happy and now he is and he made a lot of people happy with his own happiness. Tell me what you think about the story till now and I'll see about the next update =)

Revies are welcomed as always =D


	19. Chapter 19: It's Urgent!

__A/N: Thanks to everyone, who reviewd on my story until now. I really appreciate it! :)

Enjoy the chapter! 

_**Special Kiss Chapter 19**_

**Seung Jo**

Unbelievable! It was unbelievable!

Those three had actually succeeded with their matchmaking and meddling. It was just like in one of those TV-Dramas, which Ha Ni loved to watch: First the pregnancy, then the confession and now the wedding and this reception.

I shook my head in disbelieve. The newly-wedded couple, in front of me, seemed so surreal and yet they were there, together. I had never thought, that I would see my father-in-law getting married, in this lifetime.

I turned my head to the right, watching my wife beside me, who had been silent since she had returned from the washroom. Her gaze was fixed on the two people, sitting across from us, our siblings.

And what, the hell, was wrong with them? They were so quiet, too quiet, for my liking. Not teasing each other, not fighting, not quarreling, nothing. They looked, as if they were trying to avoid each other, looking everywhere but in the direction of the other, though they were sitting side by side.

"Seung Jo-ah.", mom called me and I shifted to look at her.

"It's such a nice song, go dance with Ha Ni!", she told me.

Dancing? Please no! I made a face: "Omeoni, I don't want to."

"Stop behaving like a child and go dance with your wife. You have to be nice to her once in a while, especially at such occasions, as this wedding.", and the nagging had started.

"I AM nice to her! Not only once in a while.", I informed her.

She wiggled her eyebrows: "Oh really? Then go dance with her."

Accepting my defeat, I said: "Fine!", and grabbed Ha Ni's hand, to pull her up from her seat with me. She was totally surprised by my actions. It seemed, as if she hadn't noticed my conversation with mom.

So she asked: "Where are we going?"

"Dancing.", was my curt reply.

Her eyes widened: "B-But I can't dance."

"Just follow my lead.", I said, dragging her to the dance floor.

Once there, I placed her hands on my shoulders and mine circled around her waist, pulling her body to me.

She, as clumsy as she was, was about to trip, when I whispered in her ear: "Hold on to me!"

The sudden proximity startled her; she jumped lightly, when I pulled her even closer to me. I smirked at her reaction. Even after a year of marriage and **a lot** more proximity than that, she still managed to blush, when I was near her.

**Ha Ni**

His hands were placed on my back and we were slowly swaying to the soft music. I calmed my stupid heart down and averted my attention from him, back to the two teenagers, at the table, sitting uncomfortably, fidgeting nervously.

This time, I wasn't going to let Min Seol get away that easily, the little miss had to answer some of my questions. Why not Eun Jo? Well, that brat would never answer any of my questions anyways.

"Stop spacing out!", Seung Jo's voice forced me to look at him.

He was staring in the same direction, in which I had been doing the same, a moment ago.

"Sorry, I was distracted. Did you say something?", I asked.

His gaze shifted back to me: "I said, you're behaving strange and asked if you know anything about them, I don't."

So he had noticed. I shrugged: "I'm not sure."

"What?", he pressed.

I sighed, defeated: "Earlier, when I was on my way back here, from the restroom,

I saw them in the garden…together…hugging."

His eyes widened and he snapped his head in their direction. Surprise showed up in features, only for a second, before he composed himself again: "Meaning?"

Once again I shrugged: "I don't know. I told you, I'm not sure, what it means. Maybe they're becoming friends or something like that… I should ask Min Seol…"

Seung Jo gave me a weird look: "Don't you dare, interfere! Whatever it is between them, it should stay between them."

I turned my head, once again, in the direction of the two teenagers, only for my husband to force it back, to face him: "How about, you stop looking at them and start looking at me?"

His face was, again, very close to mine and, again, I blushed involuntarily: "Why are we dancing anyways? You hate these kind of things."

He pretended to think: "Hmm… first, I'm not in the mood to listen to moms nagging, about me neglecting you and second,", a smile making its way on his face: "you look beautiful today."

**Author**

Seung Jo meant, what he had said. His wife was looking gorgeous, stunning and many other words, which were too little to describe her the best, for him.

He watched in amazement, how her face grew even a few shades redder, at his words. Suddenly, his hands clutched her hips tighter, stopping her movements.

She looked up at him, questioningly. He sighed, bringing her closer to his body, a small gasp escaping her mouth, her eyes wide open.

"Seung Jo-ah…", she whispered.

His response came in a low, somewhat painful voice: "I can't help it!"

Before she could make out his next movements, she was, once again, being dragged by her husband, to a deserted, quiet and neglected room, at the back end of the reception hall.

A part of her brain told her to stop him, when he pushed her against a wall and started attacking her lips but a bigger part refused to let his touch, leave her skin.

One of his hands was already behind the hem of her black dress and making its way up to her inner tights, when she found the willpower to shove it away.

He pulled back, gazing into her eyes, lust clearly visible in his, and waited for her to speak: "Not here.", she managed to say, still trying to catch her breath.

A slightly disappointed expression formed on his face, as he rested his forehead on hers: "And what do I do about this?"

He pointed down, to the prominent bulge in his pants. She didn't need to see, she could feel it and as much as she wanted to help him, she couldn't.

Not now, at least and definitely not here.

She gave him an evil smile, placed one last, chaste kiss on his lips and pushed him away: "Go to the washroom. I'll see you at home." And she was gone.

Seung Jo sighed. It was a shame, that they had to stay until the very end of this party. God knew, how long it would last…

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So, as you can see our Seung Jo is horny but that's normal right? Well, tell me what you think! By the way, the next chapter contains a lemon, so read on your own risk and please be nice to me because I'm pretty much new at wriiting smut =)

Rate and Review please =D**  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20: Please, Don't Be Mad At Me!

__Hey guys, I just wanted to WARN you, this chapter contains a LEMON! Read on your own risk!

Enjoy XD

_**Special Kiss Chapter 20**_

**Seung Jo**

God, that evil woman! She had left me all alone, to take care of my needs, all by myself.

The rest of the party had been uneventful, as my wife tended to avoid me, rather than be with me. Fine! Two could play that game.

Once we had been in the car, she had tried to talk to me, to no avail. Now, she could taste her own medicine, ignorance.

All the way home, her blabbering hadn't stopped and here I was now, sitting on the small couch in our room, waiting for her to come out of the washroom.

Everyone had gotten to sleep already but I was just so angry, I hadn't even changed out of my tux.

**Ha Ni**

I entered the room, still in my dress from the party, the sight that awaited me, was priceless. There he was, the great Baek Seung Jo, slumped down on a couch, sulking and glaring at me, at the same time. He looked so adorable, acting like a little child, who didn't get what it wanted. I let out a small giggle and walked over to him, occupying the seat, next to him. He didn't bother looking at me anymore. Stubborn! Was he really in such a bad mood, or was that simply revenge, for me avoiding him, after his little emergency?

**Author**

The couple sat there for a long time, him, staring at anything but her and her, watching him and nothing else. She moved as close to him, as she could, in her sitting position, their shoulders touching. No reaction. Without thinking anything further, she pressed a small kiss on his neck.

Hesitating for a moment, when there was still no reaction from him, she positioned herself on his lap, facing him, one leg on each side of his body.

"Talk to me!", she pouted. No response.

Slowly, her hands came to rest on his chest, she leaned forward, her words, merely a low whisper in his ear: "Please, don't be mad! I'll make it up to you."

Her lips started trailing small kisses, up and down, on his neck, capturing his earlobe, biting it, in a painfully slow pace. Her tongue darted out, sending shivers down his spine.

His hands were still limb on his sides but the urge to grab her hips and bring her closer to his body, forced him to clench them into firm fists.

It took every little ounce of his self-control, to keep them in place and it was killing him. The agonizing touch of her hands, her hot, humid breath on his neck… but he had to keep his cool. He couldn't possibly let her get away, with what she had done to him today, so easily.

He also couldn't help the incoherent sound, though, which escaped from his mouth, when she began sucking on his collarbone.

"Oh Ha Ni.", it was supposed to be a warning but came out more as a moan.

He felt her smile against his skin.

God damn it! And here he had thought, it was a punishment for her, instead he was being tortured.

Did he want it? He wasn't actually able to deny that.

Her breasts pressed against his chest, as she slid his dinner-jacket off of his shoulders.

His struggles to retrain himself came to an end, in the moment she grinded her hips on his.

He gave in with a grunt and clutched her sides. Her eyes flew open, she pulled back a little and stared at his face, then a mischievious grin spread across her features.

Once again, she dipped her head and placed butterfly kisses from his forehead, his temples, his cheeks, all the way down to his jawline.

At last, her lips made contact with the corner of his mouth, only to leave the instant, he tried to kiss her back. She was being such a tease!

However, the next attempt was successful, his hands cupping her face, making it impossible for her to escape. Ha Ni used the tip of her tongue, to trace his lips, shyly. Yes, she was shy.

Usually she was not the one to make a move, it was him, who initiated these things. It took a lot of her courage, to be this bold.

Seung Jo noticed her hesitation and opened his mouth, for her tongue to enter, soon enough it was battling with his.

Her arms were closed around his neck, like his closed around her waist, after freeing her hair from the restricting headband.

An eternity had passed by, before the kiss broke.

For a few moments, both of them sat there, panting, trying to catch their breaths, staring at each other.

He began unbuttoning his shirt after a while, only to be stopped by his wife: "Let me do that!"

One by one, the buttons on his shirt came undone. And lastly, her small, delicate fingers slid the shirt off him, grazing his skin on the way, leaving a trail of goose bumps.

He suppressed a shudder, as she traced the pattern of his chest and abs, with her palms.

Her lips finally collided with his hard, bare skin, placing small kisses, here and there, causing him to draw a sharp breath, when her tongue repeated the process.

"My turn.", his voice was hoarse and thick with arousal, while pulling her dress over her head. His mouth pressed hard against hers, as he unclasped her bra.

An electric current drove through both their bodies, when bare flesh met bare flesh.

His hands were busy with her breasts, kneading them, massaging them and his tongue began its exploration on her smooth, exposed skin, stopping at the sight of her already hard nipples. He drew small circles around them, before he started sucking.

She pulled him closer, forcing him, to take as much in of her, as he could. Her moans of pleasure and the grinding of her hips, on his pelvis, fueled his need and he felt his length hardening, pressing painfully against his pants, begging to be freed.

His fingertips caressed her sides and back, with a touch, as light as a feather and it burned, wherever his skin met hers. The hot and wet sensation was slowly gathering between her legs and his hard member, on her entrance, was taking her higher and higher.

"Seung Jo-ah… please…!", her breath was uneven, ragged.

He was hit with an overwhelming wave of desire, at the sound of his name, coming out of her mouth.

At this point, both of them had no more patience left. Something, which had begun slow and playful, had now turned into urgent and sensual.

Her hands found their way to his waistband, unbuckling his belt, then unzipping the pant, pulling it down and leaving him only in his boxers. He quickly tugged off her panties and there she was, in all her naked glory. In a matter of seconds, his boxers also came flying off.

She positioned herself above him and loud gasps made their ways, out of both their mouths, as he entered her. All the urgency and need from that evening suddenly alive, again.

He began thrusting inside of her, first slowly, picking up a faster pace with time. Her hips met his in an agonizing rhythm.

The sensation growing all the more, with their sweaty bodies clutched together, rubbing, teasing and pleasuring, all at once.

His head, as always, buried in the crook of her neck, sucking and biting on the delicate flesh and hers, mimicking his actions.

She felt her climax nearing and knew, he was close too, his breathing becoming heavier, by the moment, just like hers. A particular hard thrust was all it took, for both of them, to drown in pleasure.

The blinding whiteness gone, he opened his eyes and looked at the woman in his arms, who was trying to even out her breathing, like him. She had never looked so… so beautiful, as in that instant.

His wife, his seductress, in his arms. So vulnerable and breathtaking, at the same time. When she lifted her head and their eyes met, he couldn't help but smirk.

"What?", she was still flushed.

"Nothing. I was just thinking, that maybe I should get mad, more often."

She slapped his arm lightly and hugged him again, smiling to herself…

**End of Chapter**

Okay, that was my first attempt on a LEMON, sorry if it wasn't that good. I hope you enjoyed this chapter... Reviews, as always, are welcomed =)**  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21: Old Friends

__Enjoy! :D

_**Special Kiss Chapter 21**_

**Ha Ni**

6AM. I sighed, it was time to go to work. Still half asleep, I dragged my feet to the washroom. Even the cold shower wasn't able to wake me up completely. Nothing could do that. I had hardly slept three hours, at the most. Back in the bedroom, I had just changed, into some fresh clothes and was stuffing my purse with the usual, necessary things, when the door opened and closed quietly. I turned around, to see my husband, throwing himself on the bed.

"Tired?", I asked.

He mumbled something incoherent, as an answer.

"Want me to get you something, before I go?", was my next question.

"Painkillers. I've got a major headache.", he paused for a moment, lifted his head from the pillow and blinked his eyes open, to look at me: "Where are you going?"

My expression turned into something like, 'Isn't it obvious?': "To work."

"Work, right...!", he looked so confused and tired, it was downright pitiful.

I walked over to him and handed him the medicine, along with a glass of water: "Here, these will help. Do you have another shift today?"

He shook his head.

"Good, you should rest.", I pushed him back, to lay down, placed a kiss on his forehead and bid my goodbye.

Just, as I was about to close the bedroom door, Seung Jo's voice stopped me: "Hey! It's a boy."

I stepped back in: "Huh?"

"You're going to have a little brother. Eun Jae ahjumma was at the hospital, yesterday. She's in her sixth month, so it was possible, to confirm the gender of the child. I thought, you'd want to know.", he explained.

A baby boy, a little brother… amazing!

I smiled: "Thank you!"

**Author**

"It's nice to see you again, after such a long time.", Seung Jo smiled at the person, in front of him.

"I know! We haven't seen each other, since my graduation. I though, I ought to pay you and your wife a visit. By the way, where is she? I don't see her anywhere.", the person said.

"She's at the hospital, working.", he answered, still a smile on his face.

The other person smirked: "She actually did it, huh? You'd think, it would have been impossible for her, to accomplish it. Then again, nothing seems to be impossible for Oh Ha Ni.

Seung Jo sipped on his coffee: "It's Baek Ha Ni now and yeah, I know, what you mean. But let me tell you, she was ranked 8th on her final exams. Can you believe that? I couldn't, the first time I saw it."

Before the other person could comment on that, they were interrupted, by two people, entering the house. They seemed to be in a heated discussion.

"I told you to stay away from me in school, didn't I?", Eun Jo's voice was harsh.

"I never talked to you, in school, not once! It's not always my fault, when something bad happens! You should stop, blaming me for everything! And also, you're certainly not the only one, who is affected, by that stupid poster!", Min Seol was raising her voice slightly.

"Just get out of here! I don't want to see you!", now, Eun Jo was shouting.

"Don't be so full of yourself, Baek Eun Jo! I'm not really eager, to see you either!", the angry girl yelled back and slammed the door shut, as she left the house.

The boy stared at her leaving image, for a second and then stomped off upstairs, to his room.

"What…? Was that your little brother's girlfriend?", the visitor inquired.

Seung Jo shrugged: "Who knows? Maybe she is, or will be but officially, she's my sister-in-law.

"I didn't know Ha Ni had a sister. She wasn't at the wedding, was she?", the visitor's curiosity was growing.

Seung Jo shook his head: "Her father remarried a few months ago, they live next doors now. That girl just now, was Kim Min Seol, my mom's friend's daughter, who is now also my mother-in-law. It's a long story and believe me, you don't want to listen to it!"

"Listen to what?", a feminine voice, in the doorway, interrupted them, once again. Ha Ni came stumbling into the living room: "What happened? I saw Min Seol coming out of here, she looked really ang- Omo, Hae Ra!", she exclaimed, as soon as she noticed the other person in the room, besides herself and her husband.

"Anyeong!", Hae Ra greeted, got up and hugged the stunned Ha Ni.

"Hey! So good to see you back here! Sorry, I didn't know you were coming, that's why I was so shocked to see you just now.", Ha Ni replied, after breaking the hug and sitting down next to Seung Jo.

Hae Ra chuckled and pointed to Seung Jo: "He had the same reaction, when I showed up at the door, a few minutes ago. I wanted to surprise you guys. Looks like it worked, huh?"

Ha Ni nodded: "It sure did. So, what brings you here?", she didn't want to sound rude but she was tired and had only little patience left, meaning no time for friendly talk, though she sounded friendly, as always.

Hae Ra grabbed her bag and rumbled through it, apparently looking for something. Her face lit up, as she found it and handed it to Ha Ni: "He wanted you two, to be the first, to know it, or better said, he wanted Ha Ni to be the first."

The wedding invitation card in Ha Ni's hands was of pale crème colored paper, with beautiful golden ornaments. The following words were engraved in a neat golden font:

**We heartily invite you to the wedding of**

**Yoon Hae Ra**

**Wang Kyung Soo**

…

**(A/N:**_ I don't feel the need, to write down the details, as to when, where, etc._**)**

The room went quiet for a minute, neither of them, knowing, what to say.

"When did that happen?", Seung Jo was the one, to break the silence. To Ha Ni's amusement, he looked a bit lost. In that moment, the couple had some kind of, role reversal. Seung Jo was now the one, without a clue and Ha Ni the one, with a knowing grin, on her face.

Hae Ra blushed slightly and looked away, avoiding her friends' gazes. She had known, that there would be questions, though she hadn't thought, that Seung Jo would be questioning. She had thought, he, of all people, would understand her decision but it was Ha Ni, who did.

Ha Ni slapped Seung Jo's arm lightly: "Yah, Seung Jo-ah, you can't just ask such questions. Don't you see? You're embarrassing her, besides…I'm pretty sure, Kyung Soo sunbae will tell, at least me, every little detail about, how they got together.", she suppressed a laughter, at the end, just like her husband.

"Okay… you two have become even creepier, than you used to be. I should get going now, you're scaring me.", the flushed woman made an attempt, to get up and Ha Ni stopped her: "I've got another question though. Why did sunbae want me, to be the first one, to know about you?"

Hae Ra sighed: "He said, without you, he wouldn't have had the courage, to stand up for his own feelings, which basically means, that you were a major factor for our relationship. Honestly said, I think he's right. You really were a major factor, in more than one way… I should really get going now. I'll visit you guys again, when I have some time."

The former classmate took her leave, hugging both of them goodbye.

"How's your headache? Feeling better?", Ha Ni asked, as they sank back down on the couch, in the living room.

He nodded, looking thoughtful.

"What? Can you still not believe it?", she noticed his faraway-look.

"No, it's just very…hard to imagine. That's all.", he told her: "When I think back, to those years in college, the tennis club, I can't imagine those two getting married, one day."

She exhaled long, before replying: "That's also, what everyone said about us and we're married too, aren't we?"

He shook his head: "It was different with us. We were living together, I had kissed you already and I wasn't really interested in any other girl."

"Oh really?", she said ironically: "Took you still long enough, to confess."

He snorted: "That was because of mom and all those rumors going around, about us."

She tsked: "It's not like you were the only one, affected by them. I had a hard time too and what with all those fan girls of yours, my god!"

He turned, to face her: "Says the one, who had two guys, shedding blood for her, in a library, right!"

Her cheeks turned crimson: "You know, what I mean."

He smirked: "Sure I do…"

**End of Chapter**

****Surprise, Surprise! Hae Ra and Kyung Soo are getting married, haha but then, not such a big surprise, if you have seen the anime... This was more of a filler chapter but I still hope that you like it! =)

Please rate and review =D


	22. Chapter 22: It Wasn't Me!

__Enjoy! =)

_**Special Kiss Chapter 22**_

**Seung Jo**

"Groceries? Mom, it's my day off. I don't want to! Ha Ni is going, so why should I? She can do groceries by herself, she's not a little baby.", I told my mother.

She was tapping her foot impatiently: "Baek Seung Jo, I know that she is able to do groceries. What I'm saying is, there will be too much to carry for her and she can't even take the car, because she can't drive. Besides, she just came home from her shift. It's not nice, if you let her go alone!"

My mother was right but: "Why don't you go with her?"

She grimaced: "Didn't I just tell you, that Eun Jae and I are going to our High School reunion?"

Right, I remembered her saying something like that: "Fine, I'll go. Let me get ready!"

"Do me a favor and take your brother and Min Seol with you.", her features revealed a little irritation.

"Whae?", was this supposed to be some kind of family outing? I bet, if abeoji and dad didn't have to work, she would insist on those two going too.

"I don't want them to be alone; they'll probably kill each other. It's the first time in two weeks, that Min Seol is here again and ever since she entered the house, Eun Jo and her have been exchanging those death glares. I don't know, what's going on but I'm going to find out, as soon as possible."

"Isn't this all your doing, again?", I asked her.

"What are talking about?", she was acting innocent once again.

I remembered the incidents from two weeks ago: "Those two were fighting when they got home, two weeks ago. Min Seol mentioned a poster, which had affected both of them. It was one of yours again, wasn't it? You caused enough harm to Ha Ni and me with your plans. Did you really have to do the same thing to them, as well?", I felt really sorry, for my little brother. I didn't want him, to go through the same torture, as me, the same for Min Seol, of course.

"Baek Seung Jo!", now she was angry: "I didn't put any poster of those two up! I didn't even take any pictures of them! Why are you accusing me like? And one more thing, my plans always work out, they did with you and Ha Ni.", with that, she turned on her heal and went downstairs.

I heard, how she told Ha Ni about the arrangements for today and left. That's when I went downstairs myself. I knew, mom was telling the truth, when she said, that it wasn't her, because usually she likes to brag about such things, even in front of me.

So if it hadn't been her, then who?

**Author**

The drive to the supermarket would have been very awkward, if not for Ha Ni's constant effort, to keep a conversation. She, too, had noticed the sudden change in her little sister and brother-in-law. Their cute little fights and bickering had turned into something far more serious.

Fortunately, Seung Jo helped her in keeping the conversation. He really wasn't in the mood for heavy silence.

The two teenagers in the backseat were not bothering themselves with words. They kept staring outside the window, their backs facing each other. Even at the supermarket, as Ha Ni and Seung Jo picked the things, to buy, Eun Jo and Min Seol walked ahead, silently.

Suddenly, Seung Jo popped a question, to his wife, out of the blue: "Did you put up the poster?"

Ha Ni stopped in her tracks, eyes wide. Her features slowly turned into a scowl, half smiling, her head shaking in disbelieve: "Seung Jo-ah, I may be stupid but I'm not an idiot!"

Min Seol had told her older sister about the incident, from two weeks ago.

A poster, with various pictures of her and Eun Jo doing different things (walking to school, eating together, talking to each other, etc.), had been hung on the black board of their school.

She continued: "I know, mom had good intentions, when she put up those posters with our photos but I also remember the stupid rumors going around. And all those people glaring and laughing at me were no joke either…"

**Seung Jo**

Okay, I admitted it. That had been a ridiculous accusation. I knew Ha Ni would never do such a thing, so why did I even ask?

And why did I feel so guilty? Alright, I knew the answer to that: I had been, was and most probably, would always be a jerk towards her.

"L-Look, I didn't mean it. I was just worried about Eun Jo and Min Seol.", did I just stutter? I never stutter!

She held her hand up, to stop me from saying anything further: "No, it's okay. I'm also worried about them.", her head turned and she looked at our siblings, who were out of hearing range, by now. I mimicked her gesture.

"Oh, Ha Ni-ah, it's you!", oh, please no! I knew that voice just too well…

Ha Ni followed the direction of the voice: "Joon Gu-ah, hey!"

I nodded, as he greeted me

She looked over his shoulder: "Where's Chris?"

"She must be here somewhere.", he answered, looking around: "Ah, there she is!"

Chris came running towards us, three big shoppers in her hands "Ha Ni-ah, Seung Jo-ah, you are also here!", a big smile was plastered on her face: "Joon Gu-ah, have you invited them already?"

Joon Go shook his head.

"Invited to what?", Ha Ni wanted to know.

Chris held her left hand up, for us to see… an engagement ring (?): "He proposed to me and a week ago, he asked my parents for their blessings."

So he finally had had the guts to ask her, huh? I smirked at him and tuned the rest of the conversation out. Some boring stuff, Chris feeling totally blissful, Joon Gu feeling totally embarrassed and Ha Ni feeling totally excited…

**Ha Ni**

What a day! This was definitely one, which I would never forget.

Joon Gu and Chris were planning their upcoming wedding. I wondered, how many weddings I would have to attend in the following few months?

The other thing I wouldn't forget about this day was, the cold atmosphere around Eun Jo and Min Seol. It had been two weeks, for god's sake! How long would they keep up, with this cold war? The even bigger question was: Who made that damn poster?

I sighed, closing my eyes and rested my head against the headboard of the bed.

I don't know how long I sat there, calming myself but after some time I heard footsteps and in the next moment, I felt my body being shifted. My eyes shot open and I saw Seung Jo, who was in the process of tucking me in.

"I thought, you fell asleep.", he whispered. His face was so close to mine, that I could feel his warm breath.

I slightly shook my head.

He smiled in response and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"You smell so good.", it was only a mutter from his lips. He inhaled deeply, as half of his body covered mine.

I closed my eyes once again and wrapped my hands around his neck, while one of his encircled my waist.

Hmm, that sure felt nice…

**End of Chapter**

****Well, it was another chapter centered on Eun Jo and Min Seol, the next one will resolve the poster mistery...

I hope you like it. Rate and review please =)


	23. Chapter 23: Mystery Solved

Enjoy!

_**Special Kiss Chapter 23**_

**Min Seol**

Life had been a torture for me, since three weeks!

At home I had been, once again, alone, since I hadn't had the courage to visit my sister, out of fear, that I would encounter her brother-in-law.

School hadn't been better. The fact, that it was my first year in this school hadn't helped. All my new friends, if I could call them that, had turned their backs on me and instead of defending me, they had done the exact opposite…

Today, I sat in my seat, at the far end corner of the classroom, trying to tune out all those backstabbing people around me, when a boy came to a halt, in front of my desk. He placed a small note on it, winked at me and went back to his seat.

I opened the folded paper:

_Meet me!_

_Time: lunch_

_Place: basketball court behind the school_

_ Make sure, you're there!_

_ From: you know, who I am…_

I sighed. Not again!

**Eun Jo**

It was lunch. Some of my friends and I went to the canteen, to grab something to eat. On our way there, we passed the basketball court behind the main building.

I noticed two figures standing in the middle of it. One of them was my all-too-familiar neighbor, Min Seol.

"Hey guys, can you go ahead? I forgot something in the classroom. I'll just get it.", my friends didn't ask anything and proceeded in their way.

I stepped closer to the two people on the court, so I could understand their conversation.

"Yah Choi Yun Ho, I told you to stay away from me, didn't I?", Min Seol seemed to be irritated, her voice was awfully calm: "Also, I said it a hundred times, I don't like you."

That guy had confessed to her? And not only once but a couple of times?

It was the boy she had beaten up in gym class, a few months ago.

He let out a snort: "Why don't you like me? Is it because of Baek Eun Jo?"

Because of me? Did she like me?

Her cheeks had turned pink: "That has nothing to do with you. The only thing that matters is, I, don't, like, you!"

He made a face: "So it is because of him! I thought, you would distance yourself from him, after I put those pictures of you up."

What? It had been him?

Min Seol's head snapped up, she looked, as if she could kill him: "You did that?", she screamed: "Wasn't one beating enough for you, that you shamelessly admit your doing, without a hint of regret on your face?"

She launched herself at him and my legs raced towards her, on instinct.

I stopped her fist, from colliding with his face, just in time. She was out of her mind and struggling against my grip on her wrists.

"Kim Min Seol, don't do that! He's not worth it!", my voice was somehow soothing.

I turned around and saw that little bastard staring at us, with a satisfied grin. Disgusting! I didn't know, what snapped in me, in that moment but the next thing I remembered was, the sound of my fist meeting his jaw…

**Seung Jo**

Finally! My eight-hours-shift in the emergency room had ended. I had just changed into my normal clothes, when Ha Ni walked into the locker room.

Her face lit up, as she saw me: "Seung Jo-ah!"

I tried to smile but it didn't really work: "Hey! Did you finish your shift?"

She nodded and walked closer: "You look tired."

Her right hand reached out for my cheek. She touched it slightly and then traced the dark circles under my eyes, with her delicate fingers. I placed my hand over hers and stared into those beautiful eyes. My other hand pulled her body closer, until it was pressed against mine.

She closed her eyes in anticipation, as my head drew down, towards hers.

Our lips had barely touched, when I heard someone clearing his throat. We jumped apart, like two teenagers caught by their parents. This must have looked pretty ridiculous, because I clearly noticed Na sunbae stifling a laughter, as Ha Ni rushed to the changing room.

He patted my shoulder: "Not as cold, as we all thought, huh?"

I could still imagine him laughing, at the time Ha Ni and I entered the car.

"That was embarrassing.", Ha Ni stated, sinking down into the passenger seat.

I gazed at her: "Didn't you want me to show more affection in public?", I asked her sarcastically.

She glared at me for a second but eventually her glare turned into that pretty smile, I loved so much: "We left business unfinished Dr. Baek."

I smirked at her and my lips made contact with hers, at last. Her lips parted easily, giving me access to her mouth. She always tasted so sweet! Our tongues were fighting for dominance, as I rested me hand on her exposed knee, slowly moving it up to her thigh, shoving the offending material of her skirt away.

And once again, I ask you people: Do you know, what happens at such moments?

The answer is still the same: The phone rings!

And that's what happened, my phone started ringing.

I let out a disappointed groan, as my wife pulled away from the kiss, not liking the feeling, of her lips leaving mine, at all.

Checking the caller-ID, I took the call: "Yeoboseo? Eun Jo?"

Why was he calling me right now? Wasn't he supposed to be at school?

My brother's voice greeted me at the other end of the line: "Hyung, can you do me a favor and come to the principal's office, in my school? If hyung-soo is free, can you bring her too? And please don't tell omma or appa anything about it! Please!"

Eun Jo rarely asked me for any favors. This had to be something urgent then, if he even wanted Ha Ni to go there. And what was that? I wasn't supposed to tell mom and dad about that? That was strange: "Arasso, we'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Thanks!", he exhaled audibly. Had he been holding a breath?

We hung up after that and I explained the situation to Ha Ni.

**Author**

The couple arrived twenty minutes later at the school and rushed off to the principal's office. To their surprise, they didn't only find Eun Jo but also Min Seol there, waiting for them. After an hour of talking to the principal, Ha Ni and Seung Jo were allowed to take their siblings with them.

The four of them stopped, on their way home, wanting to eat belated lunch.

Each of them was seated around a table, near a window, in the small family restaurant and had already ordered.

While waiting for the food, there was this awkward silence. Though the two teenagers didn't seem to be in a war anymore, which was something very pleasant, the two older siblings wanted to know, what was going on.

Seung Jo was the first one to speak: "So, does any of you bother, telling us, what happened?"

"The principal already told you, didn't he? I hit a classmate and Min Seol was there.", It was Eun Jo, who had replied. Seung Jo stared at his brother, who stared right back at him: "Eun Jo-ah, I know you. You would never do such a thing, without a proper reason. So, what is it? Tell us!", his voice was soft, as he spoke.

"It was not his fault!", the words left Min Seol's mouth before she could think.

Eun Jo hushed her: "There's no need to tell anyone anything."

"But-", the girl didn't have the chance to say more.

"Min Seol, no!", Eun Jo said dominantly.

Ha Ni was getting angrier and more annoyed by the minute, while listening to her brother-in-law: "Eun Jo-ah, shut it! And you!", she pointed to her little sister: "Talk!"

Min Seol obeyed within a second: "It's true, Eun Jo did hit that guy but if he didn't do it, I would have.", she paused for a moment: "You see, that guy had confessed to me before and today he did it again. I rejected him for the nth time and he told me, he was the one, who put that poster on the black board.", her temper was rising and she continued: "He looked so smug and had that damn grin on his face. I might have killed him, if Eun Jo didn't stop me. And the punch, that he threw at him, that bastard deserved it!", she was huffing at the end of her little speech.

The two brothers watched her, with their mouths agape at her use of vulgar language, unlike Ha Ni, they weren't used to Min Seol, speaking like that. Well, Eun Jo maybe was a little but not Seung Jo.

Suddenly, Ha Ni let out a giggle: "Min Seol-ah, it's good that Eun Jo stopped you. I'm sure, that guy wouldn't have survived another blow from you."

Min Seol now also laughed out, joining her sister. Seung Jo and Eun Jo watched the laughing sisters, each of them thinking, how amazing those two were and a bit envious, of their gift, to laugh so freely, in situations, which were not funny, at all…

**End of Chapter**

Well, as the title of the chapter says: Mystery Solved... Reviews are welcomed =)


	24. Chapter 24: Stressed

_****_Enjoy!

_**Special Kiss Chapter 24**_

**Seung Jo**

24 hours, working without a pause, I felt like a robot, which couldn't stop anymore.

How could the hospital depend so much, on a new doctor like me? Did Seoul's biggest hospital only have so few doctors?

Forget it! There was no use in complaining. I had known what I was getting myself into, when I chose this field of work.

I was tired and my level of patience so very low. Every person I came across today, seemed to annoy the hell out of me, especially my family members. They were the worst! Mom's nagging started the moment, I stepped into the house. Even abeoji's and Eun Jo's greetings tore that much on my nerves, that I felt utterly disturbed.

The only thing I wanted was, to go to my room and push everything and everyone out of my thoughts.

**Ha Ni**

Couldn't they say anything else?

"Nothing, I just think that you and doctor Baek aren't a real match, that's all.", it was the nth time in six years, that someone had said these words to me.

I had gotten used to people, telling me this, so I usually ignored it but today that sentence had made me sad. I was sure it was only, because I had worked 24 hours, without a break. I was tired.

Even I knew, it was easier, to get annoyed, if you were tired, worn out and exhausted.

But still! How could everyone be so cruel and say it in my face? None of them had the courage, to say it to Seung Jo. They were afraid of him. He was the almighty Baek Seung Jo, after all and me? Well, I was just the lucky idiot, who had the privilege, to be married to him. That's how it was, in almost everyone's eyes…

**Author**

It was past midnight, when Ha Ni entered the house. After taking her jacket and shoes off, she went upstairs and stepped into the bedroom.

She slumped down on the sofa, near the window. Seung Jo was lying on the bed. He was still awake, she knew. None of them said anything but Ha Ni felt the need, to speak to him. She needed some reassurance, only he could provide her with. The words from before were echoing constantly, inside her head, she couldn't get them out.

"Seung Jo-ah.", she said in a low voice. No reaction.

"Seung Jo-ah.", she repeated, slightly louder. Still no reaction.

"Baek Seung Jo!", now a steady tone.

"What?", his voice finally boomed.

"Can't you just shut up, for a second?", he snapped.

His wife was startled by his sudden outburst: "I just-"

"You don't get it, do you?", he cut in: "I'm in no mood, for your chit-chat. I don't want to hear your voice!"

She was confused, as always: "Why are you shouting at me? I didn't do anything to you!"

He rolled his eyes: "You are talking, that's enough!"

"Why are you being like that?", she whispered, blinking away, the tears, forming in her eyes. The words in her head were becoming louder by the second. She felt, as if her head would explode any minute, from all the pressure in it.

"If you don't understand me, then maybe it's the best, if you leave me alone!", his voice calm again but it was dripping with harshness.

His tone sent unpleasant shivers down her spine. He wanted her, to leave him alone? Why was he being so cruel?

Tears were streaming down her face but she didn't notice. Her head was spinning and she suppressed the sudden urge, to throw up.

This was the exact opposite outcome, from what she had wanted.

His jaw clenched, as she tore her gaze from his distant eyes. The loud voices from a minute ago had died down by now, only deafening silence remained.

Ha Ni grabbed her bag, a few necessities and walked to the exit, her head hung low. She swallowed the lump in her throat and said: "Maybe I really should leave you alone."

With that, she closed the door behind her and went downstairs.

She lied down on the couch, in the living room. Her tears had dried, her face unable to express any feelings, she stared into the space.

Seung Jo was still standing in the middle of their bedroom, staring at the spot, where his wife had stood, just a few minutes ago. His brain was busy, searching for a proper reason, which could have caused all of this but it found just nonsense. His mind imagined her standing in front of him. He first remembered her horrified expression and then her empty voice, as she had said the last few words.

Sitting down on the bed, he closed his eyes and rested his head in his palms.

Neither of those two slept that night.

This was the first night, of their married life, the couple spent in different beds, even in different rooms, despite being under the same roof…

**End of Chapter**

Short and depressing chapter, I know and I'm sorry but this was necessary for Seung Jo's and Ha Ni's relationship...

****Reviews are welcomed =)


	25. Chapter 25: I Made Up My Mind

_****_Enjoy! XD

_**Special Kiss Chapter 25**_

**Author**

It had been one week. One week, since Seung Jo and Ha Ni had slept in the same room together. One week, since they had last spoken to each other.

Seung Jo had gone back to his former, stoic and cold self. He was distant. And Ha Ni, she had waited for him, to show some kind of reaction, after the fight but he hadn't done so. Instead, he had ignored her.

One week had gone by and there was still no sign of a better day, coming up.

Seung Jo was at work and everyone else was also out. Ha Ni had made up her mind. She had decided, she would no longer stay there, waiting for her husband's anger to subside and his temper to calm. It was enough. She no longer had the strength, to fight against that bad attitude of his, not again.

She had decided, to move out, for the time being…

**Min Seol**

Unnie had come to our house a few hours ago. Appa and omma had both been home. They had wanted to know, what had happened, that she had wanted to move here. But she hadn't said anything except, that she needed some time and space for herself.

I knew it had something to do with Seung Jo oppa. Unnie would never take such a drastic step, if it wasn't for him. Why wouldn't she tell us?

The next day, unnie called me into the guest room, where she was staying. I knocked on the door and entered the room after I heard a small: "Come in!", from the inside.

She was getting ready for work, as I could see: "Min Seol-ah, can you do me a favor?"

I nodded: "Sure! What is it?"

She came to me and handed me a piece of paper.

"What's that?", I asked.

She contemplated for a moment, before answering: "Well, those are a few things I need from… my bedroom. I forgot them there, could you get them for me?... I would have gone myself, if I didn't have to go to work."

I could see that work was only an excuse. She didn't want to enter that house. I smiled at her: "No problem! I'll get these things before you come back from work."

She smiled back at me but it was a mask. She was faking it. Her smile wasn't reaching her eyes, it wasn't earnest, it wasn't real.

She hugged me and left for work.

It was late afternoon now. Omma and appa had gone to their restaurants, though omma shouldn't be working anymore, in my opinion (Her sense of taste was totally clouded, due to her pregnancy.). I decided to do the task, unnie had given me.

I stepped into the Baek house.

Eun Jo had opened the door for me: "Where's ahjumma?", I wanted to know.

He slid his hands in his pockets: "She's out, must be on her way home, though. What's with that bag?", he pointed to the big bag in my hand.

"Unnie wanted me to get some things for her.", I told him.

"Oh Ha Ni? Whae?", they hadn't noticed?

"Don't tell me, you don't know! She moved into our house yesterday.", I informed him.

He looked shocked: "What do you mean, she moved? I thought she was working, that's why I haven't seen her around."

I shook my head: "So, nobody knows that she's not here anymore?"

"She didn't tell anybody.", he muttered: "I knew it was bad this time!"

"What was bad?", what was he talking about?

He sighed and ran one hand through his hair: "I heard hyung, yelling at Oh Ha Ni, about a week ago. They were sleeping separated since then. I don't think, anybody else noticed. I only did, because I woke up one night, to get a glass of water, she was lying on the couch, in the living room."

I felt myself, making a face: "That bad?"

He just shrugged.

I exhaled audibly and looked at the stairs, leading up to the second story: "I should get her things."

"Hyung is in there.", Eun Jo pointed to unnie's bedroom, when we were upstairs.

"So?", couldn't he be more clear?

"Do YOU want to tell him, that Oh Ha Ni moved out?", he explained.

I bit my lower lip: "Well, he ought to know, that his wife left him. Don't you think?" Honestly said, I was scared. Though oppa was calm and composed, most of the time, I couldn't define what his reaction would be.

I huffed and knocked on the door, which creaked open, after a few seconds. Seung Jo oppa came in sight. He looked from me to Eun Jo and then back to me: "Can I do something for you?", he said in matter-of-fact tone.

Before I could reply, Eun Jo spoke: "Can we come in, for a bit?", thank god, he wasn't leaving me alone, to face his brother.

Oppa stepped back from the door and let us enter the room.

"So?", was his question, once we were inside.

Now it was my turn: "Umm, unnie wanted me get some things for her."

"Whae? Can't she get them herself?", he countered.

"She's not here.", stupid reply Kim Min Seol!

"I know, she's at work!", he would obviously say that.

He had to know anyways, so why not tell him straightaway: "No, I mean, she's not here, as in, she moved to our house, yesterday. You're right, that she's at work now, that's why she didn't come here herself." All of us knew, I was lying at end.

I wanted oppa to show, some kind of reaction and I thought, I had seen one, even if it had been just for a second, his face had revealed hurt and sadness but he had composed himself, right after.

"Oh really?", were the mere words, that escaped his mouth.

"What do you intend to do now?", my head turned, to see ahjumma, standing in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest.

Oppa shrugged: "There's nothing I can do about that. Ha Ni is an adult. She has the right to decide about her life.", with that, he walked out of the room.

Eun Jo and I exchanged a glance.

Oppa had looked, as if that matter didn't concern him but we all knew better than that. He cared for her, he always had and always would. It was obvious, though he hid it very well but he couldn't fool anyone close to him…

**Seung Jo**

She had moved out. She had moved out! SHE HAD MOVED OUT!

How could she have done that? She knew me, didn't she? She was the only person, who understood me fully, the only person, who had always put up with my attitude… How could she have left me? She knew, how much I loved her, right? She had to know. I knew, I had been cruel to her, though that's, who I was, a jerk but I had never wanted her, to leave me…

**End of Chapter**

****Oh well, they are still fightin but I think Seung Jo has to find out that he also CAN BE wrong...

Reviews are welcomed =)


	26. Chapter 26: Miserable

_****_Enjoy!

_**Special Kiss Chapter 26**_

**Author**

Eun Jo was waiting at the school gates, for Min Seol to say bye to her friends and come out. He felt weird. It was the first time, he was waiting for her. Normally, he would just go home and she would come running after him, catching up on his way.

But this was necessary. He had to talk to her. It was important.

There she was and she beamed at him, as she came to a halt, in front of him: "Hey! I thought you were already gone."

He shook his head: "I need to talk to you. Let's go?"

She knew what he wanted to talk about. She could see it in his behavior. She nodded to his suggestion and they began walking.

The first few minutes stretched in silence and Eun Jo finally decided to speak: "How are ahjumma and ahjusshi? The baby's coming soon, isn't it?"

"They are fine and yeah, the baby is due in a month.", she went along with his small talk, awaiting his real question: "How's Oh Ha Ni hyung-soo doing?"

"She's… miserable.", were her words: "I feel, as if there's a dead person living with us. She doesn't talk to anyone properly. She doesn't eat and I can't remember the last time I saw her smile, genuinely.", she paused: "You know, what the weirdest thing is? She doesn't sleep at night instead she watches some late-night cooking show and cooks. And honestly, she's even gotten pretty good at it."

"Why are you surprised by these things Min Seol? It's been over a month, since she moved out. No wonder, she's behaving strange.", was Eun Jo's conclusion.

"What about Seung Jo oppa?", now it was her turn to question.

He let out a bitter laugh: "If Ha Ni hyung-soo is miserable than hyung is quite the same. Omma is furious at him, for not doing anything about this situation, even appa is angry, he doesn't care though, about what they think."

"What about you? Are you also angry?", question number two from her.

He sighed: "No. I actually pity him. He might be good at hiding it but he misses her, like crazy."

She snorted: "How can you be so sure about that?"

He stopped in his tracks, she did the same and he stared right into her eyes: "He's my brother, I know him. It's always been like him, to be a loner, until Oh Ha Ni came walking into our lives, that is. He's back to his old self again but that's not all. At night, he paces outside my room, in the hallway and then stands in the balcony for hours. You know, why he does that? He can see the kitchen window of your house from there. He watches her, whenever he's home, at night."

Min Seol stared right back at him: "If he misses her so much, then why DOESN'T he do something?"

His features formed a grimace: "It's his damn ego. Let me tell you something. He's gone insane, totally berserk. I saw him talking to that huge, stuffed teddy bear, in their room. Can you believe that? He was TALKING to… to… it. I heard him complaining, how hyung-soo is ignoring him at work. His ego is bruised and he lost all of his confidence, as it seems."

Min Seol's mouth was wide agape now. Seung Jo had been talking to a stuff toy? Was that even possible? But she snapped out of her trance, quickly, the other things Eun Jo had said, coming to her mind, as well: "His ego is bruised, you say? What about unnie, than, huh? If his ego is bruised, just by her ignoring him, than what do you think, unnie's ego looks like? At this rate, it should be crushed by now, badly broken, or totally inexistent. Didn't you say it yourself? HE was yelling at her and HE ignored her afterwards. Now tell me! Shouldn't HE be the one, to apologize?"

He was taken aback by her sudden outburst but stood his ground: "Look, I know you're right but I can't force him, to say sorry to her. He has to figure out a solution on his own, or else this fight, will be for nothing. If someone pushes him, then he won't realize his mistake."

Yes, that made sense.

Both teenagers continued their walk, in silence, once again.

When they reached Min Seol's house, Eun Jo hesitated: "Is she there?"

Min Seol, knowing who he meant, confirmed: "Deh, it's her day-off."

"Can I come in?", he finally asked. She smiled and gestured, for him to follow her.

Though they lived next to each other, it had been a while since any of the Baeks (except Seung Jo) had seen Ha Ni. And Seung Jo wasn't the only one, who had missed her. The house seemed to be empty without her. Everyone wanted her to come back, yes Eun Jo did too.

Once inside the house, they proceeded to the living room. Ha Ni was sitting on the sofa and watching TV.

"She's obsessed with these cooking shows, I tell you.", Min Seol whispered to him and said in a louder voice: "Unnie, someone's here, to see you."

Ha Ni stood up and turned around. Her face lit up, the moment she saw her brother-in-law: "Eun Jo-ah."

Eun Jo struggled to keep his face composed. It was his sister-in-law, his elder sister but she looked so… crushed. She was skinnier, looked tired and most of all, her optimistic character didn't show, at all. He felt a burn in his eyes. Tears? He tried, to blink them away: "Noona!"

As if they had a mind of their own, his legs dragged him towards her and his arms hugged her tightly.

The tears had started falling freely now, hers and his as well. He never had thought, he would miss her presence that much. Not even his brother, had he missed that much, when he had moved out.

"Please, come back home! I'll call you noona, for the rest of my life. Just come back! Everyone misses you.", he muttered, as they broke the hug.

She smiled at him, it was a worn out smile though: "It's not that easy!", she whispered and brushed his tears away…

**Ha Ni**

It had been a while, since I had seen him last, over a week. I was avoiding him. I neither had the strength, nor the courage to face him. It just hurt too much.

Today, I had seen him. Our eyes had met, for a brief second, before I tore them away. But I had still noticed something. The dark circles under his eyes and that tired expression on his face. He hadn't been sleeping, not taking care of himself. That idiot!

**Seung Jo**

I had seen her today. She was ignoring me as always but if only for a moment, our eyes had met, before she had turned her back to me. She had looked so skinny. Wasn't she eating enough? I saw her cooking every day, she should be eating too.

I walked into the locker room and opened my locker.

There was a packet of medicine… and a note. I unfolded the paper, with my heart racing. It read:

_You look tired. Take the pills and get some rest._

There was no sign on it, nothing.

I clutched the note to my chest, before putting it in my pocket. There was only one person, except me, who knew the combination to my locker.

My body trembled with delight and excitement.

She was still there. I hadn't lost her. There was still hope…

**End of Chapter**

****Okay, people, we're getting to the better part of the crisis here... next chapter will be up tomorrow =)

Reviews are welcomed as always... =D


	27. Chapter 27: She's MINE!

_****_Enjoy! =)

_**Special Kiss Chapter 27**_

**Seung Jo**

Another week was over. It had been six weeks, since she had moved out and seven weeks, since I had last spoken to her. I hadn't seen her for a week. I hadn't been home, so I couldn't even watch her cooking at night.

I needed to see her, to talk to her but she was still avoiding me. It didn't matter though, I knew, what I had to do.

I headed to the head nurse's office and knocked on the door. After hearing: "Come in!", I entered the room.

"Omo, doctor Baek. What brings you to my office?", head nurse Soo was smiling at me.

"I just have a question.", I paused and handed her a file: "This my new case. Mrs. Park needs a lot of extra attention and care. In the file it says, that I need an assisting nurse. So, I was wondering, if you had already assigned someone to help me?"

"Right, I remember. Let me see.", she started browsing through her own files: "Ah, here. Your wife will be assisting you, in this case, nurse Baek."

"Nurse Baek?", I asked, to make sure. Luck seemed to be on my side again.

Head nurse Soo nodded: "I have to say, nurse Baek has improved a lot. I consider her as one of the best young nurses, in this hospital. To think, that her first two weeks here, were a disaster… You can be proud of her."

I smiled, I was proud of her: "Where can I find her now?"

"She is assigned in the cancer ward but her shift is ending, in a few minutes.", she informed me.

"Thank you!", with that, I took my file and left.

**Ha Ni**

I couldn't believe it! So much stress and avoiding him for what? Only to be assigned to a case, with him. Unbelievable!

He had come to me about an hour ago, addressing me as nurse Baek, behaving all professional. He had told me to meet him in front of room 198, an hour later. So, here I was now, standing in front of room 198, waiting for 'Dr. Baek', to show up.

When he came, I bowed slightly and he just nodded his head. We entered the room together and were greeted by the sight of an old couple. The woman, Mrs. Park, as I knew, was lying on the bed, while the man, Mr. Park, I guessed, sat beside her bed and held her hand. They were engaged in a conversation and noticed us only, when Seung Jo greeted them.

The old woman's face lit up, as she saw us, or him, I thought: "Dr. Baek, you are back!", she turned her head to me and gave me a smile, as pretty, as one she had given him: "And you are?"

I bowed: "Annyeonghaseo. My name is Baek Ha Ni. I will be your attending nurse, from now on."

"Nurse Baek Ha Ni?", she clapped her hands, like a happy little girl: "Dr. Baek? This is your wife, you were telling us about?"

I turned my head to Seung Jo and saw him nodding, with a smile on his face. He had told them about me?

"Come sit, dear!", Mrs. Park patted the edge of her bed, motioning for me, to sit down.

I walked over, complying with her request. She reached for my hand and took it in hers: "Dr. Baek told me so much about you. You are even prettier, than I imagined you to be."

I felt a familiar blush, creeping up in my cheeks.

What had Seung Jo been telling them about me?

**Author**

The Parks had Seung Jo and Ha Ni occupied for two hours, until the end of their shifts. The two bid goodbye to the old couple and walked to the locker room, in silence. Something was different today; both of them could feel it. The tensed atmosphere had loosened up.

Once in the locker room, they proceeded to the adjusting changing rooms. Ha Ni was the first, to finish changing and was in the process of packing her things, when someone, from behind, tipped her on the shoulder.

She spun around, expecting to see her husband but it was someone else.

"Ha Ni, have you still not considered my offer?", the person asked, with a grin, on its face.

"It's nurse Baek for you and I told you not to bother me! Now let me go.", she tried to walk away, in vain.

The person had grabbed her wrist: "Just think about it!"

She tried to wiggle out of the painful grip: "Dr. Lee, I don't know, how many times I have to tell you this, before you understand, I AM MARRIED!"

"And I don't know, how many times I have to tell you this but YOU AND DR. BAEK JUST AREN'T A MATCH!", the person countered.

"Oh and who do you think, she matches with? You?", Seung Jo had heard everything and was standing next to those two now. He took Ha Ni's hand and freed her from his college's grip. Dr. Lee, on the other hand, was so shocked, to see Seung Jo there, that he was unable to say something.

For a second, Seung Jo looked, as if he could kill someone, before he spoke again: "You have no right, to say something like that! And I would kindly request you, to STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!", the last line had been delivered in such a friendly tone, that it was almost creepy.

Dr. Lee, with his eyes wide, turned on his heel and walked out of the room…

**End of Chapter**

****Sorry guys, I had to stop it here... but we're getting to the end of the crisis and next up is Seung Jo pleading (begging for him though)

The next chapter wil be up by tomorrow. Hope you liked this one because I seriously can't get enough of a jealous and posessive Seung Jo. What about you?

Reviews are welcomed =)


	28. Chapter 28: Because I'm A Jerk

_****_Enjoy!

_**Special Kiss Chapter 28**_

**Author**

Ha Ni and Seung Jo stood rooted in their spots, staring at the door, from where Dr. Lee had taken his exit a few moments ago. Realizing that, Ha Ni wanted nothing more, than to follow his example and get out of the locker room.

She took her bag and started to walk away but stopped in her tracks, as Seung Jo's hand was still clutching hers, preventing her from going anywhere.

"Thanks for helping but you can let go of me now.", she didn't dare to look at him. It was such an awkward situation!

"I don't want to!", he said bluntly: "Now could you tell me, how long that guy has been bothering you?"

"That's none of your business!", Ha Ni retorted.

"What do you mean, it's none of my business?", he spun her around, to face him: "I'm your husband, for god's sake! Of course it's my business!"

He was angry, anyone could have seen that but the fact that she was in the same state now, was also obvious.

"Well, you should have thought about that earlier!", she spat at him and turned away, once again, freeing herself from his grip.

Seung Jo stared at her retreating figure. A thousand things flooded his mind, at that moment. He couldn't let her leave. Not again. Seven weeks without her had been hell. No, seven weeks without her were a lot worse than hell. He couldn't imagine his whole life passing, without her in it.

"Don't leave!", he said in small voice. Just as Ha Ni was about to exit the room, she heard him. She stopped. He came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. He hugged her tightly to his chest and she just stood there, unable to do or say anything.

"Don't leave me again!", he whispered in her ear: "Please!"

The tears she had tried to suppress streamed down her face. He was making this harder and harder for her. She was sad and confused but her anger got the better of her: "Why?", she choked out: "Why not? Isn't that, what you wanted? You said, you wanted me to leave you."

He hissed at the memory of their fight. He had said some really ugly things to her: "You can't leave me! Please, don't!"

"Then give me a reason! Tell me why!", she sobbed.

"Because I'm a jerk and I need you.", he said calmly: "I love you and you know that!"

"Oh really?", she scoffed: "You have a strange way of showing that."

"Ha Ni-ah please!", he sounded so desperate, that it made her heart ache. But she couldn't give up, not now.

She turned in his arms and came face to face with him, he still held her: "What? Please what? Why can't you for, once, suffer, as much as I do, huh? Why do I always have to be the one, to give in, huh? I can't do it anymore! ... People keep telling me, that I'm not good enough for you, that we don't match, that we shouldn't be together! Do you have any idea, how much that hurts?"

He looked utterly shocked, at hearing her words: "Why do you care, about what other people think?"

She pierced directly into his eyes, hurt evident on her face: "Because you don't show me, that they are wrong."

**Seung Jo**

I felt like dying. My wife had just told me, that she doubted my love for her. But seriously, now that I thought about it, could I even blame her for that. She was right. How long could I expect her to ignore those people, if I didn't reassure her one bit? I was an idiot! A jerk! A complete bastard!

Ha Ni was still in my arms but she could hardly control her sobbing anymore. Her beautiful face was tearstained and once again, I was the cause of it.

I tightened my arms around her and pressed our bodies together in a warm embrace, something, which I had missed so much in the past seven weeks. Unfortunately, she wasn't hugging me back. Of course she wasn't. She hadn't forgiven me yet and how could she? I hadn't apologized to her in any way. So I buried my face in her hair, taking in her sweet scent. After a long day of work, she still smelt of strawberries and her favorite perfume.

"I'm sorry.", I whispered and repeated those words over and over again. She had to forgive me. She had to come back to me. As stupid as it sounded, I couldn't be without her, it was true! She tried to wriggle out of my hold at first but once I felt her arms close around my neck, I said the next thing she needed to know: "I love you!"

She didn't say anything. Her hesitation was making me nervous and unsure. Her reply came, after what seemed like an eternity: "I love you too.", she breathed softly and I knew, I was forgiven.

She was back. She was mine and she was in my arms.

I would be damned, if I ever let go of her again…

**End of Chapter**

****Alright, so Seung Jo was practically begging in my opinion, because it's really hard for him to admit that he's wrong...

Oh well, next up is making up for the lost time... meaning a LEMON... so I'll see you guys tomorrow =)

Review are welcomed, as always =D


	29. Chapter 29: Making Up For The Lost Time

__This is a slightly longer chapter and even with a LEMON in it, so enjoy the SPECIAL treat =D

**Warning: **Though I already said it, I'm saying it again... this chapter contains some intense smut, so read on your own risk XD

**Disclaimer: **I really don't want to say it... I think I'm a masochist for still doing it =(_Sadly, I don't own Playful Kiss or any of it's characters! I'm just toying around with them and I have to admit, I really love doing so. Honestly, who wouldn't?

Oh well, once again, ENJOY!

_**Special Kiss Chapter 29**_

**Ha Ni**

I was in a daze. Only faintly did I notice how Seung Jo guided me out of the hospital and to the parking-lot.

Once in the car, we drove off. As I sat in my seat, watching the passing surroundings, I sobered up and noticed something: "Aren't we going home?"

Seung Jo was concentrating on the road but squeezed my hand, which was still in his: "No."

"Why?", I wanted to know.

"I don't have any plans, to share you with mom yet. If we go home, she will monopolize you and I don't think I can handle that.", was his simple explanation.

I smiled lazily. I still couldn't believe, what had happened just a few minutes ago. It was the first time that Seung Jo had apologized to me. Though it had hurt me, to see him suffer but in some weird way, his suffering had been the reassurance, which I had needed all those weeks ago. He loved me, I loved him and we were together. That was all that counted for now.

The car came to a halt in front of a very impressive hotel.

What, he wanted to check in? Apparently he did.

The receptionist, a middle-aged woman, looked at us, as if we were some kind of criminals, her face showing a disgusted expression. I guessed, we seemed too young to be married. Her expression changed into a friendlier one though, when she discovered the matching wedding bands on our ring fingers.

Our room was on the 21st floor, so we got into the elevator, still holding hands. I was impatiently watching the numbers, as the floors passed by. 21st floor, finally!

The room itself was very spacious, as I noticed. There was a king-sized bed, dominating it. At the far end of the room were glass double doors visible, leading out onto a balcony.

Seung Jo led me to a comfortable-looking sofa that was placed against the wall opposite the bed, a small coffee table in front of it. He plopped down on it and pulled me next to him.

**Author**

The couple sat there for a while, staring into each other's eyes, not exchanging any words, simply enjoying the presence of the other. At some point, Seung Jo decided to break the silence. Something had been disturbing him, since they got out of the hospital. He needed some answers.

"Ha Ni-ah, how long has Dr. Lee…?", he was speaking softly but didn't complete his sentence, as he saw his wife's face falling. She had understood the question. She had known, she wouldn't be able to avoid this matter for a long time.

She hadn't told anybody about this yet: "The day we had our fight. It was the first time, he spoke to me about you, saying that we don't match.", she paused for a moment: "You weren't the only one, who was in a bad mood that day."

He nodded slowly: "What offer was he talking about?"

"An affair.", she said in a small voice. She averted her gaze from him, too ashamed to face him.

Seung Jo, sensing her discomfort, tipped her chin up, forcing her to meet his eyes again: "You didn't do anything wrong. It was that… that…", he swore under his breath. Who, the hell, did that Lee Tae Kyung think he was? Offering an affair to Seung Jo's Ha Ni! If that guy ever dared to come near her again, Seung Jo promised himself, he would rip that bastard's head off! That was for sure!

Before he could get worked up, he needed to distract himself somehow. And what better way to distract himself was there, than to kiss his wife?

So with this intention (or maybe more) he crushed his lips on hers. Ha Ni, shocked by his sudden action at first, soon gave in to the pleasure and kissed him back. It was a very passionate kiss.

Seung Jo pulled back, at the sound of her growling stomach.

He chuckled lightly: "Do you want to eat in the restaurant, or should I order something from the room service?"

"Room service!", she said, slightly embarrassed.

"Thought so.", he grinned and got up.

After a while of waiting and making out, the food arrived. Seung Jo watched Ha Ni happily dig in and a blissful smile never left his face. Dinner was over in a hurry, as they both had been hungry.

Later on, they were cuddled up on the sofa, while watching TV. Seung Jo, admittedly, was more interested, in tasting his wife's skin, rather than watching some boring program.

He started trailing small wet kisses from her neck, all the way up to her temple and back to her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe first, then began sucking on it.

Ha Ni tried resisting it, to tease him but eventually gave in. She moaned, as he licked her sensitive spot, her hands disappeared instantly in his hair.

"Seung Jo-ah.", she breathed. He pulled back and gazed into her pretty eyes. What he saw in them, mirrored in his own. Longing. Desire. Passion. Lust.

To think, that all of this could have been lost, because of his stupid attitude towards her, made him determined, to love her more intensely, than he ever had.

He lifted her off of the sofa and laid her gently on the bed. He crawled on top of her, his arms supporting his weight: "You have no idea, how much I missed you."

Beginning with her nose, he planted small, sweet kisses all over her face: "Really! You have no idea!", he said each word between each kiss.

Ha Ni giggled: "When did you turn into a sweet-talking charmer?"

He smiled lovingly at her: "I guess, I've always been one, just needed the right person, to get it out."

She raised a hand and caressed his cheek, before pulling his head in for a searing kiss.

Their lips moved in synchronization, their teeth nibbling, biting gently and tongues dancing around each other, in an unrecognizable rhythm.

Her fingers drew small circles on his nape, meanwhile his hands slid under her blouse and stroked the bare skin, leaving goose bumps, wherever he touched.

She groaned in disappointment, when he broke the kiss, only to squeal in delight, as he exposed her flat belly and ran his wet tongue along all the places his hands had been, a few moments ago.

Electricity drove through his body, hearing the sound that escaped her mouth, his member stood erect, pressing painfully against the constricting jeans.

What would you expect? He didn't have her in almost two months but he would not rush things right now. They had all the time in the world.

His lips found their way back to hers, all the while he unbuttoned her blouse and tossed it away. His hands busied themselves with kneading her breasts. His thumbs stroked her hardened nipples, her bra causing even more friction. His curious mouth was next, to explore her covered cleavage, sucking her nipples through the thin material. She squirmed under his touch, wanting so much more, than just that. She wanted him, to feel the same pleasure, he was giving her.

Once he was done with her breasts, she shoved him away. He gave her a confused look, as she sat up but a foolish grin replaced it, when she pushed him down, to lie on the bed and straddled him.

Slowly, oh so very slowly, she let her hands wander over his torso. One by one, she opened the buttons of his shirt. He stared at her lustful expression, as she saw his hard chest and belly exposed. His erection was getting harder, with every second passing, only by looking at her, while she ran her hands up and down his naked body. Occasionally she would lean down, kissing him senseless and pull away after a few moments. He took this opportunity, to unhook her bra, giving him a wonderful sight, of her hovering over him. Bare flesh met bare flesh, when she pressed their bodies together for a moment, before getting off of him.

**Seung Jo**

She sat beside me, holding me down with her hands on each side of me, her tongue darted out, licking every inch from my chest down to my belly button. Damn, that woman was sending jolts through my body and her unzipping my pants, for sure, didn't calm me down the least! Then again, I had never said that I wanted to calm down.

After my pants were thrown, I don't know where, I pulled her back to my lips, rolling us over, so I was on top of her again.

'Patience Seung Jo!', I chanted in my head, over and over again. Damn it! It wasn't working!

I got rid of her skirt, while we were busy, swapping salvia.

My hand immediately reached for her clothed sex. Hell, she was soaking wet! I rubbed her hard, even more juices leaking out of her. I let my fingers finally disappear in her panties. I pushed one inside her, pushing it in and out and soon enough another one joined it. Setting a fast pace, I watched her reach her climax underneath me. Gasping, moaning and out of breath, she looked stunning.

Whatever self-control had been left in me, was gone by now.

In a matter of seconds, I tossed her panties away and slid out of my boxers.

Placed between her legs, after what seemed like forever, I leaned down, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So beautiful.", my voice was hoarse, as I said these words, while entering her.

My safe heaven, finally! She felt so good!

I pushed inside her, my thrusts getting faster and harder, as my need for her overtook me.

She was clinging to me, digging her nails in my back, incoherent noises coming out of her mouth. I couldn't even express, how much I had missed her doing just that and much more.

She was close, so close. Her walls started constricting. She cried my name, out loud, when the climax hit her. I drove into her for a last few times, before I came, emptying myself inside her.

I collapsed on top of her, sweating and panting, both of us, coming down from our high.

My weight was pressing down on her, so I rolled us to our sides and hugged her to myself, covering us with a blanket.

A lot of kisses were exchanged in the following silence, which Ha Ni broke after some time: "We should go home.", she told me: "I have no other clothes with me and tomorrow, I have to go to work."

"We should take the day off tomorrow.", I suggested.

She lifted her head from my chest, to look at me: "What- No, why?"

"We could go somewhere, alone that is.", now that sounded interesting to her.

"Arasso. But tell me, what happened to you in my absence? You would never take a day off, normally.", she really wanted to know.

I forced her head back on my chest: "I don't know. I think, seven weeks without your stupidity have made me kind of stupid."

"Yah!", her head shot up again.

Pressing it back down, I said: "Just kidding."

I heard a little giggle escape her lips and kissed the top of her head.

I had a felling, that a very good night of sleep was awaiting me, with her in my arms, that is…

**End of Chapter**

****I hope you enjoyed the slightly longer chapter...

I just noticed, I haven't thanked my constant reviewers yet, so I'm saying it now: Thank you very much guys, for reviewing and for everyone who reads this story, which I really love writing and it's good to see it being appreciated by people other than me =)

Well, as you already know, reviews are more than welcomed =)


	30. Chapter 30: Cooking

_****_Enjoy!

_**Special Kiss Chapter 30**_

**Author**

Everything was back to normal in Baek house.

Ha Ni had moved back in, making everyone happy. Two months had passed since then. Eun Jae's and Gi Dong's child had been born, a month ago. A baby boy named Oh Kyu Shin.

Well, as said, everything was back to normal.

Today, Seung Jo came back home, to find an almost empty house.

It was only six o'clock in the afternoon but normally everyone was at home, at that time. There was no sign of his mother and brother.

He heard some noises from the kitchen and went there, to look at what was happening.

Ha Ni was rumbling through some cabinets, looking for a pot as it seemed.

"What are you doing?", her husband's voice startled her and she hit her head accidently against the opened cabinet door.

"Stop sneaking up on me!", she whined, rubbing the sore spot.

Seung Jo suppressed a chuckle: "You are such klutz Ha Ni! Are you alright?"

She nodded: "I'm fine."

"Well, what are you doing anyways?", he asked once again.

"I wanted to cook something, since nobody is home.", she explained.

He closed up on her and took her hand in his: "Where are they?"

"Visiting next doors, mom said she bought some new clothes for Kyu Shin. I guess, she wanted to give them omma.", was her reply.

He contemplated that for a while and then something dawned on him: "You don't need to cook. We can order take out."

"Why should we?", she couldn't understand.

"Well, you see, we could use the time, you'd need to cook, for something more… entertaining.", a suggestive smile spread across his face, before he leaned in and locked his lips with hers. She was instantly responding, it was natural for her to do so. He placed his hands on her sides and lifted her on the counter, without breaking the kiss. His tongue exploring her mouth in steady sensual motions, as his fingers crawled on her back, caressing it, pulling him closer to her until he was standing between her thighs.

She knew, if she didn't stop him and herself, things would get too far for now. So with the little self-control and saneness that was left in her, she grabbed his wandering hands and pushed him away.

Both of them tried to catch their breaths, while he waited for her to say something: "Not now Seung Jo-ah. Mom and Eun Jo could come back any minute."

He let out a resigned sigh and nestled his face in the crook of her neck and closed his arms around her.

She did the same and hugged him back: "Bad day?"

His breath tickled her neck, as he responded: "I guess, you could say that. One major surgery, two new cancer cases and a lot of broken bones, does that count?"

"You must be tired.", she concluded.

"Not really. Just a bit stressed.", he told her.

He was about to tell her something else, when they heard the front door opening and jerked up instantly. Ha Ni hopped off the counter and went back, to searching for a pot: "I told you they'd be back soon."

"That's just my bad luck.", he sighed.

"Omo! Ha Ni-ah, Seung Jo-ah, what are you doing?", Geum Hee was standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Cooking.", both replied in unison.

Geum Hee gave each of them a smile and proceeded upstairs.

Ha Ni turned to Seung Jo and lifted her eyebrows in a questioning manner: "Do you plan on helping me?"

Seung Jo just shrugged: "Seems like that."

"Good.", she handed him two capsicums: "Cut these in small dices."

He stared at her for a moment, in disbelieve, before a smile made its way on his face: "Yes ma'am!"

**Seung Jo**

"Ha Ni-ah, why aren't you eating anything?", omeoni asked.

We were sitting around the dining table, omeoni, abeoji, Ha Ni, Eun Jo and I, enjoying something edible, something tasty even, that Ha Ni had cooked.

I was still not able to believe, that she had learned cooking. Ha Ni and cooking in one phrase sounded just ridiculous but she had really done it.

All the nights I had watched her cooking instead of sleeping, secretly of course. She had known nothing about it, she didn't know now and I would be humiliated for the rest of my life, if she were ever to find out. If Eun Jo ever told her this secret, I swore, I would make sure, that little brat would suffer as much as me.

"I'm not really hungry.", Ha Ni said to omeoni.

She wasn't hungry? Had there ever been a time, when she hadn't been hungry, except for the time of our fight? I didn't think so.

"Is something wrong with you?", the question was out, before I actually thought about it.

She turned to me and…glared? Why did she glare at me? It was just a normal question.

"Do I look as if something is wrong with me?", she wanted to know.

"No.", I only gave her a single word answer and a strange look.

"Then why do you ask?", she snapped. Well, I thought that question was not supposed to be answered, so I kept quiet.

But now I was sure, that something WAS WRONG with her.

She had been perfectly fine, while cooking and now she seemed to be annoyed… by me…

**End of Chapter**

****Hey guys, well this is kind of a random chapter but it's still important. You should be able to guess why though, it's pretty much easy haha LOL

Rate and Review! =)


	31. Chapter 31: Suspicion

__Sorry for the late update but I still hope you ENJOY this chapter!

_**Special Kiss Chapter 31**_

**Ha Ni**

Something was definitely going on with me. I had a suspicion, as I stared at my reflection in the mirror, after rinsing my mouth.

Walking out of the washroom, on the corridors of the hospital, which were almost empty, except for a few nurses, doctors and patients here and there, a destination was set in my mind.

What was I thinking? Suspicion? No, I was quite sure about my current condition. And how could I not be?

I was actually surprised, that nobody else noticed the sudden changes in me, not even Seung Jo. If he had, he hadn't told me until yet.

So now I was standing in front of the maternal ward. A doctor had to confirm my anticipation.

A female doctor had just finished her examination on her patient, meaning she was my first choice. She walked towards my direction and I stopped her, when she was about to pass me: "Excuse me, Dr. Hong? "

The brunette gave me smile: "Yes, nurse Baek?"

I inhaled deeply before I answered: "I was wondering, if you have some time right now?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and relaxed them again: "Of course, let's go to my office. Shall we?"

She led me to a room, not far from the ward, closing the door after we entered. She then settled down behind her desk, motioning for me, to take a seat across from her: "So, how can I help you?"

My lips formed a nervous smile: "I would like you to check, if I'm pregnant."

A warm smile replaced her polite one: "I thought so. You know? The first time I went to the doctor for a pregnancy test, I looked just as nervous as you."

The woman facing me was in her late thirties and happily married with children, for what I knew.

My head bobbed in a short nod, at her statement.

Yes, I was a nervous wreck and she could sense that. Hey I was about to find out, if I was pregnant or not. What would you expect?

"Did you notice any signs for a pregnancy?", the interrogation had officially started.

"Pretty much every sign you could have, I guess. I'm having really bad mood-swings for a few weeks and I'm unable to eat any meat. It makes me nauseous. I'm tired most of the time and my head feels dizzy every once in a while.

Today was the first time I threw up and twice on that.", I listed everything: "Oh and the most important thing. I have been missing my period for about three months."

She was silent for a minute, as she watched me finish my phrase: "Do you actually need a check-up, after all you've said? I don't think it's necessary."

"I want to make sure.", I told her. It would be stupid to tell everyone, if it was a false pregnancy, like last time, when omeoni decided to play doctor.

"I understand.", Dr. Hong looked at me, comprehension visible in her eyes.

**Author**

It was later that day that Ha Ni was waiting patiently for her husband to complete his shift, so they could go home together. Normally she wouldn't have waited for four hours for him but she had to tell him something very important, alone.

Seung Jo finally came walking into the locker room, surprised to see his wife sitting on a bench.

"Hey!", he greeted her with a smile and sat down next to her: "I didn't think, you'd still be here. Wasn't your shift over a few hours ago?"

"What? Is it bothersome, if I wait for you?", she snapped.

Seung Jo was taken aback by her harsh voice but didn't show it. It was not the first time she had reacted so strange. Lately it happened quite often, to say so. But after their major fight had ended three months ago, he was careful not to upset her.

So instead of replying rudely, like he usually would, he kissed her cheek and got up: "Stay here for a minute. We'll go home, once I get changed."

With that he disappeared into the changing room.

Ha Ni cursed under her breath. These mood-swings were really getting on her nerves. She needed to stop being so mad.

**Ha Ni**

Seung Jo was driving quietly. This was the right time. I had to tell him now, or I wouldn't get the chance at home: "Seung Jo-ah, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that earlier."

He gave me a sideway glance: "It's alright."

"Do you have any idea why I'm so moody lately?", I asked him.

He was concentrating on the road: "You must be stressed. I'm the same as you, when I'm stressed."

"Then why do I suddenly like children much more, than I used to?", that was one big hint for him.

We were near the house now, in a narrow street.

"Simple,", he replied: "You got a little brother two months ago. Of course you like children more than before."

And here I had thought that I was the stupid one in this relationship. I smacked my hand on my forehead.

"It's because I'm pregnant with your child, you idiot!", I practically yelled at him.

The car came to an immediate halt. It was a good thing that the street was empty, or else we might have caused an accident.

I dreaded to look at my husband but I still did and he was staring blankly at me, shock clearly evident on his face. None of us said anything, so I decided to break the silence: "Seung Jo-ah, say something!", I pleaded.

Well, instead of saying something, he got out of the car. Seeing him, I followed swiftly.

He was pacing from one side of the car to the other, with me on his heels: "Look Seung Jo! I know we-", he stopped abruptly, causing me to bump into him, turned around and grabbed my shoulders: "Say it again!"

"Huh?", what was he talking about?

"Come on, say it again!", oh that's what he meant.

"I'm pregnant.", I repeated in small voice this time.

Seung Jo, without any further words, crushed me to his chest, taking me into a bear hug. That meant he was happy right?

"Thank you.", he whispered in my ear, before he pulled away, to look at me.

A content grin was dominating his face: "When did find out?"

"Today.", I told him.

He leaned down, our foreheads pressed against each other, lips only inches apart: "You have no clue, how happy I am."

Then his mouth brushed gently on mine, giving me a soft, lingering kiss…

**End of Chapter**

****It was bound to happen someday, right? Ha Ni is finally prgnant!

Reviews are welcomed guys =)


	32. Chapter 32: Cheesy And Filmy

__Enjoy!

_**Special Kiss Chapter 32**_

**Author**

"Aaahhhhh!", a scream, loud enough to burst a person's ears, left the mouths of Geum Hee, Eun Jae and Min Seol. The three of them jumped up from their seats around the table and threw their arms around Ha Ni. Her and Seung Jo had just announced her pregnancy.

Gi Dong and Soo Chong congratulated the couple, with big smiles plastered on their faces. Eun Jo was seemingly too stunned by the news of becoming an uncle that he didn't say a word. He only stared at his older brother and sister-in-law, until Min Seol nudged him.

"What?", he asked startled.

"Aren't you going to say something?", Min Seol whispered.

"Right! Hyung, Ha Ni hyung-soo, congratulations!", he said out loud.

Ha Ni and Seung Jo turned to him in surprise. Neither of them had expected any words form him, at least not now.

Seung Jo was the first one to speak again: "Thanks. To you too, you're going to be an uncle."

Eun Jo nodded; reality still hadn't sunk in fully.

"And I'm going to be an aunt!", Min Seol announced contently.

Everyone laughed at the girl's enthusiasm.

**Seung Jo**

It had been three days since Ha Ni had told me that she was pregnant. She was already in her fourth month. No wonder, she was being moody all the time. Everything made sense now. Mom and Eun Jae ahjumma had started shopping instantly for the baby. Baby… my baby… our baby. What a strange thing to say. I was going to be a father. A little human being was going to call me appa in the future.

Ha Ni was happier than she had ever been. There was also this strange glow on her face, which made her seem even more beautiful, than she already was. She had no idea, how incredibly complete she made me. She ought to get something for that.

All these things crossed my mind, as I drove home. I passed by jewelry shop and an idea struck me.

Half an hour later, I entered the house. It was half past ten in the morning and Ha Ni had her day off. She should have been asleep at that time.

The rummaging in the kitchen distracted me and I went there, to greet mom. She was preparing cookie dough, I guessed. After drinking a glass of water, I asked her: "Is Ha Ni still sleeping?"

"I don't think so.", her reply sounded rather amused: "She came down, a while ago, saying that she was hungry.", she pointed to a plate with a pile of food on it: "She cooked something but didn't even touch it, in the end."

She chuckled lightly: "That child of yours is quite something, huh?"

I only nodded; a hint of a smile at the corner of my lips. When I started to turn away, she stopped me: "Do me a favor and take the food with you.", she handed me the plate: "Ha Ni needs to eat in this condition, even if she doesn't want to."

Entering the bedroom, I noticed my wife sitting at the table. A pencil was in her hand, a large book opened in front of her and a huge amount of color pencils and markers scattered around it.

She was drawing.

I set the plate on the table, sat down next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey!", she beamed at me and gave me a peck on the lips: "You're early today."

"There wasn't much to do, in the hospital.", I informed her: "What are you doing anyways?"

"Well, since omeoni and omma wanted to prepare the nursery, I thought that I should do something else. I decided to make picture book.", she paused for a while, looking as if she was the most excited person on earth: "It feels nice, you know? It's been a while since I last had the time to draw."

Of course, I remembered that she was interested in arts and she was right. It had been a while since I last saw her drawing.

The colorful images on the opened pages reminded me that she DID have some talent. At least she had more talent than me, in this area: "It looks good!"

"Really?", she began sketching some lines on the blank paper spots but I grabbed the pencil from her hand: "Draw later!"

She gave me a confused look, so I explained further: "You need to eat first.", I pointed at the plate on the table.

Her lips formed a pout: "But I'm not hungry!", she complained.

"Ha Ni-ah, don't make me force you!", I warned in a stern tone.

"Fine!", she snapped: "Don't blame me, if I end up throwing up all over you!"

I closed the book, put it to a side and shoved the plate to her: "Just eat!"

**Author**

Seung Jo watched Ha Ni eat, while he flipped through the filled pages of the book, occasionally taking a bite himself.

When she finished her meal, he pulled her up on her feet and positioned her in front of the full-length mirror: "Stay here."

He went to grab his bag from the bed and took a small, beige paper bag out of it, approaching her.

"What's that?", she asked him, as he stood behind her and held the paper bag, for her to take.

He saw that she wasn't making any move, to open it, so he did it himself, revealing a black velvet pouch.

His fingers slid inside it and pulled something out.

Ha Ni's face lit up, the moment her eyes discovered the beautiful, golden pendant. It was oval in shape and had indescribable ornaments on it.

"You can open it.", Seung Jo said, while she examined the piece of jewelry. Listening to this information, she opened it. What she saw left her nearly breathless. The right side was a little frame for a small picture but the left side was, which made her feel warmth and happiness. Three magical words were engraved on it: _I love you_

Seung Jo took the pendant out of her hands and closed it around her neck. Then he wrapped his arms around her, still slim, body and rested his head on her shoulder: "I know, I don't say it often enough but you have to know that I love you very much.", he rubbed a hand on her belly: "The same goes for our child."

"I love you too.", she whispered and stared at their reflection in the mirror. They truly looked like a loving couple. Anyone could have seen that.

"Hey! Should I say a really cheesy and filmy line?", he asked, after some time.

Ha Ni nodded in agreement.

He nestled into her neck: "Do you know? You are the one and only person in this world, that can make me feel so complete.", he voiced his thoughts from earlier and more: "At moments like this, I wish that time would come to a still-stand, so I could savor this instant forever.", he paused: "But then… If that would happen, we would never be able to see our baby and other such moments, which are still to come."

She listened, as he finished talking and smiled, like a little child: "That really was cheesy and filmy."

He grinned at her reflection: "I told you so but hey! It's true…"

**End of Chapter**

****Well, as the chapter title says, really cheesy and filmy :D

At pandapanda96: I'm continueing the story even after the baby is born =D Oh and thanks for reviewing!

Reviwes are welcomed =)


	33. Chapter 33: Late Night Cravings

__Enjoy!

_**Special Kiss Chapter 33**_

**Seung Jo**

"Seung Jo-ah, Seung Jo-ah~", ugh! Who, the hell, was this?

"Seung Jo-ah, wake up!", someone was shaking me.

"What?", my voice was so hoarse, I couldn't even recognize it myself.

"Watermelon~", what?

"Watermelon?", I repeated.

"I want to eat watermelon.", of course, it was Ha Ni.

I rubbed my eyes and forced them open. The clock at my bedside table read 3:43 AM. Sitting up, my back rested against the head board, I turned to her: "Ha Ni-ah, it's the middle of the night. Where am I supposed to get you watermelon, at a time like this?"

"But I'm hungry!", naturally she was. She was in her seventh for god's sake but still!

I yawned: "It's not even the season for watermelon."

"But I-", I cut her off: "I can't get you watermelon, Ha Ni. How about something else? Something spicy, right?"

She shook her head: "I want something sweet."

"Got it.", with these words, I got up from the bed and went downstairs.

Watermelon? When had she started craving for watermelon, or sweet things for that matter? She wanted spicy things, most of the time. Oh, right! There was one sweet thing, she ate without hesitation: "Salad sandwich… with chocolate crème…

Pregnant women and their cravings, I would never be able to understand them.

I mean, salad with chocolate crème… honestly, who, in their right state of minds, would eat something like that?

Exactly, nobody!

Then again, pregnant women were, almost never, in their right state of minds.

The sandwich, ready to be eaten, in my hands, I went back to the bedroom. I handed her the plate, as she beamed at me, then I lied down on the bed and tucked the blanket over my head.

"What are you doing?", Ha Ni asked.

"Sleeping.", I was in desperate need of some sleep, seriously.

"You can't go to sleep just yet!", she whined and removed the blanket from me.

I sighed: "Why?"

"Because I'm not the least bit sleepy.", she declared.

"Look, I've got to go to work in five hours.", I tried to reason with her, which hadn't worked, because she retorted: "So do I.", she paused: "Well, okay, maybe you should sleep. Sorry for disturbing you."

Thank god: "It's alright!"

Just as I was about to pull the blanket up again, she spoke: "But we still haven't decided on a name."

"Can't we do that tomorrow?", please!

"You always say that!", she pouted.

**Author**

Seung Jo sat up abruptly and leaned his head on Ha Ni's growing baby bump: "Baby, your omma is torturing me. Please, tell her to stop!"

"Yah!", Ha Ni snapped.

"Okay, okay, let's decide now. You'll let me sleep after that, right?", he made sure.

She nodded excitedly.

"So, have you thought of something?", he started.

She opened her mouth, as if to say something but remained silent. So, she hadn't even started to think about it herself.

He let out a resigned breath: "Not even a single idea, Ha Ni?"

"Actually, I do but I don't know, if you'll like it.", she mumbled.

"Just tell me!", he pressed.

She hesitated, fidgeting with her fingers, while he grew impatient: "I'm growing old here."

"Baek Jae Min.", she finally blurted out.

Seung Jo stared at her: "That's your…".

"…mom's name.", Ha Ni completed.

He raised his eyebrows in confusion: "Why would I have anything against that name?"

"I don't know. I just…", her voice trailed off.

He smiled at her: Baek Jae Min… sounds good."

All of a sudden, Ha Ni clutched his hand and placed it on her belly: "She's moving."

His smile grew wider: "It seems that our daughter likes her name… Can we go to sleep now? Please?"

She looked sheepishly at him.

"What?", he wanted to know.

She laughed nervously: "I'm still hungry."

"Ugh!", he groaned and got up again…

TWO MONTHS LATER

"Ha Ni, turn the volume down! I'm trying to sleep here.", Seung Jo said, as he laid on the couch, in their room.

She stuffed some chips in her mouth: "It is down."

"Mute it!", he suggested.

"It's no fun, to watch TV without any sounds.", she countered.

"Then turn the damn thing off!", he burst out.

She blinked a few times, at his reaction, before tears started rolling down her cheeks and she began sobbing.

His closed eyes shot open from the noises she was making and he cursed himself, for losing his patience, once again. He felt helpless, whenever she started crying and this time was not different.

"I'm so sorry!", she hiccupped: "You work so hard every day and I'm so bad that I don't even let you rest for a bit.", her sobbing increased.

He made his way to her and tried frantically, to brush her tears away: "Please, don't cry! I'm sorry, okay?", he picked the remote control up and pushed the volume-up button, a few times: "Here, you can watch TV, as loud as you want, just don't cry! Please!", he pleaded.

"I'm sorry.", Ha Ni repeated her words, still crying.

"Stop apologizing, Ha Ni! You work also very hard.", he looked her up and down: "It's another thing that you can't work in this condition, though.", he muttered, more to himself than her.

She was currently in her ninth month of pregnancy, the last one. The doctor had set the date, two weeks from now. Geum Hee and Eun Jae had bought a whole lot of clothes and toys, so much that the house seemed to burst out of all corners. Even Eun Jo was happily buying toys with Min Seol, for their on-the-way niece.

Seung Jo was sure, if Kyu Shin would have been old enough, he would have bought some too. It was a good thing that the little guy was hardly eight months old.

Thinking about his baby brother-in-law, an idea struck him: "Hey, Kyu Shin is downstairs with Eun Jo and Min Seol. I'll go get him, okay?"

This was always the best way, to calm her down.

That did the trick, this time too. Her sobs died down and she looked at her husband, who was leaving the room, with expectant eyes.

He came back, after some minutes, a cute, little dark-haired boy in his arms. Kyu Shin squirmed around, as soon as he sighted his big sister. He wanted her to carry him, Seung Jo noticed: "Kyu Shin-ah, noona can't carry you right now.", he said and went to sit on the bed, where she was. He placed Kyu Shin between him and Ha Ni.

The infant gazed from Seung Jo to Ha Ni, back and forth, his huge brown eyes, taking their sight in, in the most innocent way. Then he clapped his dimpled hands, while showing his toothless smile, causing the couple to laugh in contentment…

**End of Chapter**

Hey guys, it's me again, haha who else? Kidding... 

Well, Seung Jo is trying to keep up with Ha Ni's mood-swings and I can just imagine him doing that, it's really funny :D

Reviews are welcomed, as you know =)

By the way, I wanted to thank nanananaSupaLovnananana for such a lovely and LONG review, it really made my day. and of course, everyone who leaves a review... it's just so amazing to me that you guys like my story so much. I hope I can fullfill your expectations, with the following chapters =)


	34. Chapter 34: Your Fault!

_****_Enjoy!

_**Special Kiss Chapter 34**_

**Seung Jo**

"Oppa, where are you?", Min Seol's voice sounded frantic, from the other end of the line: "Didn't you say, you're on your way? Why aren't you here yet?"

"I'm parking my car, right now. What's wrong? Did something happen?", maybe Ha Ni's water had broken.

"It's better if you come in and see for yourself.", she said quickly and hung up.

I wondered, what had happened and hurried into the house.

"What's going on?", I asked, as soon as I saw Eun Jo in the living room.

"You're wife has been crying for more than an hour.", he told me: "Min Seol is with her, but she isn't calming down, not even with Kyu Shin around.

"Where's omeoni?", where was she when you needed her?

"She's gone out with appa.", he explained.

"Alright, I'll go see, what's wrong with her.", I started to go upstairs.

He followed my steps: "I'll come with you."

Ha Ni's weeping noises could be heard throughout the first floor. She was pacing from one side of the room to the other, while Min Seol sat on the sofa and Kyu Shin on her lap.

"Ha Ni-ah,", I kept my voice soft, she was very emotional at this stage: "Are you in pain? Did something happen?"

She shook her head furiously: "No! That's the problem, nothing happened! She's not coming out!"

Oh, right, our dear little daughter had been delaying her birth for two weeks, that was why Ha Ni was more sensitive than ever: "She'll come out, when the time is right.", I tried to give her some reassurance. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

Well, her tears stopped but only so she could glare at me.

"This is all your fault!", she screeched, pointing an accusing finger at me. Yes, she screeched. I had never ever in my life heard her screeching.

The look on my face must have been very amusing, because, from the corner of my eye, I saw Eun Jo smirk, as he sat down next to my sister-in-law, who seemed to be just as much entertained as he was.

"What? Why me?", I asked back. God, what was she talking about?

"Well, whose fault, do you think, it is that I'm in this condition, huh?", she gestured with her hands to her belly: "I feel, as if there is a watermelon stuck in my tummy and all because of you!"

Pregnant women were the strangest creatures on earth, I was absolutely sure of that, in that moment.

Our siblings were now trying very, VERY hard, not to burst out in laughter, listening to Ha Ni, as she gave me a rant about, how everything was my entire fault.

I swear, I downright blushed at her words. Two adolescents and a baby were watching us, for god's sake! True, one of them hardly understood a thing but the older two understood every little detail. She was cursing on top of that, something which I rather did not repeat.

"Ha Ni stop! There are kids, watching us.", I motioned to the trio on the couch.

She followed my signs and eventually realized what she had been going on about. Her face turned crimson, just in a mere, few seconds: "I'm sorry.", she muttered: "But it's still your fault!"

I sighed, in defeat and then turned to the three sitting on the sofa: "Alright guys, the show is over! You can go back, to doing your homework now."

They left the room instantly, a wicked grin on each of the two older one's faces and I closed the door behind them, before walking over to Ha Ni, who was still pacing around, like a mad woman: "Would you stop walking and listen to what I have to say now?"

She bumped into me, while taking a U-turn.

"What?", she demanded.

"My entire fault?", I asked in return, raising my eyebrows.

She nodded.

I smirked: "If I'm not wrong, which I don't think I am, you wanted me just as much, as I wanted you.", I whispered into her ear.

She stared at my face, in disbelieve, her eyes almost popping out: "Yah!"

"Whae, am I wrong?", another whisper from me.

Her gaze averted from mine and I could tell she was highly embarrassed.

My hands, as if they had a mind of their own, went to cup her cheeks, automatically, forcing her, to look at me again and when she did, I pressed my lips on hers, in a feather-light kiss.

After some time, we pulled back and I rested my forehead on hers, my thumbs caressing her flushed cheeks: "I still want you, you know? It's too bad we can't do anything with you in this condition, isn't it?"

She chuckled lightly and shoved me away: "Go, change your clothes."

"Yes ma'am!", I did a mock salute and walked towards the closet. Ha Ni took in a sharp breath, behind me: "Seung Jo-ah… I think my water just broke."

Turning around, I discovered her standing, in a puddle of liquid and blood.

She was right! Her water had broken. What was I supposed to do now?

Ha Ni seemed to sense my confusion: "Hospital!", she said and her face contorted in pain. She was in going into labor! Right! We had to go to the hospital…

**End of Chapter**

****Hey guys!

Sorry for the short chapter but next up is the baby and I really wanted this scene (Ha Ni throwing one last tantrum) to be in the story =)

Thanks for reviewing so much, you know who you are... =D

Reviews are welcomed! =)


	35. Chapter 35: Welcome!

__Enjoy!

_**Special Kiss Chapter 35**_

**Author**

"Eun Jo! Min Seol!", Seung Jo's voice boomed through the whole house.

The two in question came running instantly: "What happened?", they asked in unison, before they discovered a cowering Ha Ni on the floor.

"The baby is coming! Eun Jo call mom and tell her to come directly to the hospital. Min Seol take the prepared bag and put it in the car, I'll help Ha Ni down.", Seung Jo gave instructions, while he pulled his wife from the floor.

After everyone was seated in the car, Seung in the driver's seat, Eun Jo in the passenger seat, Min Seol, Ha Ni and Kyu Shin in the back seat, the drive to the hospital finally began.

Seung Jo kept looking back at Ha Ni, who seemed to be in pain and was gripping her sister's hand: "Did you call mom?", he asked Eun Jo.

The latter replied with a hint of annoyance: "Yes I did. Would you just drive hyung?"

"Min Seol are you sure, you didn't forget anything?", he was really nervous.

"No, oppa, I didn't forget anything. Would you just drive?", she winced. Ha Ni was gripping her hand very tightly.

"Ha Ni are you alright?", it was his third question in a row.

"I'm in labor pains, how can I be alright Seung Jo? Now would you just drive?", she said as calm as possible.

"I am driving but did-", he was cut off by all three of them, before he could utter another stupid question: "Just drive!", they yelled together.

**Seung Jo**

Why was it that, although my wife was in pain, I seemed to go crazy? I didn't get it. I was a doctor, for god's sake. I was supposed to keep my cool, in such situations. Ten hour long major surgeries, sure that was no problem but a woman giving birth, no wait, my wife giving birth, had me going like a maniac.

We finally arrived at the hospital, after what seemed the most chaotic car ride, in my entire life and Ha Ni was brought into the delivery room immediately.

She was clutching my hand, all the while, as Dr. Hong explained to her, to do the practiced breathing exercises. She complied but her screams of pain were still deafening and I felt so helpless. I couldn't do anything to ease her pain expect for holding her hand. Her pain was agonizing me.

"Ha Ni you need to push one last time.", Dr. Hong's soothing voice said.

One last time? This was the seventh time, she had said that.

"This is the seventh time she said that.", Ha Ni told me, practically yelled at me. She was counting? How could she be counting at this critical moment? Well, I was counting but I wasn't in pain, unlike her.

I ran my free hand over her sweaty forehead, shoving some hair strands away: "It's going to be okay."

I didn't know, I was such a good actor. I was reassuring her, while I felt, as if my whole world would come crashing down on me, any second.

I kept whispering consoling words in her ear, until I heard a cry that was entirely different from my wife's, who was huffing by now.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Baek! Your little daughter is finally here.", a nurse handed me a small bundle, in a pink towel.

I stared at the little miracle in my hands. She was so tiny and so pretty.

"Ha Ni, she's beautiful!", Ha Ni looked, like she would pass out any minute but was still smiling. Her arms reached out towards me and I placed our daughter in them.

Tears rolled down her tired face and my fingers brushed them away instantly: "It's over.", I told her: "She's here."

She nodded: "Baek Jae Mi…", she whispered, in amazement: "Welcome!"

**Author**

The Baeks and the Ohs were waiting impatiently for any news of the new Baek member, when Seung Jo walked out of the delivery room, a content smile plastered on his face.

Everyone was gathered around him in a second, everyone asking different things at once: "How is Ha Ni? Was the baby born safely? How is the baby? Can we see them, now?"

He silenced them all and then answered their questions, one by one: "Both, mother and daughter are fine. Everything went well. Ha Ni was exhausted, so she fell asleep. They are moving her and the baby to a room. You can see them there, in a few minutes."

Relieved sighs were let out, before the whole family started congratulating the father and each other.

Two hours later, Seung Jo was seated next to his wife's bed. Ha Ni was still passed out and their family had left a few minutes ago, with the promise to be back tomorrow.

He kept his eyes on the small figure, in the crib, on the other side of the bed.

It was his daughter, his flesh and blood, his and Ha Ni's. This thought made him look at his wife.

He had known it for a while but he could admit it only now. Ha Ni was the best thing that had ever happened to him and she had given him the most wonderful gift, he could think of.

He bent over and pressed his lips on her forehead. She stirred a bit, so he pulled away, which only woke her up completely.

"Hey.", he smiled.

"Hey.", she mumbled, trying to sit up.

Seung Jo held her in place: "You should rest some more, Ha Ni-ah.", he said softly: "You just gave birth a few hours ago."

"Where is she?", Ha Ni asked instead.

He pointed to the crib: "Wait, I'll get her."

With their daughter in his arms, he returned to her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Ha Ni's eyes widened: "It's really our daughter, isn't it?"

He nodded slightly: "She looks a lot like you."

She shook her head: "She looks more like you."

He chuckled lightly: "Let's say, it's a fair share between us."

After a brief silence, Ha Ni voiced her thoughts: "She's amazing, don't you think so?"

"Definitely!", he agreed: "We should let her sleep though.", with that he put her back into the crib.

Once seated in his chair again, he took his wife's hand in his and his thumb started drawing circles on it.

She gazed at their joined hands for a while and then at her husband, who was staring affectionately into her eyes.

"Did I ever tell you, how much I love you?", he wanted to know.

She just kept on looking at him, so he continued: "I really, really love you! Don't ever forget that!"

Her face formed a teary-eyed smile: "I love you too but I think you know that already, right?", she sniffed.

He placed a feather-light kiss on her lips: "I know..."

**End of Chapter**

****She's finally here! I don't have much to say... leave a review and tell me what you think =)


	36. Chapter 36: Angel

Enjoy!

_**Special Kiss Chapter 36**_

**Seung Jo**

I tried to finish work, as fast as possible. I needed to get home and not for me but for Ha Ni and Jae Mi.

The whole family was gone on some trip, since yesterday and they wouldn't be back for another week.

I wondered, what had been going on in mom's mind, when she decided to plan this all. She was leaving her daughter-in-law and three months old granddaughter practically alone, seeing that I was actually drowning in work.

Ha Ni couldn't have gone with them; she wasn't allowed to travel long yet and obviously Jae Mi couldn't go without her mother.

My head was exploding, thinking about all the bad things, which were likely to happen, while Ha Ni was alone with an infant, our infant…

Had there always been that much traffic in Seoul? It seemed to me that I had been stuck in the same place for over half an hour, which couldn't be true, seeing the fact that I pulled out of the hospital's parking lot, just fifteen minutes ago.

After another endless twenty minutes of irritating street lights and honking, like a madman, I finally reached home.

I burst through the main entrance and right upstairs, from where I could hear Jae Mi's high-pitched voice, crying mercilessly.

Ha Ni was pacing up and down in our room, cradling our daughter in her arms, rocking her back and forth, trying to calm her down, as I assumed, unsuccessfully.

"Hey!", it was still unusual for me, to see my wife taking care of a little baby, it fascinated me quite a bit.

She looked up at me, stressed eyes, meeting mine.

She flashed me a tired smile: "Thank god, you're home!"

Good thing she was so delighted about that and I nodded to that.

"What's wrong with her? Did you check her diaper? Is she hungry? Is she hurt?", now I had no idea, when I had become a blabbermouth.

She frowned slightly: "She's hungry but she just won't drink from me, having mood-swings like her appa, I guess."

Seriously now? She was able to tease me in this state?

I smirked at her: "The mood-swings are definitely an inheritance from you."

See what I meant? She scowled at me: "Whatever, mom told me, something like this could happen. Little babies getting all stubborn and all.", she paused and looked at me expectantly: "Well, as I said, she won't drink from me, not even the bottle, so I figure, you'll have to feed her."

Of course I had to… Wasn't that why I had come home so quickly? To see if everything was alright?

Now everything would be fine if I fed her the bottle.

I sighed, sitting down on the bed, reaching my arms out for Jae Mi.

Ha Ni placed her gently in them and sat down beside me, handing me a little bottle filled with milk.

Jae Mi squirmed around in my arms but eventually gave in and accepted her food.

Ha Ni rested her head on my right shoulder and let out a relieved breath.

I let my head rest on top of hers, while holding on to Jae Mi and the bottle.

"She's really stubborn.", I stated, totally amazed by the fact that a three-month-old could really be.

My wife stifled laughter: "Now she got that from both of us."

I chuckled lightly: "I think you're right about that."

For a while we just sat there, silently, staring at our little girl. She was beautiful and I meant that. She had Ha Ni's eyes and lips and my nose. Her head was pretty much full, of dark hair, for such a little child.

Whenever she flashed her toothless smile at me, I felt my heart swell with pride. That was my little angel. Mine and Ha Ni's…

**Ha Ni**

She was asleep, at last! Seung Jo was lying on the bed, his eyes closed, he wasn't sleeping though. I walked over to him, sitting down on the bed, once again. My poor hubby had been working so much lately, now that he had passed his internship. I let my fingers brush through his hair, massaging his scalp lightly.

"Sorry.", I whispered.

He let out a sigh: "Why are you saying sorry?"

"Because,", I reasoned: "You came home from work and couldn't even relax a bit."

His hand engulfed mine and suddenly I was pulled towards him, my body covering half of his, he closed his arms around me.

"I think, this makes up, for the stress.", there was smug smile playing on his lips.

I snuggled closer to him: "Do you want to eat something? I could go downstairs and-"

He cut me off: "Just stay here, will you? Oh and do me a favor and stop being so obsessed with cooking, okay? I already admit that you CAN cook, so no need to prove anything.", he paused: "Let's order something to take out!"

"Alright, I'll go get the phone.", I attempted to lift my body from his.

Apparently, he didn't plan on letting me go though: "We'll order AFTER we take a nap."

"But-", again, he didn't let me finish: "You need to sleep too, you know?"

"I know-", he just wouldn't let me talk today.

"No discussions.", he ordered with a calm, soft voice. Well, who was I to disobey...

**End of Chapter**

Alright guys, I have a few things to tell you... First of all, sorry for not updating yesterday and second this is the last chapter for this week. From here on, I won't be updating this story everyday because the uploaded chapters are the once, I have written so far. That means, I'm promising you an update per week, just like I promised my readers on the other site, which I have uploaded my story on...

I hope you understand this, because I don't want to presseure myself into writing or else the chapters will come out all stupid and idiotic but I'll update as soon as the next chapter is ready... maximum is a week...

Sorry once again but I really hope you liked this chapter, please tell me if you did =)

Oh and I want to know your favorite chapter and/or favorite scene in this story until now. I hope you tell me (this goes for all the readers, silent or not)! 

Also, don't hesitate with any questions and criticism, I'm open for it and would be happy to reply =D


	37. Chapter 37: Christmas Present

_****_Enjoy!

_**Special Kiss Chapter 37**_

**Seung Jo**

I watched my wife, moving around in my office, a stressed look clearly visible on her features. Her steps quickened then, slowed down again, making me so damn impatient. Finally, she let herself slump down on my desk, her back facing me, as I was sitting in my office chair.

"Are you going tell me, what's wrong, or do I have to guess?", I asked her.

She mumbled something incoherent under her breath and let out a long, dragging sigh.

"I hate guessing, you know that, right?", I added, a little sarcastic.

Her head snapped in my direction; eyes glaring at me, as if I had insulted her or something. Now that I thought about it, it could have happened, without me realizing it. Had I said something to make her mad, again?

But the angry glint in her eyes, soon replaced itself with something else…sadness?

For a few moments, her lower lip stuck out, her mouth forming that adorable pout of hers.

"This sucks!", she exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrows in a questioning manner, urging her to continue: "Seung Jo-ah~", she whined: "It's our first Christmas with Jae Mi around and we have to spend it in this damned hospital!"

Okay, so she was right about that, it really did suck. Instead of spending Christmas with our seven-months-old daughter and the rest of the family, we were stuck at the hospital because of some stupid snowstorm. Seriously, a snowstorm! How often did that happen in Seoul?

I stood up and walked over, to stand in front of her.

"Look, this office is the only choice we have right now.", I told her: "Unless, of course, you want to spend the night in the locker room, with a bunch of other people?"

She looked at me, narrowing her eyes: "You're evil."

I fought back a chuckle, she was always so damn overdramatic: "Of course I am but you're the one, who still married me. Now would you stop sulking around, so I can finish these?", I motioned to the pile of files on my desk.

She rolled her eyes: "Seung Jo-ah, you're such a workaholic!", as if I didn't already know that: "Okay, let's make a deal, I stop sulking, if you stop working for today."

That was a stupid suggestion: "No."

For a moment, she gaped at me, as if I had grown another head.

"Fine!", she stomped her foot: "I'll go and spend the night in the locker room, with a bunch of other people then.", she imitated my voice.

I hadn't realized how much I had been missing her childishness, until that very second. Since Jae Mi was born, she had become less childish and a lot more responsible, which was good but I had always loved and admired her childish side.

Ha Ni marched up to the door of my office and tried to open it, without success.

I chuckled: "It's locked."

"I can see that!", she huffed and continued rattling the door-handle.

"I don't think you'll be able to leave this room tonight.", I said, while approaching her.

Her arms fell limp to her sides, though she didn't say anything.

Half a minute later, I closed my arms around her small frame, pressing her back against my chest.

"I also don't think that you want to leave.", I whispered in her ear.

She shivered in my arms but kept her mouth shut.

"Do you remember, what happened exactly three years ago?", I asked her, though I knew, she remembered.

Her head nodded up and down.

"It was the first time, you said 'I love you'.", she said slowly.

My nose nuzzled her neck: "And do you remember, what happened after that?"

This time, she stayed silent but I saw the blush, which crept up her neck and covered her face.

How was it possible that she looked adorable and still so hot at the same time?

The silence was enough of an answer for me.

The next thing I knew, I swirled her around and pinned her against the door.

**Ha Ni**

The gasp, which escaped my mouth, was not really surprising. What, the heck, was he doing?

I was sure my face was as red as a tomato.

Three years ago, I had had no idea, he was THAT impulsive. The thing was just, I couldn't deny, how much I loved this side of him.

Now that I looked at him up close, his eyes seemed to be darker than the usual brown; just like they looked that night three years ago.

"Wha-what are you doing?", great, I was stammering!

"Why don't we repeat, what happened back then?", his face was inching dangerously close to mine.

I felt my eyes widening. We were in his office, for God's sake! Then again, if he had no problems with a car, he couldn't have any problems with an office. At least it was locked and without any windows.

His lips brushed lightly against my cheek, before moving on to my ear.

His soft and humid breath tickled my skin: "Saranghae."

He pulled back, gazing at my swallowing image.

Tilting his head slightly, a typical smirk spread on his face: "Are you nervous?"

I shook my head in slow-motion.

"Then why won't you say it?", his hands were glued to my wrists.

"Say what?", what was he talking about?

"That you love me to.", his voice was barely there.

"Nado saranghae.", I said more confidently.

"I know.", why was he always such a tease?

His lips muffled my next words, his tongue sliding instantly in my mouth.

My body forced itself against his, on instinct, my hands still pinned against the door behind me.

I didn't know how long we stood there, sucking each other's face off but at some point, he removed my hands from the door, keeping the hold on my wrists and in the next moment, my back slammed against a wall. Yes, it hurt. I just couldn't bring myself to care about it, for obvious reasons.

He pressed himself to me, his body telling me exactly what he wanted, as he thrust his hips in mine.

Yes, this was definitely going to be a repetition of the night, three years ago…

**End of Chapter**

****Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a long time but my right hand was kind of in a cast and yeah, you get the idea. To make up for it though, I have 3 new chapters. so enjoy the treat!

Reviews, as you know, are always welcomed =)


	38. Chapter 38: Q And A

_****_Enjoy!

_**Special Kiss Chapter 38**_

**Seung Jo**

I had always known that having my own office in the hospital, would be a good thing but after today it wasn't just good anymore, no, it was great!

And the couch, which was big enough to be a bed, was definitely a plus point.

A stupid, content grin was stretched across my face, as I lay on it, with Ha Ni in my arms. It had been a while since we had some time for us alone. I was starting to think of the snowstorm, as more of a blessing than a curse, though I did miss the rest of my family, somewhere back in a corner of my mind.

"Thanks.", the word escaped my mouth, before I could think about it.

Ha Ni lifted her head off my chest, to look at me: "For what?"

Well, obviously, for giving one of the best Christmas presents ever, I would have said that but I knew she would be embarrasses, if I did, so instead I said: "Nothing in particular."

"Oh.", she nodded her head, as if she understood what I meant but the word 'confusion' was written, all over her face, in capital letters.

She looked cute.

"Seung Jo-ah?", oh, I knew that tone, she only used it, when she wanted something.

"Hm?", I answered casually.

"Um, you know, I wanted to ask you something?", yes, she definitely wanted something.

"Ask what?", I played along with her little plan.

"Can we play something?", aha!

"No.", my reply was curt as ever. There was no way I, was playing a stupid game with her. They always ended badly, mostly for me.

"Come on! Please!", she was practically begging me, that also mostly ended bad for me.

"What kind of game?", it didn't hurt to ask.

"Only Q and A.", she told me.

That sounded familiar: "How do you play it?"

"Really simple,", she began explaining: "We ask each other questions in turns and have to answer truthfully, to what we're asked."

No wonder, I couldn't remember this game, I didn't WANT to remember it. There were some really embarrassing memories shoved in the back of my mind, which were connected to this very game.

Just as I was about to say no again, I saw that sad-puppy-look on her face.

"Okay.", I sighed. Why was it so hard to say no to her?

"Great, I'll start!", She sat up and turned to face me, her eyes alight with excitement. Right, this was the reason, I couldn't say no to her. And at that moment, I admitted it, to myself; once again, I was whipped, really whipped.

Her first question was: "Did you get me a gift for Christmas?"

I was still lying, staring at her pretty face above me: "I did but it's at home."

This was something, I had learned in the past three years of our marriage; never forget to get your wife a gift, on special occasions.

My present was already seen by me, the new jacket was hidden in between a pile of clothes, in our closet, which wasn't a bad hiding-spot at all, only if I hadn't been searching a shirt, her surprise wouldn't have been ruined.

"So, it's my turn now?", I made sure.

She nodded.

One of my hands engulfed one of hers, a sly grin making its way to my face: "Would you want to repeat, what happened a while ago?"

There it was again, that amazing blush that had me captivated every, single time, it appeared on her face.

She swatted my chest with her free hand: "Jerk.", she mumbled.

I tugged at her hand, forcing her closer to me: "You didn't answer me.", I pointed out.

Her head bobbed in a curt nod, her skin turning a darker shade of red.

"Good.", I pulled her down completely and placed a quick peck on her lips: "Your turn, Mrs. Baek."

As she entangled herself from my arms, I kept my hold on her hand.

She pursed her lips, when she sat back up, looking a hint of nervous.

"There is something, I wanted to ask you for a long time now.", oh-oh, somehow I already regretted even starting this game.

"The second time, you kissed me in the woods… why did you do it?", I knew it!

This was another reason, why I couldn't stand this game and another reason, why my brother needed to shut up sometimes. If Eun Jo hadn't told her anything about that morning, then a lot of unnecessary and embarrassing situations could have been avoided. I was hoping for the day, where he would finally kiss Min Seol, to come as fast as possible, because honestly said, I wasn't the only one who had fallen for a class seven student. I prayed to god, that due to some miracle, I would be able to witness him kissing her.

Blackmail material against siblings always came in handy.

"Do we really have to discuss this?", wow, my voice sounded pathetically desperate, even to my own ears.

It looked like she didn't care, about my desperation, though.

"Yes we do.", where did all that confidence come from, now?

I groaned in defeat, before I started talking, slowly: "I guess, I was relieved, relieved that you and Eun Jo were safe and not eaten up by some crazy animal and yeah, it's hard to explain for me, Ha Ni.", I paused: "Now, can we stop playing this? I don't like it one bit."

At that moment, I felt like a little kid again, struggling against a younger version of my mother.

This was, when she shot me a smile, a smile that never failed to remind me, why I was so deeply in love with my wife, so deeply in love with her, that I couldn't imagine my life without her, not even, when I was pretending to detest her.

She lowered herself on me again, pressing her soft, plump lips on mine.

Yes, I was definitely, very, deeply in love with Baek Ha Ni…

**End of Chapter**

****Reviews are highly appreciated! =)


	39. Chapter 39: Stupid Game!

_****_Enjoy!

_**Special Kiss Chapter 39**_

**Min Seol**

What was I doing in this house?

It was New Year's Eve and I was at a party?

Why had I let myself be convinced by Geum Hee ahjumma, to come here?

Sure, I was invited, just like the rest of class seven and a bunch of other people but the problem was that my friends had disappeared somewhere and now I was standing in the middle of some random room, looking for them.

Oh and there was this other problem, named Baek Eun Jo but he was a constant one, so I was used to it.

He was also here, along with the rest of class one. I saw him, with some of his friends, chatting casually and ignoring me, like he always did, in front of our friends and schoolmates.

Considering the fact, that we practically lived together and ACTUALLY were some kind of friends, I felt sad, knowing that he couldn't admit it to anyone, not even himself, it seemed.

He was looking good in his blue jeans and black button-down shirt, simple, effortless and still good-looking.

He had grown pretty much, since the first time I had laid my eyes on him, more than two years ago and god was he handsome!

Yes, I had admitted it to myself; I had a crush on him, no I liked him, like really, really liked him and there was no way, I would confess my feelings for him!

Unnie had told me, what had happened to her after she had confessed to Seung Jo oppa and a person had to be blind, to not to notice the resemblance between Eun Jo and his hyung, in looks and characteristics.

All of this didn't solve my dilemma though, I had been hooked, the first time I saw him in school and every time, I had tried to stop my infatuation with him, it only progressed in the opposite direction.

He was plainly an asshole at times but there were also times, where he would behave so sweet and caring.

I sighed, totally lost in my mind, I hadn't noticed, that my friends were back at my flanks.

Only when Mee Yon tipped me on my shoulder, did I become aware of them: "Your eyes are going to pop out, if you continue gaping at him, like that."

Instantly, I averted my gaze from Eun Jo and looked at my friends: "I don't know what you're talking about."

Of course I knew, what she was talking about, the fact that I had been busted just bugged me.

Here was another dilemma, even though I had neither confessed, nor told anyone about my feelings for Eun Jo, the whole school was still sure as hell, that there certainly were some. There were also rumors about him liking me back and about us dating and some other random stuff but mostly, it was bad for me, because no one ever dared to talk to Eun Jo about these things, only to me.

This always ended in me being embarrassed, flustered and last but not least, highly pissed off.

"Oh, please don't pretend to be all innocent!", my other friend, Hee Young told me: "We all know that you like him and believe it or not, he likes you too."

See what I meant? They were so positively sure, it made me cringe inwardly.

"Whatever.", I muttered and decided to drink something, to cool off.

**Eun Jo**

What was I doing here again?

Oh, right! My so called 'friends' dragged me here. Seriously, me and parties simply didn't fit together, just like me and Min Seol.

Yes, she was here too.

Honestly speaking, that girl was one of the few true friends I could think of, at that moment, so why was I still ignoring her, in front of our schoolmates?

I didn't really know.

Maybe because I was aware of her feelings, I didn't find out about them through the rumors though. It was, when the whole dilemma with that poster and that bastard Choi Yun Ho happened, that's when I had found out.

I was just happy about the fact that she hadn't confessed or anything until now, I wouldn't know how to handle that.

I wasn't as stupid as my brother had been, about the matter with Ha Ni hyung-soo. There was no doubt within me that I had SOME feelings for Min Seol too. She was cute, kind, optimistic, always so happy and lately, I had begun to refer to her as pretty, even if she annoyed the hell out of me sometimes.

Hyung had always avoided, admitting his feelings for Oh Ha Ni, even to himself, out of fear that anyone else, especially omma, could have found out, when everyone already knew.

Oh, who was kidding? I was afraid of exactly those things too. Why? If omma found out, I would be stuck in something, that maybe I didn't want at all.

Who knew how long my feelings for Min Seol would last?

"Earth to Eun Jo!", Il Sung, also a true friend, waved his hands in front of my face, waking me up from my trance.

"Sorry, did you say something?", I asked.

"Yeah, I said, let's go to the other room. Everyone is playing 'truth or dare'.", he grabbed my arm and pulled me with him. Truth or dare, had he said? I hated that game!

Once in the living room, where all the people were seated in a circle on the floor, he pushed me to sit down too and took the seat, left to mine.

I turned to see, who was on my right side, only to encounter Min Seol there.

She was busy, talking to her friend, telling her that she really didn't want to play and hadn't noticed me.

I glared at Il Sung, who shot a knowing grin my direction. True friend, my ass! He had done this on purpose, making me sit next to Min Seol.

As the game started, my neighbor became aware of my presence but stayed silent.

Some stupid dares were pulled off, some uninteresting truths were revealed and then, as if all this wasn't bad enough, the bottle pointed in my direction.

While most of the people started cheering, as usual, I groaned on the inside.

My eyes fixed on the person, who had spun the bottle in the first place. It was Choi Yun Ho, that bastard and he had that ever-so-dirty grin on his face.

I picked dare. There was no way I would reveal anything secret, in a room full of gossipy teenagers.

The bastard's grin grew wider.

"The girl next to you.", he pointed to Min Seol, oh-oh: "I dare you, to kiss her."

Everyone in the room gasped in unison, everyone except Min Seol and me. She had stiffened beside me, I could feel her tenseness.

I turned to her, she was flustered, her face was crimson but her eyes were shooting daggers in Choi Yun Ho's direction.

My attention went back to the bastard: "You like her, why would you want me to kiss her?"

I remembered his confession with an edge of bitterness in my mind.

"Oh, come on, Baek Eun Jo!", he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air: "She doesn't like me but you punched me for her, you shouldn't have any problems with the dare, should you?", he challenged.

For God's sake, me punching him happened one and a half years ago and it was still a hot topic for gossip in school.

"And maybe you just want another beating, huh?", it was Min Seol, she had kept quiet during our exchange and now her fists were clenched at her sides. She was ready to launch herself at him. Not again! Just as she was about to get up, my hand reached out and clutched one of hers.

I stood up and pulled her up to her feet. For a few seconds, we stood there, in a room full of silent people staring at us, her hand engulfed in mine and then I announced: "We're leaving."

With these words, I began marching up to the main door, dragging Min Seol with me and she didn't struggle against my hold on her.

Once we were outside and at least a km away from the house, I let go of her.

It was cold, dark and past midnight already. Fireworks were exploding in the sky, above us, covering it in bursts of bright colors, celebrating the arrival of the new year.

Our walk proceeded in silence, which was unusual. Normally, she would ramble on and on about random things and I would listen to her, occasionally, rolling my eyes, or giving a snarky comment.

But who could blame her? Some random asshole had challenged me to kiss her and I hadn't done it. Though she was visibly relieved, there was also a part of her that was disappointed, I could see it.

She felt rejected.

We were in front of her house now, walking along the wall. I didn't know what possessed me in that moment but the next thing I knew, I pushed her against the wall, imprisoning her between it and me. Her eyes looked confused into mine but my head was already drawing closer. The last thing I saw was her closing her eyes, before I did the same.

I swallowed one last time and then my mouth met hers. I was kissing her, moving my lips over hers, as she did the same.

When I pulled back and looked at her, her eyes were still closed and she was breathing heavily, just like me.

Slowly, she opened her eyes again, her dark orbs stared at me, widening, her face forming a stunned expression.

What had I just done?

How did I explain this to her? Hell, how did I explain this to myself?

Hesitantly, my arms pushed away from the wall behind her: "I hate losing."

These were the last words I said, before leaving a shocked Min Seol in the empty street and walking home.

I hate losing?

Had I really told her that?

Was the bastard's dare, the only reason I had kissed her?

I sighed. I really didn't think so…

**End of Chapter**

Well, well, well, Eun Jo and Min Seol had their first kiss... tell me what you think about it guys!

****Reviews always make me smile, so keep reviewing =)


	40. Chapter 40: Appa

_****_Enjoy!

_**Special Kiss Chapter 40**_

**Seung Jo**

Had I also been so idiotic, once? Eun Jo and I really were brothers.

I watched, as he sat casually in his seat but always tensed up, when his hand made any contact with Min Seol. Ha Ni, who was sitting by my side, was trying to hide her grin.

Who would have known that a normal family dinner could be funnier, than an award-winning comedy show?

Our mothers had noticed that something was up, between the two teenagers but they weren't able to point a finger at it… unlike Ha Ni and me.

Yes, we had seen them, seen them kissing, last week at New Year's Eve.

This had to be the best real-life-drama ever. Even for me it was hard to suppress my smile.

My attention averted, when Jae Mi practically pushed the mashed potatoes, Ha Ni was feeding her, to the ground. She was being stubborn, once again.

Ha Ni sighed, standing up to clean the now dirty floor.

"Wait, let me help you.", when had I become such a helpful person?

As we both got busy with our current task, Ha Ni whispered: "Shouldn't we talk to them, or something?"

"I don't think so.", I whispered back: "Don't you remember what happened, when omeoni was interfering with us? It's better, if those two figure it out by themselves."

"What are you two doing down there?", that was omeoni's voice.

"Cleaning.", my wife's and my reply came in unison.

Somehow, I had a feeling that we were behaving like stupid little kids, keeping secrets from our parents and discussing them under the table, while everyone was having dinner.

Was that weird?

Oh well, all the years with Ha Ni around had been bound to have some effect on me.

Ouch.

Jae Mi had just thrown a spoon at my head and when I looked up, she was smiling down at me, reaching out her little arms for me to hold her.

I took her out of her baby-seat: "Let's go and get you cleaned up."

"It's alright, I'll go.", Ha Ni told me.

"No, you need to eat first, you haven't done that yet.", I pointed to her still untouched plate: "I can handle Jae Mi."

Eun Jo muttered something about me being 'so whipped'. Now, I didn't deny that anymore but he had no right to tell me.

I grinned in his direction: "Don't get me started little brother."

That little warning sure had its effect, because I heard him choking on his food, followed by Ha Ni's laughter, as I left the dining area.

In the washroom, I took off Jae Mi's clothes and placed her in the baby wash-tub.

She splashed around with the water that came in contact with her.

"You're not dating anyone until you're at least thirty.", I mumbled to my daughter. No way was any guy coming near my baby. Of course she didn't understand me now but it didn't hurt, to set rules from the early days, right?

**Author**

By the time Ha Ni went upstairs, Seung Jo was dressing Jae Mi for the night.

She stood in the entrance of their bedroom and watched her husband, being the completely loving father that he was.

She couldn't imagine a better sight, than this.

"You have to promise that you'll love appa, more than any other guy on this planet, alright? You have to tell me, if any boys try to make a move on you.", Seung Jo laid their daughter in the crib.

Ha Ni had to stifle a giggle: "I hardly believe, she'll tell you about her love interests, when she's older."

Seung Jo turned around; a slight frown was visible on his features: "It's not nice to burst a father's dreams so early, you know?"

Ha Ni held her hands up in mock defeat: "Merely stating the facts here.", she paused: "Is she asleep?"

He nodded: "Yeah, she was asleep, as soon as I got her out of the water.", his eyes focused on his wife and he started approaching her. She looked him up and down, as he walked towards her, took both her hands and then she was flush against his chest, faintly did she notice the sound of the door closing, behind her.

They stumbled together across the room, while their mouths were pressed against each other, landing on the bed with a soft thud.

He dragged his lips from her jaw, to her neck, down to her collarbone, when she spoke: "We have to attend Joon Gu's wedding, next month."

"Would you mind? I'm trying to make out with my wife.", he groaned, muffled against her skin: "I don't like hearing names of other guys while doing so!"

A small moan escaped Ha Ni, the moment he began sucking on her shoulder.

"Do you get jealous, when I do?", she breathed.

He pulled back all of a sudden and she whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Is it so bad, if I do get jealous?", he asked, his face only inches away from hers.

She shook her head with a shy smile: "It makes me really happy."

With that, she pulled him down again…

**End of Chapter**

Alright guys, here's the thing, this story is coming to an end. Just two or three chapters more to go... makes me sad but also means that I can write new stories =)

****Reviews are welcomed, as always! =)


	41. Chapter 41: It's Next Week

_****_**Disclaimer:** **I always forget to write it down but maybe it's only because I wish it wasn't true... Unfortunately I don't own Playful Kiss and if I did, there would be many, many more episodes by now *pouts like a little child***

****Anyways I hope you ENJOY!

_**Special Kiss Chapter 41**_

**Seung Jo**

"Why is everybody staring at us like that?", Ha Ni asked me, or more whispered, as we stood in front the hospital schedule, in the reception hall.

Well, I was asking myself the same question over and over, all day long.

Ever since I had stepped into the hospital this morning, every person had been turning to me, not that they normally didn't but this time, they were giving me those strange looks, sometimes mixed with some goofy grins even.

"They've been doing this all day.", Ha Ni added.

Her too? What was wrong with them?

From the corner of my eye I saw Na sunbae approaching us. He had that sly smile on his face, which appeared whenever he saw Ha Ni and me together. I wanted to get out of there, as fast as possible and was about to tell my wife to do the same, when his hand grabbed my shoulder.

I groaned internally but turned around to face him with a polite but still irritated look on my face and greeted him with a curt nod.

Ha Ni glanced around my shoulder to get a better look but stayed hidden behind me otherwise.

"The Baeks, it's so nice to see you together at work. You two make such a sweet couple! Even my wife can't stop talking about you, since she saw you two the first time.", he laughed.

We had been working in this hospital for almost three years now and he chose today to tell us what a great couple we were?

I only stared at him , waiting for him to get to the end of his little speech.

"By the way, congratulations to both of you!", he held out his hand for me to shake.

I took it with a bit of hesitation: "Thank you… For what exactly are you congratulating us?"

He let out another laugh: "For your anniversary of course."

With that he walked past us, still laughing.

Ha Ni and I both turned around to see him leaving.

Maybe I had only heard something wrong. Maybe I would need to get my ears checked. Or maybe I was just going insane.

What had he just said? Anniversary?

I looked down and saw the confused expression on my wife's face, realizing that it was probably how I felt.

She tipped her head up to me.

"Am I actually so stupid that I forgot our anniversary?", she whispered in a horror-stricken voice.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

She scowled at me: "I really thought it was next week."

She looked adorable. Why did I always tell her the opposite?

"I can't believe I forgot our anniversary.", she mumbled to herself.

"If you forgot it then I forgot it too.", I told her.

"Huh?", now she was even more confused.

"I don't know what Na sunbae was talking about but our anniversary IS next week.", there was no way it was today.

"Whatever. Forget it.", her face became thoughtful: "You're shift is over, right?"

I nodded: "Whae?"

"Let's go home together. I'll just go and get my things from the locker room, alright?", and she was gone without waiting for my answer.

**Author**

Half an hour later, the couple arrived in front of their house.

They got out of the car and walked up to the main entrance.

"Why is it so quiet in there?", Ha Ni asked, pointing to the door: "Normally I can hear everyone's voices from the outside."

Seung Jo simply shrugged his shoulders and brought his keys out.

The moment the lock was undone and the two of them stepped into the house, a huge uproar started.

People were everywhere, shouting towards them: "Surprise!"

"Appa! Omma!", Jae Mi, who had learned to walk a few months ago came running forward from somewhere, clutching Seung Jo's leg, as she reached them.

He scooped her up in his arms and looked over to his wife; she appeared utterly shocked unlike him. No, he was only irritated, because his mother actually seemed to have invited half of the hospital staff, along with another bunch of people, who were practically strangers to them.

"No wonder everyone in the hospital was behaving so weird today.", he muttered, voicing his thoughts.

However, before Ha Ni could respond Geum Hee somehow materialized out of nowhere and hugged her son and daughter-in-law: "Congratulations!"

A wide grin was spread across her face, when she pulled away.

"Omeoni.", Seung Jo spoke fast so that his mother didn't have the chance to speak again: "First of all, how many times do I have to tell you that I can't stand these surprise parties of yours?"

"Surprise!", Jae Mi exclaimed, clapping her hands cheerfully and interrupting her father's rant. The one and a half year old girl was learning new words every day.

"And secondly, even if you had to do all of this,", he gazed at the decorations and guests: "Couldn't you at least do it on the right date? Our anniversary is next week and you know that.", he kept his tone low, so that nobody but his mother, wife and daughter could hear him.

"Oh don't be such a spoilsport!", Geum Hee waved him off: "There's a reason why this party is a week early."

"What kind of reason, omeoni?", Ha Ni asked carefully.

Geum Hee smiled brightly at her daughter-in-law: "Just wait and see!"

The rest of the day passed by, while the couple talked to guests, as they came and went. Seung Jo did a fist pump on the inside, when the last person left and Jae Mi, again in his arms, waved goodbye.

"So omeoni, you still haven't told us why this party was today and not next week.", he said, as he walked into the living room, where the whole family was gathered.

"Sit down first and I'll tell you." Geum Hee suggested.

He took a seat next to his wife and she handed Ha Ni a red, thick envelope.

"Open it!", she ordered her daughter-in-law happily.

Ha Ni complied and a bit hesitantly she opened the envelope.

Her eyes narrowed, brows furrowed and she looked at her mother-in-law questioningly: "Plane tickets…?"

**End of Chapter**

****Hey people! 

I'm really really sorry for the late update but there were some problems and exams got in the way, they still are...

So I wanted to tell you that I'm going to write a small spin-off about Eun Jo and Min Seol, beginning from the chapter of their first kiss on New Year's Eve and I'll be posting it on the other website, tell me if you want it to be posted here too and I'll do it =)

Thanks for the favs and alerts and the reviews, I'm really happy that my readers like my story do much, please keep reviewing, if you want that is =D


	42. Chapter 42: Newlyweds

_****_A/N: I'm very sorry for the delay in updating, please forgive me and enjoy the following chapter! =)

_**Special Kiss Chapter 42**_

**Seung Jo**

"I can't believe, we're really going.", that was the tenth time Ha Ni had said that.

At last, I turned to her: "You should start believing then. We're sitting in a plane."

Actually, I had been wondering too how mom had managed to send us away again…

_Flashback_

"_A second honeymoon? Mother, you've gone officially insane.", omeoni had just told us what those plane tickets were for._

"_Mind your language son!", she scolded me._

_I sighed: "I'm sorry but you do realize that we have to work the next week and it won't be possible to get off work on such short not-"_

_True to her usual style, she cut me off, once again: "That has already been taken care of."_

_My eyes averted to Ha Ni, she looked highly doubtful, fidgeting with the tickets in her hands. _

"_Alright, we'll go then.", the words were out, before I could think of it._

_Ha Ni's head shot up to look at me in surprise, her eyebrows arched._

_I turned to omeoni again: "We'll go… but only if none of you follow us this time."_

_Omeoni began laughing nervously, waiving with her hand, as if shooing something away: "Why would I ever do that? Of course you two will go alone."_

"_We can't go!", my wife exclaimed suddenly, her eyes following our daughter, who was running after Kyu Shin on her chubby legs and with little pigtails bouncing up and down on her head: "What about Jae Mi?"_

"_What about her?", asked Min Seol from across the room. She was seated beside my brother, like always._

"_Well, we can't leave her alone.", Ha Ni reasoned and she was actually right. We couldn't leave our one and a half year old daughter for a whole week._

"_Ha Ni-ah.", Eun Jae ahjumma spoke for the first time today: "You know, there are many benefits of having a big family… We can take care of Jae Mi. She'll be fine with us. It's only a week."_

"_Omma is right.", Min Seol spoke again: "At least one person will always be at home to look after her. And honestly, you two work so hard every day, you really need a little bit of rest."_

_And Min Seol was right too. It had been a while since we had had some time for us, without work, without family, just us. Oh well, why not?_

_I raised my eyebrows at my wife, silently asking if she wanted to go. She nodded, a bit hesitant though, but she did._

"_We'll go but omeoni I'm telling you again, don't follow us! Please!", these were my last words to my mother, before she shooed us upstairs and told us to start packing._

_End of Flashback_

"Ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you all to Jeju Island. The current temperature is 25°C. We will be landing in a few minutes. Please put your seatbelts on. The crew of the Korean Airline wishes you a pleasant and joyful stay.", the captain's announcement snapped me out of my thoughts, that and Ha Ni's hand, which was clutching my arm for dear life. Her eyes were shut tightly and her breathing had become shallow.

I let my free hand rest on top of hers: "Ha Ni-ah, open your eyes."

She shook her head furiously but her eyes remained close.

I sighed: "Yah Oh Ha Ni! Open your eyes and look at me!"

Slowly, her eyes opened and she looked at me. I could swear I saw unshed tears.

"It's Baek Ha Ni.", she whispered.

"I know.", my voice softened a bit: "Now listen to what I say. Take deep breaths and don't look anywhere else except my eyes, arasso?"

Her head bobbed in a curt nod.

A few moments passed by and Ha Ni's breathing went back to normal. She didn't even notice the landing of the plane.

The thing was that well… neither did I.

It seemed that I also lost myself, while trying to calm my wife.

Only when I heard a loud cough did I notice the middle-aged airhostess, standing in the aisle, next to our seats.

She smiled bemused at us: "Newlyweds are always such a pleasant sight."

Ha Ni blushed instantly and laughed nervously: "I think your mistaken madam. We're not really newlyweds. We've actually been married for four years."

"Oh dear! Is that so?", she asked: "Well, you certainly look like newlyweds to me. Enjoy your stay."

She smiled one last time, her amusement clearly visible and then she was gone.

"That was…"

"…embarrassing.", I finished Ha Ni's sentence.

She closed her eyes once again, chuckling lightly and I couldn't help but join in.

One of her hands was still in mine, tugging at it softly, I ushered her to stand up and did the same: "C'mon, let's go and get our luggage, or else we'll end up spending the entire week in this plane."

"Yeah, let's go.", she said and pulled me along with her…

**End of Chapter**

****A/N: Thank you guys very much for your support and your reviews. I know this chapter is very short but the next one will be up in two or three days... And as always, feel free to review =)


	43. Chapter 43: Honeymoon

_****_**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Playful Kiss or any of it's characters for that matter and I really have to control myself from pouting like a child, while writing it

every time -.-

**Warning: **Sexual actions ahead people, consider yourself warned!

**A/N: **Enjoy! This is the longest chapter in this story until now =D

_**Special Kiss Chapter 43**_

**Author**

"How did she do that?", Ha Ni asked aloud.

"I have no idea.", Seung Jo himself was quite a bit dumbstruck at the moment.

"You know, sometimes I think that omeoni has connections in the underworld.", she told him.

"I've had that suspicion for years, believe me!", he replied.

The couple was currently standing in their hotel room…

The same hotel, as the one four years ago and believe it or not… even the exact same room.

Slowly but surely a big grin spread across Ha Ni's face: "Omeoni is amazing!"

And then she was off, running towards the big bed in the room and throwing herself on it.

"This. Is. Amazing.", she choked these three words out between her amused laughter.

Seung Jo followed her, leaving their luggage at the closed entrance, he lay down next to his wife, propping his elbow on the bed, his hand supporting his head.

A content smile made its way to his face, as he watched Ha Ni in her happy and content state.

It had been such a long time, since he had last seen her so happy, so gleeful, so carefree, just so Oh-Ha-Ni-like, or Baek-Ha-Ni-like, take it as you want. Work, patients, marriage and motherhood sure had had their effects on her. She had matured, in a positive way and it was great that she had. She was still clumsy as ever, still talked nonsense from time to time, still managed to infuriate him like no one else, still brought out the best in him and was still as accident prone as nobody else in the world. Even though all these things were still there, she had become the perfect, imperfect woman in his eyes. A woman he never wanted to let go of.

But right now, Seung Jo was happy to see the girl he had fallen in love with. Yes, right now, she looked exactly like the girl he had fallen in love with.

"What are you smiling for like an idiot?", she asked him out of the blue.

His infamous smirk appeared on his features: "The teasing is still my department Ha Ni.", he paused for a second, searching her eyes for something: "Let's go out! It's been a while since we did that."

She smiled back at him: "Sure! I'll just go and freshen' up.", she climbed off of the bed and walked in the direction of the washroom.

"I'll be out in a minute.", she said over her shoulder.

Seung Jo sighed and let himself fall back on the bed. He laid there eagle-spread, waiting for his wife to come back out.

**Seung Jo**

Three days had already passed by, in which Ha Ni and I mostly had gone sightseeing, had had dinner at the hotel and had managed to stumble on the bed, one way or another, even if we had been busy with… other… things…

It was on the night of the fourth day, just before 9PM that, we decided to have dinner in a small and cozy restaurant.

While we waited for our orders to arrive, Ha Ni started talking animatedly. But I had no idea exactly **what **she was talking about. Honestly said, I wasn't really listening.

She just looked so damn cute…and I couldn't believe I was really thinking that! What had she done to me? Four years ago I would have been devastated, if I had caught myself thinking like that but now… that woman had me wrapped around her little finger and I actually couldn't find it in myself to mind it…

"So, what do you think?", she asked me.

"About what?", as I had said before, I wasn't really listening.

She blinked a few times, closed her eyes and then released a long sigh, while opening them again: "You weren't listening at all, were you?"

I offered her a sheepish smile: "Sorry. What were you saying?"

She shook her head with a bemused expression on her face: "Forget it. It wasn't even that important."

"Are you sure?", I didn't want to sleep on the couch during my second honeymoon.

"Yes, I'm sure.", she said pointedly: "So, tomorrow's our last day here. What are we going to do?"

That's where a sly grin crossed my lips and words slipped out of them, as if I didn't have any control over them: "I plan on staying in the hotel room, in bed to be precise and with my wife, as close as possible."

Thankfully, I hadn't lost my cool mask over the years, or else I would have been an embarrassed, mumbling and stuttering mess but that was Ha Ni's style, not mine.

And that's exactly what happened, she started blushing immediately and furiously on top of that, mumbling and stuttering something about going to the washroom, she excused herself from me and got up.

I still hadn't figured out, why teasing my wife was the greatest fun in my life but one thing I could say. There was always that amazing feeling whenever she got all flustered and riled up. Sometimes I couldn't help up wonder, if there was a small, sadistic streak in me. Then again, maybe it was only because she looked so adorable.

By now there was a goofy and amused expression on my face, just thinking about her did that to me.

I was so lost in my blissful little bubble that, at first I didn't even notice another person taking Ha Ni's seat across from me. That was until that girl made her presence more than obvious. She seemed to be quite young, maybe a college student, though the way she was dressed and her body language made her look more like a skank than anything else.

"Can I help you?", my voice came out dripping with hostility.

She leaned a bit forward, her breasts almost falling out of the red, lacy and skimpy tank top she was wearing and sent a lopsided grin in my direction. I assumed, it was meant to be a seductive smile. Didn't really work, if you asked me…

"How about a drink?", she said in a raspy tone: "And then we could get out of here…", she let her right hand wander suggestively over her neck and collarbone.

The only thing I did was arching my eyebrows: "I don't think so."

My eyes landed on Ha Ni, who was standing a few feet behind the girl, pursing her lips, looking like she was trying really hard, to hold back a laugh. I stood up from my seat and walked over to where she was, instantly pulling her body flush against mine, my lips came crashing down on hers, in a searing kiss. It took her only a second to respond with the same eagerness as mine. When we finally managed to pull away from one another, we were both panting, our breaths coming out in a harsh manner.

Meanwhile, every person in the restaurant was watching us, intrigued by our public display of affection.

The girl sitting at our table had turned crimson with anger, hands balled into fists and eyes only as much as narrow slits.

"Let's get out of here, Ha Ni. It's getting too stuffy for my taste.", I said that just loud enough for the girl to hear.

The next thing I knew, we were out of the restaurant, sitting in the car and racing towards our hotel.

Such a public kiss might have been for other purposes at that moment but it didn't mean that, it didn't get me all hot and bothered, because frankly speaking, it did and very much so…

The following fifteen minutes passed in a dazed state, I could faintly remember parking the car and the elevator ride to our floor.

As soon as we entered the room, I had my wife pinned against the door, while it slammed shut.

I moved my lips next to her ear, pressing my body into hers, molding them together: "You know, when I said that I wanted you as close as possible to me in bed?", I let the tip of my tongue slide on the outer shell of her ear and felt her shiver against me: "I meant for us to be naked.", my voice was so husky, it was hard for me to recognize it, as I slipped one of my hands under her top, resting it just on her bare ribcage.

She released a small gasp, when my lips began sucking on her lobe.

"You like that, don't you?", my whisper had her hands clutching my shoulders for a brief second, before she took hold of my head and smashed our lips together.

Her tongue was probing into my mouth and really now, who was I to deny her anything?

Her curious little hands had already busied themselves with ripping my shirt open and once they made contact with my skin, I believed I was on fire.

I yanked her top over her head, our lips merely parting for that small second.

**Ha Ni**

One of my heeled legs ran over his jeans-covered one and he pulled it up and wrapped it around his hip. The bulge in his pants was pressing against my thigh, so close but never where I wanted it to be. His tongue was probing in and out of my mouth, tangling with mine, his teeth nibbling and his lips sucking. His kisses alone had me fueled with desire.

It was wonderfully anticipating but at the same time so frustrating. I wanted to cry out loud, when he pulled back to stare at me, with those dark, lust-filled eyes and sly grin on his swollen lips.

All of a sudden, both my legs were on solid ground again and with one hard tug of his hand my skirt followed. Another hard tug and my panties went the same path.

He made quick work on his own jeans and boxers, pushing my shaky hands gently aside, when they started fidgeting on his zipper. We had been married for four years now and there had never been a time, when I wasn't stunned by his physiques. Today was no different.

Our warm breaths mingled, as he stepped closer once more, lifting me of the ground.

My arms and legs locked themselves instinctively around his body.

His mouth searching for my clothed breasts, he sucked on the half-exposed skin there, while he entered me with a loud groan.

My breathing hitched, when he finally began moving inside me, my back colliding with the door behind me, again and again. But I didn't care. The only thing in my mind was the extreme pleasure and the incoherent noises Seung Jo was making.

"Faster.", he complied with my gasped command with a grunt.

"So. Damn. Perfect.", he mumbled, each word accompanied by a particularly strong thrust, before biting down in the crook of my neck, harder and more pleasurable than ever. I let out a strangled moan and clutched his shoulders, my fingers digging into his flesh.

The familiar and welcoming ache, building in the pit of my stomach was begging for release and so was I: "Oh god… Please!"

In that moment, he pulled out almost all the way only to ram himself back in, pushing me over the edge and into a blinding sensation. I cried out loud, before repeating his name over and over again, in my state of frenzy.

His frantic thrusting increased, his lips trailed their way up to mine for another ravishing kiss, his moans and groans muffled against my mouth and then he stilled, the only movements consisting of his trembling body, his hold on my thighs tightening. So tight that, I was sure there would be bruises tomorrow but…

Who cared about tomorrow at such a moment? Well, I didn't.

We were both panting hard, when he slid out of me and set me down on my own two feet, although he didn't let go of his hold on me entirely. His hands simply moved from my thighs up to my hips, to secure my stance.

A soft, shaky chuckle escaped from his lips: "You know? It's such a shame that, we didn't get to use that bed today.", another soft chuckle: "Then again, who said we won't be using it in a few minutes?", he arched his eyebrows suggestively at me.

It looked like I was in for a very long night…

**End of Chapter**

****A/N: Only two more chapters to go and an epilogue to follow and this story will be complete. If you guys have any questions regarding the storyline or the character developements then please feel free to ask and I'll be happy to answer... :D

Plus, as always of course, reviews are more than welcomed =)


	44. Chapter 44: Mrs Park

__Enjoy! =D

_**Special Kiss Chapter 44**_

**Seung Jo**

Where the hell was that bloody noise coming from?

Somehow, in my sleepy daze, I recognized that it was mobile that was ringing.

My hand felt around on the bedside table, searching for the phone.

Once it was in front of my face, I cracked an eye open for an instant, to see my wife's name flashing across the screen.

I greeted her with a groan.

"Seung Jo-ah, you have to come to the hospital! Immediately!", what was she talking about? My shift had been over only four hours ago.

"Baek Seung Jo!", she was practically yelling into the speaker: "Are you even listening to me?", she sounded more than angry, almost desperate: "I swear to god! If you don't get here within the next hour, you will sleep on the couch, for the rest of your life!"

Now that, sure as hell woke me up: "What's wrong?"

The voice on the other end of the line suddenly grew suspiciously silent.

"Ha Ni-ah, I need you, to tell me what's going on." , if my wife wasn't speaking, then something was definitely wrong.

"Mrs. Park wants to see you.", she told me quietly.

Hearing these words, my body shot up from the bed: "I'll be right there."

Ha Ni muttered a small goodbye and we hung up.

If it concerned Mrs. Park, then it was no wonder that Ha Ni had been so riled up just now.

I knew perfectly well, what this call had meant.

Doctors and nurses were always warned, not to get too close to their patients.

Why?

Pretty simple actually. To avoid such situations as the one Ha Ni and I were in, right now. Such a stupid situation but it couldn't be helped, now could it? Every doctor and nurse was, at least once, stuck in these circumstances and it wasn't really easy to deal with.

By now, I was speeding down the roads, in the direction of the hospital. I had to get there as fast as possible and was lucky enough that, there was just minimal traffic at five o'clock in the morning.

Twenty minutes later, my car was parked in the hospital's parking lot and I stormed through the entrance, keeping my focus on reaching room no.198.

Ha Ni was already there, holding one of Mrs. Park's hands, sitting on the edge of her bed. Mr. Park was holding his wife's other hand.

I walked over to the bed and stood behind Ha Ni, my hands on her shoulders.

She brought her free hands up and squeezed one of mine.

The room was completely silent, except for our breathing and the noises of the life-keeping machines.

"Mr. Park, are you absolutely sure?", my voice sounded really strange, as if someone else was talking instead of me.

The old man gave his wife a longing look, before closing his eyes and releasing a dragged out sigh: "Yes…yes, I'm sure."

I nodded to Ha Ni, who stood up hesitantly and switched the machines off, which kept Mrs. Park alive, once and for all.

One last minute went by and the erratic line on the heart monitor slowly but surely straightened out, leaving only the sound of a passed live.

A heavy atmosphere took the room over in mere seconds.

"Is it alright with you, if I stay here for a few minutes…alone?", Mr. Park was clearly suppressing tears.

I wanted to answer him, I really did but I just couldn't bring myself to form any coherent words.

As if sensing my black out, Ha Ni answered: "Of course, Mr. Park, take your time.", then turning to me: "Dr. Baek, let's go.", she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room, closing the door behind us.

**Ha Ni**

I wanted to cry, I wanted to cry so much but I knew that I couldn't. If I lost myself, then who would be there for Seung Jo?

He was staring through the little window into the room, his face nothing but a blank expression.

With shaky fingers, I started to fill out the patient charts for Mrs. Park.

For a few moments, three words, made me wish that, I had never chosen this job:

Time of death: 05:32 am

**Author**

After filling out the charts, Ha Ni put a hand on Seung Jo's shoulder, who was still in some kind of trance: "Seung Jo-ah, are you alright?"

He turned to face her, still with the blank expression: "Yeah, I'm fine… I've got rounds to do, so I guess, I'll see you later."

And with these words, he was gone.

Ha Ni knew exactly, what was going through her husband's mind, she had learned to read him throughout the years.

It had been a month, since they had come back from their second honeymoon. They had been content but the happiness didn't last very long, because only one and a half week after their return, Seung Jo had had to operate Mrs. Park, an open-heart surgery. To everyone's delight, it had been successful, but that too didn't last very long. Somehow Mrs. Park had caught an infection, which had, mixed with the aftermath of the surgery, caused her to go into coma. There had been nothing that could have been done for her anymore and so Mr. Park had taken the decision, to end his wife's misery…

It was, so to say, a nasty twist of fate.

But Seung Jo, Ha Ni was sure of that, was blaming himself and she was right.

Seung Jo's brain was busy, thinking of something, of anything that could have prevented the old woman's death.

As desperately as he might have tried, he couldn't find anything and he cursed his intelligence, which was good enough for so many things but still hadn't provided him with a solution…

**End of Chapter**

A/N: Hey my dear readers! I'm really sorry for the long wait and yes, I know that this was a sad chapter but mood will get better in the next one, which will be the last (except for the epilogue). So, I also know that I'm repeating myself but... there are so many more people, who read this story but the ones that review are so less. I just wish that for these last few chapters, all or most of you would review. That would be really nice... oh well. I hope you liked it =)

Reviews are welcomed =)


	45. Chapter 45: I Know

__ENJOY! =D

_**Special Kiss Chapter 45**_

**Author**

"Seung Jo-ah, I really need to talk to you for a bit.", Ha Ni's voice was pleading, as she stood in a corridor of the hospital, talking to her husband.

"Listen Ha Ni, I don't have time right now, there's a patient I have to attend to. We'll talk later.", and just like that, he was walking away, once again.

It had been like that for almost a month.

After Mrs. Park's death, he had literally jumped into his work, neglecting everything and everyone else. Yes, even his family to some extent.

Ha Ni sighed, seeing her husband like that wasn't doing her any good either…

**Seung Jo**

"Dr. Baek, please report to room 146. Immediately!"

I had just finished my daily rounds in the cancer ward, when the announcement was made.

Room 146? I didn't remember one of my patients vacating in that room.

The moment I reached my destination, Dr. Son stepped out of it.

"Did you call for me, Dr. Son?", he noticed me only after my question.

"Dr. Baek, yes, yes, there is something I need to speak to you about… It concerns nurse Baek, your wife…", uh-oh. This couldn't mean any good.

"Is something wrong?", I asked rather carefully.

"Um… you see, nurse Baek is currently in there.", he pointed to room 146, over his shoulder: "Another nurse found her, near the stairs on the second floor. She was unconscious…actually she still is…"

"What?", seeing, as I didn't react to his words in any other way, he continued: "I suspect, she has been under a lot of stress and you know, as well as I do that, stress and pregnancy are quite the bad mix. It would be good for her, if she takes a few day off and-", he wasn't really able to complete his sentence.

Because I cut him off: "Did you just say that, my wife is pregnant?"

To say that, Dr. Son looked taken aback would be an understatement: "Well, she came for a check-up about three weeks ago. I thought you knew."

I closed my eyes and released a long sigh.

My wife knew for three weeks that she was pregnant and I hadn't had the faintest idea until a few seconds ago. It was my own stupidity at that!

All the times she had asked me for a few minutes to talk, I had downright rejected her…

The following couple of minutes passed in a kind of daze. I vaguely remembered Dr. Son telling me to take care of Ha Ni once more, before we parted and I went inside the room, to find my wife lying on the bed.

She looked so restless and worn out, it was heart-wrenching. How could I not have noticed her distressed state? It was hardly possible to miss. Had I really been that occupied with my work?

I was a bloody idiot!

Just as I wanted to walk a bit closer to her, a knock on the door stopped me.

**Author**

"Yes?", Seung Jo said.

A man in his mid-sixties poked his head through the entrance, a warm smile on his face: "May I come in Dr. Baek?"

Seung Jo's face lit up instantly: "Mr. Park! Of course, please come in. How come you're here?"

The old man entered: "Oh, I was here to pay some belated bills and thought I might pay you and nurse Baek a visit… By the way, is she alright?", he motioned towards Ha Ni behind Seung Jo.

A soft smile took over Seung Jo's face and he nodded: "I just found out that, she's pregnant."

"Really? That's great news! Congratulations, my boy!", Mr. Park patted Seung Jo's shoulder: "This one will be your second, right?"

Once again, Seung Jo nodded.

"I remember the first time I met you both, over two years ago, you didn't even have your first child back then.", for the friction of a second, a sad shadow loomed over the old man's feature's but he composed himself quickly: "So Young (Mrs. Park) was so very excited, when nurse Baek told her about her first pregnancy…", he paused, searching for something in his pockets: "These,", he pulled out two small lockets, the Irish claddagh symbol. Love, friendship and loyalty: "are family heirlooms.", he grasped Seung Jo's left hand and handed him the lockets.

He continued: "My wife wanted you to have these and I fully agree."

"Mr. Park, I can't possibly accept something of such great importance. You said so yourself, these are family heirlooms.", Seung Jo reasoned.

"Dr. Baek, as you already know, we lost our two daughters, a long time ago in a car accident. There is nobody left in our family. I insist that, you take them! It was one of So Young's last wishes that you do.", Mr. Park squeezed Seung Jo's shoulder: "I have to go now. Convey my best wishes to nurse Baek please and one more thing… You two remind me so much of my wife and me, when we were younger. I hope you take care of her and your family, as best as you can, because one thing I've learned is that, you never know, when it comes to life."

With that, he bid his farewell and was gone.

**Ha Ni**

I awoke to a floating feeling in my head.

I was lying on a bed, in a dark room and I wasn't alone. There was someone, covering the upper half of my body; nose nestled in the crook of my neck and lips placing small, soft kisses on my shoulder.

My nose was nuzzling the person's hair, making me breath in the scent, which I would recognize everywhere and my arms shot up on their own accord, to wrap themselves around the familiar body.

Seung Jo was here!

"You're finally awake.", he whispered against my skin.

A breathless laugh escaped me and I gave the smallest nod.

Then he said: "You're pregnant."

I gasped at that: "How do you know?"

"You fainted, Ha Ni. As for the pregnancy, Dr. Son told me about it. We're in my office now.", he replied, still kissing me in between the words: "Why didn't you tell me?"

A dragged out sigh left my mouth: "I wanted to but you never had the time to talk. You worked so much in the past month. I hardly saw you around."

He lifted his weight off of me, balancing it on his forearms and his eyes peered straight into mine: "You should have bound me to a chair and made me listen to you. I was being completely stupid, which is your task by the way. Where did all of your stupidity go, wifey?"

"Yah!", I swatted his arm playfully.

He laughed shortly and let himself fall back on me slowly: "Just joking, but really, you should have ripped my head off, for being so ignorant and neglecting."

I hugged him close my body: "How would I have done that? You were so sad… It wasn't your fault, you know? Mrs. Park's death, I mean."

"I guess you're right.", he murmured: "I missed you."

The corners of my mouth lifted instantly: "I missed you too and Jae Mi missed her appa."

He groaned: "I can't believe I didn't pay any attention to the both of you. I'll make it up to you! Something like this is never going to happen again! I promise!"

"It doesn't matter anymore.", I told him truthfully: "I'm just glad you're not avoiding me any longer."

He let out a shaky breath: "Do you actually know just how much I love you?"

My fingers combed through his disheveled hair: "I know."

Yes, after years of unrequited love and then years of a love-filled marriage, I knew perfectly well. I knew just how much he loved me.

Never had I been so sure of his love for me, as in that particular moment: "And Seung Jo?"

"Hmm?", he hummed into my hair.

"I love you too.", I finished my sentence.

He lifted only his head, this time, eyes twinkling with mirth and an infamous on his lips, he responded: "I know."

Two simple words. Two simple words that conveyed the faith we both had in our relationship.

Two simple words, before he dipped his head and we kissed, once again…

**End of Chapter**

A/N: Hey guys! So this was the last chapter, only an epilogue to go and this story will be finished... Makes me sad but it had to happen somehow...

Tell me how you liked the ending, was sufficient? I wanted to keep it simple and sweet, so I hope that was conveyed. As always, reviews are welcomed and I promise you a very nive scene in the epilogue!


	46. Chapter 46: Epilogue

_****_Well, as you can see, this is the Epilogue! Enjoy! :D

_**Special Kiss **__**Epilogue**_

**Author**

"Did you see that?", Seung Jo asked his wife: "That boy is making a move on my daughter… Jae Mi, get away from him!", he shouted to his daughter.

Ha Ni swatted his arm: "They are barely four years old, Seung Jo. They don't even know, what it means, to make a move on someone."

Seung Jo turned to Ha Ni: "Ha Ni-ah, he's a boy, a male. Believe me, when I say that, boys start flirting from the day they're born. Jae Mi is too innocent to play with him."

"Kyu Shin is there to protect here, see", she motioned to her little, five years old brother: "Start worrying when Jae Mi and So Young become teenagers. You can relax until then.", she told him

"Now that you mention it, where is our other daughter?", he wanted to know.

Ha Ni pointed to their house, behind them: "Min Seol is giving her a bath."

"I can't believe that, she's almost two years old now… Hey, do you realize that, that beast, who's hitting on our daughter, could have been your son?", Seung Jo shuddered at that thought: "I don't even know why we're babysitting Bong Joon Gu's little brat."

"You mean, just like Hae Ra's daughter could have been yours?", she teased him.

"You're only saying that, because you were jealous at that time.", he muttered with a small smile.

"At least, I had the decency to admit that I was jealous. You, on the other hand, never had the courage to do that.", she retorted.

"Yah!", his smile was lost again.

Ha Ni didn't have any time to respond to him. The already dark sky opened up, all of a sudden and rain started pouring down.

"Jae Mi, Kyu Shin, Tae Kyung, get into the house! Hurry up!", Ha Ni yelled through the loud noises.

The three children immediately ran out of the backyard and into the house, followed by Seung Jo.

Once inside, he turned around but didn't find his wife anywhere near him.

He looked outside and saw her standing in the middle of the garden, enjoying a shower in the rain.

"Eun Jo!", he called for his brother.

The twenty-year-old came walking down the stairs: "What's wrong hyung?"

"Did Min Seol finish bathing So Young?", he asked him.

"I did.", Min Seol appeared at the top of the stairs, with the toddler, wrapped in a towel, in her arms.

"Can you two do me a favor?", both nodded at his question: "Take these three upstairs and get them changed into some dry clothes, please!"

"Sure.", Min Seol reacted first: "Eun Jo-ah, get them upstairs."

Eun Jo turned to her: "Why don't you do it yourself, instead of ordering me around?"

Her eyebrows shot up: "He asked both of us, you jerk!"

"Language, Min Seol! There are kids in here.", Eun Jo warned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever.", the girl mumbled under her breath.

Seung Jo watched in amusement, as two of them dragged four children upstairs with them, bickering all the way.

When they were out of sight, he made his way back to his wife, who was drenched in water by now, just like him.

He grabbed her arm, when he finally reached her and swirled her around to face him: "What are you doing? Let's go inside! You'll catch a cold, if you stay here any longer.", he told her, or shouted.

"You're so boring sometimes.", she shouted back: "Let yourself go, from time to time. It will do you good.", then she gathered some of the pouring water in her hand and splashed it onto his face, laughing when he swore incoherently.

He observed her afterwards, as she danced around him, jumping intentionally into the water puddles, amazed by her ability to let lose so easily. She was 27 years old and was still able to behave like a little child, who didn't care about the world and worries surrounding it.

The moment he finished that thought, she was in front of him again, a wide grin spread across her lips, one that made him grin equally.

Her hands cupped his face and she smashed their mouths together in a bruising kiss, to which he responded fiercely.

When she stepped back and grabbed his hand, to walk inside, he pulled her back to him, kissing her once more, holding her so close that, it was hard to see where he began and she ended.

After, what seemed like forever, both ended the kiss reluctantly, panting, breathing hard and ragged.

Seung Jo pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes: "I wanted to break his arm…", he finally said.

"What?", she didn't understand.

"Bong Joon Gu.", he explained: "I was so jealous, back then, that, I wanted to break his arm, for holding your hand.", he opened his eyes slowly, to find her staring back at him.

Even in this weather, he noticed her cheeks darkening with a slight blush, while her lips were pursed, because she tried to control her ecstatic reaction, but it wasn't helping her. She was still smiling, like the idiot, he sometimes called her.

"I was wondering, if I would live to the day, you'd finally admit that, you were jealous.", she spoke softly, her eyes filled with emotion.

Seeing this, he crushed her to his body, enveloping her in a heated embrace…

**Eun Jo**

The three drenched kids were changed and were playing in Jae Mi's room now.

I left them there and noticed Min Seol standing on the balcony, So Young was taking a nap, resting her small head on Min Seol's shoulder, while the older girl was staring down onto the backyard.

I walked over to her and discovered what she was looking at.

"Those two are adorable.", she murmured, sighing: "Don't you think?", she asked me absentmindedly.

"Hmm.", I agreed, but I wasn't watching the couple in the backyard anymore, my eyes were resting on the girl, standing next to me: "Stupid but adorable."

Her head snapped in my direction and then her gaze lowered to the space between us, as I laced our fingers together, intertwining our hands.

The corners of her mouth lifted slightly and she turned back towards the hugging couple, like me.

I really couldn't help the goofy smile on my face anymore.

Oh Ha Ni had actually managed to become Baek Ha Ni…

**End of Story**

****A/N: This is it, people! This story is officially completed! I hope you liked it... I'm already writing the spin-off and will start posting it very soon :D

Thanks to everyone, who reviewed, alerted or favorited (are these real words?) this fanfic!

Reviews are welcomed, as always =)


End file.
